Forgotten Memories
by Shi no Megami 24
Summary: 1x2 Duo has memories of a boy from an orphanage, but he can't remember his name. Heero can't remember anything from before his new family. Heero gets visions of a boy, but who is that boy? Some YYH and 2 OC. Please don't read if you're going to complain.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Yay! A story dedicated to my all time favorite couple. Heero and Duo. I LOVE YOU DUO! They deserve each other! Don't you agree?

A little about this story… It's not based off of Gundam Wing, but we've still got all the G-boys, and the Gundams too, but you'll see those later. And just a warning for everyone, Heero may be just a TAD bit more talkative that usual, and a TAD bit nicer than usual but all in all, he's still Heero. Love to all! 3

Chapter 1

_Two young boys, both the age of five, ran through a field covered in flowers. One boy was chasing after the other. The one chasing had a messy mop of brown hair with lonely Persian blue eyes. His only friend was the one he was chasing. The boy being chased was different though. He had a nice long brown braid with a pair of cheerful cobalt eyes. He had many friends but he always stuck with on in particular._

_The chasing boy tackled the braided one, both boys rolling on the ground in laughter. Their time was never as enjoyable as anytime they were together._

_"Ne, we'll be friends forever, right?" the braided one asked. The other boy only smiled and nodded._

_"Forever."_

"Duo!" Lily pulled on the boy's braid, causing him to almost fall back. "Geez child. How many times do I have to call your name before you answer?"

"Heh. Gomen ne Lily-chan."

"Forget it." The young girl clutched her books tightly to her chest and stormed past Duo.

"Hey babe! Wait just a moment!" Duo wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you. I've just been distracted is all."

"Hm… okay." Lily pulled away and stared up into the boy's cobalt eyes. "Are you thinking about him again?" Duo sighed and nodded. "Duo, you haven't seen him since you were both six and he left the orphanage. He never once contacted you, and yet you still care? You don't even remember his name!" Lily shook her head and turned away. "I have to go. Kurama is waiting for me. We have a date after school."

"Lily…"

"It's okay." Lily didn't turn back to face him. "I'm over it. We're friends, right? Always will be." Before more could be said, Lily ran out the door to where her boyfriend was waiting for her.

"Stupid Duo," he lectured himself. "Here you've got a beautiful, caring girl and yet you're pining over some guy you can't even remember." Duo took the long way home that night. He couldn't bear to see Lily any sooner than he really needed to. Sometimes he couldn't stand living with her because he could just see how much she really cared for him and he just didn't think he deserved it. And it didn't make it any easier that Kurama and Hiei also lived with them. Kurama loved Lily so much, and while she loved him back, he could still see in Lily's heart remained Duo.

The house they all shared came from Lily's parents. Duo didn't know much about them, or where Lily was really from. He just knew that Lily's parents were rich and provided her with all the money that she needed or wanted. He wasn't saying Lily was selfish, just that she was lucky to have such caring parents… or as Lily always said, 'a caring father'. Why didn't she get along well with her mother anyway?

Duo stuck the key into the door and pushed it open. "Tadaima!" he called out. Looking around he noticed no one was home yet. Not even Hiei. Duo set his bag on the floor and crashed on the couch. It had been eleven years since that day the boy left the orphanage. Duo sighed. The only reason he had been able to leave was because Lily had provided him with a home for the past three years.

_"You're leaving?" Duo asked the mop head kid. The kid only nodded._

_"I've been adopted. I have a new family now."_

_"But you promised!" Duo shouted. "You promised that we would always be friends."_

_"I'll write you!" the kid told him. "We will always be friends. I promise. Forever, remember?"_

Duo's eyes flew open only to find Lily staring down at him. She stood and shook her head down at him.

"Honey, you can't sleep on the couch. Come on." She took his hand and pulled him up, directing him to his room.

Duo stopped at his door, staring down at the ground. "Lily, I know you think it's stupid of me, but I won't give up."

Lily blinked then smiled, placing a hand on his cheek. "I don't think it's stupid. I'm just jealous is all. I think it's romantic." She turned away and disappeared into her room.

"You know she only worries about you right?" Duo heard Kurama say as he walked past.

"Yeah… I know."

"Hee-chan!" Lily ran up to her childhood friends, Heero and Sakura, wrapping her arms tightly around Heero. "I thought Wufei was coming with you both." Lily glanced around, trying to spot the pigtailed boy.

Sakura laughed and patted her friend on the back. "Quatre and Trowa are dragging him along on the next trip. After Wufee's last visit, he was afraid of your torture again. You know how shy he is."

"Hm…" Lily laughed. "I guess you're right. Maybe I overdid it."

"Hn…" was Heero's response.

"Same old Hee-chan." Lily patted him hard on the back. "So you both have a hotel you're staying in?"

"Yeah," Heero answered. "Sakura insisted we stay with you, but if I remember correctly you already have three other guys living there. Two extra guests would only cause more problems."

"Aw, so caring Hee-chan. Like always." Lily had known Heero since she was five. He was only a year older than her. Heero had come from an orphanage, but because her parents had known his, they found Heero and adopted him themselves. He became another brother for Lily that she loved and cherished. She was close to all the males in her family.

Lily linked her arm through Heero's and led her two friends out of the airport. After figuring out what hotel they were staying at, Lily led them on their way.

Heero only listened as Lily explained everything that had happened since the last time she had seen him. Heero was happy to hear that she had been doing so well.

"So wait…" Sakura interrupted. "You like this Duo guy, but he likes another guy?" Lily nodded. "So you're dating Kurama?" Once again the nod.

"Well I think it's about time you started dating Kurama," Heero put in. "He's liked you for how long?"

"I know…" Lily sighed. "And I love him, I really do. But I still can't stop thinking of Duo. And I don't think it's because of me loving him anymore. I'm just worried. How can he be happy chasing after someone he doesn't even remember?"

"If that's what he wants let him be."

"But Hee-chan!" Lily pulled on his arm, but stopped when she saw the far away glance in his eyes. "That's right…" She pulled away, staring at the ground. "Because of the accident you don't remember anything from before meeting us." She sighed deeply and continued walking.

Heero, recognizing that distance, pat his sister on the head. "Don't worry. I have you now." He pulled her into an embrace. "That's all that matters."

"Hee-chan…" She smiled, enjoying the warmth of his embrace.

"Aww… now I'm jealous," Sakura interrupted. "Hee-chan. I love you. I want a hug." She stepped up, spreading her arms, ready to be hugged but Heero only rolled his eyes and continued on his way to the hotel. "Mou! Hidoi! You only care about Lily-chan."

"That's not true," Heero explained. He knew there was someone else he cared for, someone that he couldn't remember. Was it before the accident? He couldn't help feeling like he had made a very important promise to someone. But who?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Yay! Another chappie is up. And on that note….

**Me-chan:** Thank you for the review. It made me happy that I had a reviewer so soon.

**Marauder Heir:** lol, dork! Arigatou for reviewing SAKURA-CHAN! You have made me a very happy friend, lol.

**TamsosBijau:** Arigatou! And you're right, soon is nice.

**Sailor Sayuri:** Hehe, I like chocolate lol. And you got me with the puppy eyes lol. I'm glad you liked my chappie that much.

**Morning Glory:** Thank you! I'm glad you liked the beginning so far. Makes me happy, hehe.

**WCInsane:** Hehe, more puppyness lol. Happiness is me. Thankies!

**Andrea:** Of course I'll continue writing, and I'll try to post as soon as possible each time. Thanks!

Wow! I never expected this many reviews for just one chapter… and so soon. I'm not used to this. I like I like, lol. Anyway, here ya go. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Duo sat in his room, staring up at the ceiling. Lily had gone out to meet up with her brother, but hadn't she planned on bringing them here? He looked over at the clock. This was usually about the time that Lily would be serving dinner. There was a knock on the door. Hoping it was Lily, Duo jumped out of bed and threw the door open. His face sank as disappointment set in. It was Hiei.

"Lily just called. She'll be in late tonight. Kurama ordered pizza. Come eat if you're hungry."

Duo sighed. Pizza was okay, but nothing beat Lily's cooking. After they finished eating, Duo waited up for Lily to return home. Instead he fell asleep on the couch. When he woke up in the morning, there was a blanket on him and Lily sat leaning against the couch, fast asleep.

"She was there all night watching over you." Kurama walked into the room and started picking Lily up.

"She didn't go sleep with you last night?" Duo asked a little amazed.

"Don't be so surprised. She's spent most her time lately worrying about you. Personally I don't think you deserve it half the time."

"Lily is my best friend…" Duo muttered.

"She's you're only friend," Kurama pointed out, practically glaring at Duo. "You both have a mission coming up. Don't make her worry needlessly before. She has enough of her own problems to worry about." Kurama walked away, carrying Lily with him. "Don't want her to be sick."

No. Duo didn't want Lily sick. This next mission was important and Lily tended to get sick very easily. Duo got up from the couch and grabbed his coat. He needed a walk. As he was walking down the street deep in thought he bumped into someone.

"Gomen," he muttered as he continued to walk.

"Gee, rude people all around, huh?" said a female voice.

"Hn…" was the response.

Duo turned to face the two he had run into. "I said I was sorry."

"You're Japanese is so bad I couldn't understand you," the girl commented, laughing at him. Duo only glared. "I'm only kidding. Actually, we need some help."

"With what?" Duo examined the two, and his eyes caught on the guy. "Have we met before?"

"Not that I'm aware of. I have no memory of ever being here."

"Hee-chan," the girl poked the boy. "Gomen. Forget him. I'm Sakura. Do you live around here?"

"Yes actually. Are you lost?"

"Great! I wouldn't say lost exactly. I'm trying to find a friend. Do you know Hino Lily?"

"Lily?" Duo couldn't help but smile. "So then you're that Sakura. And he must be Heero."

"Ah!" Sakura couldn't help but point, knowing all too well how rude that was. "You're Duo, ne? The braid tells all." She laughed. "Then you know exactly where we need to go."

"So Lily talks about me huh?"

"All too much," Heero commented sounding a bit angry about it.

"Hee-chan…" Sakura sighed. "Once again, forget him. He's just your typical protective Niichan." Sakura took Duo by the arm. "So lead!"

"Hai." Duo took the two to the house.

"Duo, is that you?" Lily walked out rubbing her eyes. Obviously she had just woken up. "Did you go out?" She stopped in the hallway when she saw Sakura and Heero.

"Hee-chan! Sakura! What are the two of you doing here?"

"Hee-chan wanted to make sure you were okay. You never called back last night when you got home. You know how Hee-chan gets."

"Ah! Gomen ne Hee-chan! I completely forgot. I was so tired when I got home. I was asleep before I knew it." Lily let out a nervous laugh. "Forgive me?"

"Hn… As long as you're okay I guess."

"Arigatou!" Lily looked from Duo to Heero back to Duo. "I see the two of you met already. That saves me from doing introductions."

"Hello Heero. Haven't seen you in a while," Kurama greeted as he came up behind her.

"Che," was Hiei's response. "It's only you." Heero nodded at the two as his greeting.

"So how did you meet Lily?" Heero asked Duo. The girls had gone out to buy some groceries for dinner that night, and Hiei and Kurama had disappeared

"In school. She seemed lost on her first day, and I decided to help."

_"Ano… excuse me…" Lily tried catching anyone's attention, but to no avail. She let out a deep sigh and just about gave up when a young man appeared._

_"Hey beautiful. You lost?"_

_"Ano…" Lily smiled. "Hai! I just transferred here and I have no idea where the office is."_

_"We don't get many transfers. Everyone here usually starts school here and continues till they head off to college. Where ya from?"_

_"Well, my father enrolled me here. I wanted to go to a really good school. I took the test and aced it," Lily explained, probably just trying to dodge his question Duo guessed._

_"Alright, I understand."_

"Are you leaving already?" Lily asked her brother.

"You have school tomorrow, right?" Heero asked.

"Oh, I wanna go with you!" Sakura sang out. "I wanna see Lily's school."

"It's agreed then," started Heero. "We'll be here in the morning then."

"Nani… demo…" Lily started to protest, but both Heero and Sakura had already walked out the door. Lily sighed. "No choice then."

"Ne, Lily, about the upcoming mission…" Duo sighed.

"Daijoubu." Lily smiled up at her friend. "Everything will be alright. We have each other, ne? Things can't go wrong."

"I just… Lily, I want you to worry about your own problems."

"Nani?" Lily couldn't grasp what Duo was saying. "What do you mean?"

"Just stop worrying about me."

"Duo, we're friends. You're my best friend. Of course I'm going to worry about you." Lily took his hand. "Duo, where did this come from all of a sudden?"

"I'm just telling you not to worry about me!" Duo practically started shouting. "I don't need you to be worrying about me!"

Lily was in shock. Duo had never yelled at her before. What was going on? Tears started forming in her eyes but she blinked them back. "Fine!" she shouted back. "I won't worry about you! You're not worth my time anyway." She shoved past him and into her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Kurama will be mad at you when he gets back," Hiei lectured from the doorway.

Duo sighed. "I'm such an idiot."

"I concur." Hiei strolled past and knocked on Lily's door. "Lily! It's Hiei. Open up." The door opened and Hiei disappeared into the dark room.

"Baka." Duo hit himself on the head. "It's only because she cares so much. I know that. But it's because I care for her as well." Duo sighed. "She only wants to help."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That morning Lily didn't say a word to Duo. She set a plate with scrambled eggs and bacon in front of him and sat down next to Kurama. Hiei sat between both Lily and Duo. As soon as Lily was finished she tossed her dish in the sink and grabbed her bag. Kurama walked with her towards the door, Hiei close behind. Lily threw open the front door and shoved past Heero. Heero only blinked and stared inside to where Duo sat alone.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Heero caught up to his sister, dragging Sakura with him.

"Nothing." She stormed off, everyone else just tagging along. Heero knew about Lily's temper. He made a quick glance back at the house, almost feeling sorry for the braided baka, but also not. Duo must have done something bad to piss Lily off this much.

The rest of the day seemed to just drag. Lily wasn't in a talking mood, especially when it came to Duo. Every time Duo tried to approach them, Lily would march away the other way. Heero, tired of this finally went up to Duo.

"What did you do?"

"I'm heartless. That's what I did. I'm such an idiot," Duo answered.

"If you know that then apologize."

"Lily worries too much about me. It's going to make her sick one of these days."

"And you think this is any better? She just worries more. And it's up to her if she wants to worry for you or not." Heero sat next to the braided boy. "That's just how she is. I gave up fighting her over it."

"What do you mean?"

"Lily worries about everyone… especially me. You see, I don't remember anything from before I was six. I have no memory of anything. The first thing I remember was Lily's sweet face staring down at me when I woke up from the hospital. According to my father Lily was the one who stayed by my side the whole time. I couldn't understand why, but something about I was family and someone had to take care of me." Heero let up a tiny smile. "She's younger than me and yet she's the one taking care of me. It should be the other way around."

"From what I hear, it is," Duo explained. "Lily talks so much of you and how much you care for her. She said she wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you."

"Yeah…" Heero sighed. Duo got the impression that Heero didn't want to talk about it. Duo didn't know any of the details, but he did know that even Lily didn't like talking about it.

"Lily said you don't talk much."

"Hn… Not normally."

"Then why are you now?"

"Don't know. Something told me to." Heero shoved himself up from his seat. "Well, I better go catch up with my sister."

"You really care about her, huh?" Duo asked, looking up at Heero.

"She's the first memory I've ever had," Heero pointed out. "She's been there for me ever since I arrived at her home. She accepts me for who I am. She's the most important person to me right now."

"I understand how you feel."

"If you understand then go apologize. You're only hurting her more."

Duo sat outside that night on the ceiling. He had climbed out through the attic window. Lily had gone off to go watch a movie with her brother. Sakura had stayed around to chat with Kurama and Hiei. She had decided she gets time with Heero when she wants, but Lily's too far away. She wanted Lily to have some personal time with her brother.

"Hm… I should apologize, huh?" Even when they had arrived home and Lily had served dinner, she still hadn't spoken a single word to him. She simply placed dinner on the table, sat down and ate. Duo couldn't blame her. He had been a complete jerk, but it was for her own good… wasn't it?

"Hee-chan, the orphanage my parents adopted you from was somewhere here in Japan." Lily stared up at the sky. "I want to help you remember. I want you to find your past. You always tell me you feel like you left something important behind. I want you to find that."

"Lily, but you're important to me. Nothing else matters." Heero placed his jacket over his sister's shoulders. It was getting cold out and he knew how she was to the cold.

"That's not true. I don't want to be the only important thing in your life. I want you to be happy."

"You're not the…"

"And I don't mean Sakura. You care for her yes, but you can never see her like that, can you?" Lily took her brother's arm and leaned against him as they walked through the cold night. "I want you to be happy."

"I am happy."

"Happy in love."

"Wufei!" Lily ran up to the pigtailed boy, practically knocking him to the ground. No one understood why, but Lily had always had an attachment to the Chinese man. "I missed you!" She practically purred like a kitty as she rubbed her head against his arm that she clung to. Wufei only blushed slightly as he turned away from her.

"Good to see you again Lily," Quatre greeted.

"Indeed," came Trowa's response.

"Oh is that how you treat your beloved cousin," Lily lectured Trowa as she relinquished her hold on Wufei. "I see how it is." She turned away from the tall pilot and offered to help Quatre with his luggage. Quatre only laughed as Lily winked at him. Trowa was flustered. Quatre could see that. Lily really was an amazing person.

"So Wufee," Sakura started, "did you miss your beloved Lily-chan?" Wufei only blushed as her turned away from her.

"Who could miss such an annoying attachment?" Sakura only laughed as she gathered some of Wufei's luggage.

"Who's an annoying attachment?"

Wufei grew stiff as he realized Lily was standing right behind him. He could feel her gaze piercing right through him. Slowly he turned to face her.

"Hino…"

"Yes Wufei?" She batted her eyes up at him, smiling the sweetest yet deadliest smile she had ever smile. It was a smile she had created just for Wufei for times like this.

"I wasn't talking about you Hino."

"Ah, okay. So I must have imagined it." She grinned and skipped off humming merrily to herself. Wufei let out a sigh of relief small enough that Lily wouldn't notice.

"Just accept that she loves you Wufee!" Sakura said all too cheerfully. "You should feel lucky."

"Injustice! That woman lives just to torture me."

Everyone stopped and looked at Wufei for a moment. He looked around, wondering what everyone was thinking. Just as he was about to break the silence, everyone nodded their head and said, "Hai," in unison causing Wufei to almost fall over. They all knew it was Lily's sole purpose in life to make him life a living hell. That was why he didn't want to come on this stupid trip.

"Wu-man! It's great to see you again." Duo came bouncing down the hall to greet all the new guests.

"Great for who?" Wufei muttered to himself. Lily laughed. Wufei and Duo had been partners before until Lily had taken Wufei's position.

"Well, you all go ahead and get yourselves comfortable. I'm going to go start dinner." Lily then disappeared into the kitchen. Not too long after had dinner been served. Everyone gathered around the table to enjoy the wonders of Lily's cooking.

"Admit it Wufee." Sakura nudged the boy. "You are a sucker for Lily's cooking, if not anything else." Wufei only snorted and continued eating his meal.

"Wu-man!" Duo laughed. "Enjoying your meal a little too much over there, ne?"

"Maxwell, if I were you I wouldn't say another word."

"Now now boys. No fighting at the dinner table," Lily lectured. She smiled and stood. "Now that everyone is here, I want to make an announcement." She pulled Kurama up beside her. "We're getting married."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: YAY! A new chappie. Please let me know what you think of it.

Chapter 4

That night Duo didn't stick around after dinner. Lily's announcement had been a shock to him. Even though he saw it coming, he didn't expect it so soon. Why did it upset him? It's not like he was losing Lily. He didn't have her to begin with. He didn't want her… right?

"Kind of cold out, isn't it?" Heero came up behind Duo, a jacket in hand. Duo blinked as Heero placed the jacket over his shoulders.

"Uh… Thanks." He pulled the jacket tight around him and continued walking, staring ahead into the darkness. "How'd you catch up so fast?"

"I was a little worried. Don't ask why, so I thought I'd run and catch up with you." Heero walked right alongside Duo. "Is it such a shock that Lily is marrying Kurama? And they did say they'd wait till she got out of school."

"Whoopee. She's got a little over a year left. And yes, I guess it is a shock. I don't know. Maybe I do actually like her, but there's someone more important to me. I just didn't want to make her feel like she wasn't as important as she should be."

"Hn."

"What's that mean?"

"Learn to let go. Either let go of the more important person that you can't find or let go of Lily. Don't drag her on like you have been."

Duo stopped, blinking at the teen standing next to him. He smiled. "They weren't kidding when they said that you were an overprotective brother." He placed an arm over Heero's shoulder. "With you around who needs to worry about Lily?"

"Hn."

Duo shrugged and pulled away from teen. "Quiet as usual."

"Let's head back before you catch a cold," Heero suggested. Duo only nodded and the two boys headed back quietly.

0000000000

When Duo returned he found Lily sitting next to Wufei on the couch. She was fighting with him over the remote. Duo had learned not too long ago that not only does Lily always tease Wufei, but it's mostly because she used to have a thing for him. Now it's just for fun as she learned how much it really embarrasses Wufei. Duo smiled thinking that must be why Wufei would randomly just disappear in between missions.

As she noticed something enter the room, Lily's eyes flew from the remote towards Duo. She let up a warm smile and quickly turned away, giving up her fight for the remote. Wufei blinked and looked up at Duo, glaring. What had the braided baka done to her?

"Ne, Duo. I've been thinking," she said almost too quietly. "Maybe you should bring someone else on this upcoming mission. If I go with you I might worry about you if you anything happens. You said not to worry about you anymore. I don't understand, but I'll try to do as you say." She pushed up from her chair and walked away to her room.

"What did you do?" Wufei asked.

Duo groaned and took Lily's seat. "I'm a baka. I still haven't apologized."

"Then why don't you?" came Heero's voice as Duo had forgotten that he was there. Duo sighed and nodded his head.

"I will." He got up from his seat and walked back to Lily's room. He knocked on the door. Slowly it opened, revealing Lily. She blinked up at him.

"What do you want now? Now you wanna tell me you don't wanna be friends either?" She started to shut the door but Duo caught it and shoved it open. He saw Kurama sitting on the bed and ignored his glare.

"Lily, I wanted to apologize. I didn't mean what I'd said. I'm just worried about you, but now I know that was stupid of me. It's just who you are. That's what you do. I can't change that. Even if I tell you not to worry about me, even if you're mad at me, no matter what you will still worry, won't you?"

Lily blinked then nodded. "Hai."

"So who am I to tell you to stop?" Duo hugged his friend. "I love you for how much you care. I love who you are. Don't change. I'm sorry."

Lily sighed and hugged her friend back. "Baka."

0000000000

The next day Lily skipped school to see her brother and Sakura off to the airport. Their visit was over. Lily was sad to see them go, but she knew they'd come see her again. At least Wufei would still be around for a bit. As much as she teased him and as much as he acted like he hated her, Lily knew that he really did care. Trowa and Quatre couldn't really force him to come if he didn't want to.

Lily hugged her brother. "Come see me again. Please."

"I wouldn't stop even if you told me to." Heero returned the hug. "You are my little sister after all."

Lily smiled. It was great that even if they weren't blood related, they really were siblings. She let go and hugged Sakura. Afterwards, she watched the two leave for their plane.

"Lily, do you want to go see a movie?" Wufei walked up behind the girl, placing his jacket on her as it had started to rain outside.

"Sure." She smiled up at the pigtailed boy. "Thanks Wufei. You're not usually so kind."

"I am."

She looked over to Quatre and Trowa. "Yeah, but not in front of others." She looked back up at the pigtailed boy. "But I'm glad you are today." She skipped away, Wufei calmly following behind.

0000000000

"He's gone?" Duo sank back in his seat on the couch. "Man, that sucks."

"Aww, did Duo have a thing for my brother," Lily asked. She laughed. "That's actually kind of cute if you think about it." She smiled and patted Duo on the head. "Don't worry. He'll be back. I can guarantee that. He wouldn't just forget about me."

"Lily, Trowa and I are going to turn in for the night," Quatre explained as he and his love got up and walked back to their room.

Lily blinked and smiled. "Ok. It's more fun without them around anyway." She took a seat on the other couch next to Wufei who was reading a book. She leaned back placing her head on his lap and turned on the TV. She would have sat next to Duo, but he was taking up the whole couch. Wufei glared down at the girl on his lap.

"Do you mind?"

"Nope," she simply said. "You're comfy. Besides, Duo's taking over the other couch."

"Can't you just sit normally?"

"Like I said… You're comfy."

0000000000

"Nope. Sorry. Lily went to the library to study," Duo said over the phone. "Me?" He was talking to Heero. "Nah. I only continued school cause Lily made me. I make good enough grades to pass. I'm not all into school like her." He sat down at the kitchen table and dug through a box of lucky charms, picking only at the marshmallows. Wufei rose an eyebrow at him and Duo shrugged.

"Don't tell Lily. She'll kill me. She hates it when I do this." Duo blinked and went back to his conversation on the phone. "Sorry. Was talking to Wufei. What would she kill me for? Picking out the marshmallows in the lucky charms." Duo eyes got wide. "You hate the marshmallows? Dude, that's the best part." Duo laughed as Heero explained to him that it's only because Lily likes them more. Now he knew why Lily always got mad when there were no more marshmallows. That was the only reason why she ate the cereal.

Lily walked in the door and blinked at the boy talking on the phone. "Who are you talking to Duo?"

"Your brother. Hey Heero, here goes your sis. Take care." Duo passed the phone over and quickly left the kitchen hoping Lily didn't notice him picking with the lucky charms again.

"Heero?" Lily took a seat next to Wufei and batted her eyes up at him passing him the box of lucky charms. Sighing, Wufei took it and prepared her a bowl. "No, I'm good. Miss ya already! How's Sakura. She still clinging?" Lily laughed. "That child needs a boyfriend." Wufei set a bowl down in front of her and she dug right in. "Thank you Wufei." She blinked at the lack of marshmallows and smiled. "That baka. Oh, hey Heero. You've been talking a lot with Duo, ne?"

Lily gave another smile to Wufei and he rolled his eyes, getting her a glass of tea. "I don't usually see you talking so much to anyone but me. I kind of enjoyed it. Ne, Heero. I really want to help him. I want him to find that boy from his past, just as I want to help you find your past." Lily got up and placed her dishes in the sink. She patted Wufei on the head as she walked out of the room. "Okay, I guess. Call me again sometime. Bai!" She hung up the phone and placed it back on the charger, crashing on the couch right next to Duo.

"Finished talking to your brother?" Duo asked as he was flipping through the channels. Instead of answering Lily tried to grab the remote from him. "Hey! I'm watching TV."

"Sure. Just as you were picking through the marshmallows again." She grabbed the remote and changed the channel. She'd stopped at Gundam Seed. "Ooo. I haven't seen this episode yet."

"Oh joy."

Lily smiled. She knew Duo really like this show. She grabbed a pillow and placed it on his lap, then laid down herself. She practically purred as Duo started rubbing her head. Before they knew it the both of them were asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Yay! Another Chappie by me. Hope you all enjoy this one!

And special thanks to:

**Marauder Heir**: You better keep reviewing baka. HAHAHA! And don't worry. You'll see your boyfriend soon enough, but if you don't review you just might not have one! OHOHOHOHOHO!

**Modified Tam**: And of course I want more reviews. Reviews make me happy! Arigatou for the review. You're what motivated me to finish this chapter.

Chapter 5

"I don't understand," Lily shouted as she shot at oncoming soldiers. "They shouldn't have known we were coming."

"They've gotten wise." Duo grabbed his partner around the waist and pulled her through the nearest door. Lily reloaded her gun and shot at the soldiers who gathered through the door finally finding the chance to slam it shut and lock it.

Duo slipped a disk into their main computer and started typing something. Lily looked up and spotted an air vent. As Duo was planting the virus Lily took that time to climb on a chair and slam her gun against the vent, forcing it open. She heard Duo pull the disk out as she climbed into the vent, Duo right behind her.

When they finally came to an opening and Lily climbed out, she was surprised to see a soldier standing there, gun pointed right at her. There was a blast and all she saw was black as she felt herself falling back and hit something warm and comforting.

"Shit," came Duo's faded voice. There were more bangs and she felt herself being lifted.

0000000000

"You let her get hurt?" Lily groaned as she could hear Wufei's voice in the background. "Heero's gonna kill you."

"Not just Heero." There was Kurama's voice. Was she at home?

"Kurama," started Hiei, "he's not worth it."

"I didn't let her get hurt. You think I wanted it to happen?"

"You guys, please calm down," came Quatre's sweet voice and Lily silently thanked him for it. "Lily's waking up, probably due to all your constant yelling."

"It's okay Quatre." Lily sat up, holding her head as it pounded away. She winced as she noticed the burning sensation on her shoulder. It wasn't as bad as she had thought. "Hiei, can you please call Yukina over?" Hiei nodded and left to head to get the kitchen phone and call his sister.

"As for all of you, Duo didn't LET me get shot. It just happened, okay? He couldn't have known. If not for him, I would be dead now. What do you think?" Lily glared up at her fiancé. "Ne, Kurama?"

"Hai," came Kurama's quite voice. "Gomen Lily."

"Daijoubu." Lily watched as Hiei re-entered the room.

"Yukina's on her way."

0000000000

That night, Yukina, Hiei's sister, appeared and treated Lily's wound. Yukina had wanted to be a doctor and was a nurse at the moment and a nearby hospital. Lily loved having her around. The girl was pleasant and although she didn't talk much, Lily knew that they understood each other just fine.

When Yukina finished, Lily went to join her friends in the living room. "I want to go home," she had explained to them. They all looked at her, surprised that she had just decided such a thing. Lily only shrugged and sat next to Wufei. "You'll escort me home, ne?" Wufei only shrugged.

"I want to go too," chimed Duo. "I want to see your home and meet your family."

Lily smiled and nodded her head. "Okay." She turned to Quatre and Trowa. "You will stay here, ne?" The two boys nodded. She turned her gaze in the direction of Kurama and Hiei and they nodded as well. "Well, it's settled then. Me, Wufei and Duo will leave first thing for Korea."

"Korea?" Duo's eyes widened. "You live in Korea."

"I thought you knew." Lily blinked.

"No, I thought you were from Japan."

"I was born in Japan," Lily explained, "but we moved to Korea."

"What about Korea?" Everyone's attention turned towards the door as a boy with slicked back black hair entered the room.

"Yusuke!" Lily let out a squeal of excitement. "You're back." She ran over, glomping her friend. Kurama and Hiei both just nodded in his direction. "Oh, by the way, me, Duo and Wufei are heading to Korea to visit my family," Lily explained as she pulled away.

"Oh really? Korea huh?" Yusuke placed a hand on Lily's shoulder. "If that's the case…" He smiled down at his friend and Lily blinked staring up at him a little confused. "I'm coming too."

"EH!"

0000000000

"Home sweet home!" Lily shouted as she ran up to the large mansion ahead of her. "Okaasan! Otousan! Tadaima!" She threw the door open and looked around.

"This is home?" Duo asked. He blinked as he glanced around trying to take in everything. "This is more like a country all in its own."

"I wasn't kidding when I said my family was rich," Lily explained, as she motioned for the maids to take everyone's luggage. Wufei quietly left the group and headed up to his room.

"Where's he going?" Duo asked Lily.

"To his room," Yusuke explained for her. "Speaking of, I miss mine. Yusuke separated from his friends and ran upstairs."

"Wait! He has a room here too?"

"Hai!" Lily chimed. "Everyone does. You see, first it was Wufei. I met him when I decided to live with Sakura's family in China. Her family did a lot of traveling. I was ten when I'd first met him. He actually took very good care of me back then." Lily took Duo's arm and started pulling him upstairs. "He didn't really have a home, so I asked him to come live with us here."

"And he actually came?"

"Of course. You see, Wufei, even though we argue a lot, is my best friend, just as I am his." Lily stopped in front of a door and pushed it open, pulling Duo in with her. "This is your room."

Duo blinked and looked around. This wasn't a room. It was too big for that. He turned back to Lily. "So who was next?"

"Then it was Sakura. She was so tired of her family moving around that she decided she wanted to stay here with me. I saw no problem with it." Lily smiled. "She's like a sister to me."

"But doesn't she have a thing for Heero?"

"No," Lily started. "She used to but not anymore. Now she just likes to tease him, just as I do Wufei."

"But Lily, you really do like Wufei, don't you?"

Lily blinked and smiled. "I don't know what gave you that idea Duo." She quickly left the room leaving Duo by himself.

Sighing, Duo sat down on his bed. He blinked, amazed at how comfortable it was. Lying back, he almost fell asleep but remembered it was still too early for that. He got up, deciding to explore the mansion and maybe learn his way around.

Unfortunately, as Duo was making his way around the mansion, he had lost his way. Looking around he had no idea where he was and there was no one around. "Figures. I knew I'd get lost. What made me think I could wander around and still make my way back?"

"Duo?"

Duo blinked and spun around only to face Heero. "Heero, man am I happy to see you."

"What are you doing here?" Heero demanded.

"Uh… Well see, I came with Lily."

"Lily's here? Where?"

"That's the thing. She just kind of left me by myself, not even bothering to show me around. I thought I could explore a bit and maybe find my way out of this place, but I only ended up getting lost."

"She just left you alone?" Heero rose an eyebrow at the boy. "Why would she do that?"

"I don't know. We were talking and then I mentioned that she really does like Wufei. She got quiet and just left."

"Baka." Heero glared at the braided boy. "Never bring up her feelings for Wufei."

"What do you mean?"

"Wufei is engaged. Has been for nearly all his life now. Wufei has accepted this responsibility. Lily accepts that. Nothing more. Leave it at that." Heero grabbed Duo's arm and started dragging him down the hall.

"Ow, Man. That hurts." Duo yanked his arm away and started rubbing it.

"Sorry." Heero continued walking. Duo sighed and just followed. "So what else were you and Lily talking about."

"She was telling me why the others lived here, but we only got up to Sakura."

"Oh I see." Heero turned around a corner which led to some stairs.

"So who moved in after Sakura?" Duo asked.

"Kurama and Hiei."

"Why did they move in?"

"Hm… Why indeed. I introduced her to Kurama one day. He was in my study group from school. We weren't close, but Lily likes to get to know new people so I figured it would be nice to introduce them. Kurama grew a liking to her, but Lily always stuck close to Wufei. I guess she just needed to get away from him to see Kurama's feelings." They made it down the stairs and Duo could see the entryway. He blinked and turned to Heero.

"You wanted out, ne?"

"Uh… hai."

"Are you hungry? You must have just gotten here not too long ago. You couldn't have eaten yet."

Duo laughed nervously and nodded. "Hai."

"Let's go then. My treat."

"Um… ok." Duo quietly followed the boy out of the large mansion. "So then, after Kurama and Hiei? Was it Yusuke?"

"Hai," Heero simply responded. "Actually he moved in because he was a hired guard for a little while. Eventually he just ended up staying."

"A hired guard?"

"You know he goes on missions, ne?" Heero asked. Duo nodded. "They aren't just normal missions. They're even more complex than our own."

"I see."

"So did Yukina ever live here?"

"Of course. Hiei wasn't about to just let his sister live anywhere. She actually moved in when Hiei and Kurama did."

"Oh I see. Hm. He is a protective brother. Probably more protective than you are with Lily."

"It's because I know that Lily can take care of herself, but that still doesn't stop me from worrying. She is my sister and will always be my sister."

"So I know about Quatre and Trowa though. Didn't they used to have an apartment around here?"

"Yes and eventually they had to evacuate it. Lily wasn't about to let them just live on the streets. Lily's too kind sometimes, but at least I trust those that she has taken in. Sakura knew Quatre and Trowa first. She met them when she lived in England. They were on a mission there."

"I see. So now I know more about everyone. Lily doesn't usually talk about her past. I'm surprised she even started today."

"She's friendly but in truth she's very secretive sometimes. You haven't known her long enough to know her past."

"I guess you're right. Everyone seems to have known each other for a long time. The only one I knew was Wufei. I feel kind of left out when I'm around everyone."

"Don't. I actually don't fit in with Lily's friends. I'm quiet and don't trust anyone. I like to stick by myself. They're the ones who hand out with me. I just go along with everyone because I like to see Lily enjoying herself."

Heero paused for a moment and entered a small quiet restaurant. The pair took seats at a small table. "Duo, this boy you're searching for, what do you know about him?"

"The boy?" Duo blinked and kind of blushed. "Well he was kind and the only one I trusted back then. He was my best friend and possibly my first crush. We promised that we would always be friends."

Heero just stared at the braided boy and Duo didn't know what to say. He started blushing, almost wanting to just get up and run away from him. He was a little creeped out.

"Does it have to be that boy?" Heero asked.

"Na?"

AN: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I leave it at that. Hahaha! Now you have to wait until the next chapter to see what exactly is happening. Yes Yes I know. I love you all too. Please review. THEY MAKE ME HAPPY! And usually motivate me to write more. So if you would like more please REVIEW! Arigatou.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Aww is this the chappie you've all been waiting for? Well here it is and I have to say I kind of had fun writing this chapter. You'll see why. Enjoy!

Special thanks to:

**WCInsane**: LOL. Enjoy that cliffhanger? Thank you! I know I'm mean. I'm glad you like the story so far. Makes me happy. I was starting to worry that people would lose their interest as it progressed.

**SerenityKaraTinaWolf**: Yay! A new person has reviewed. does happy dance Happiness is me! I'm happy that you like my story. Thankies!

**Marauder Heir**: Hehe, I love Duo's reaction as well. And I guess you've earned your boyfriend. Heh heh.

**LUV TO ALL!**

Chapter 6

"Duo? Are you okay?" Lily asked her friend as he walked through the door of the mansion.

"Can you please show me to my room?" Duo asked. He looked back at Heero who had followed him inside. Quickly Duo looked away and back at Lily. "I'm kind of tired. I just wanna relax for a little." Blinking, Lily nodded and brought Duo upstairs to his room. This time Duo made sure to pay attention to his surroundings and remembered the way to his room so he wouldn't have to ask again.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lily asked again. "Do you need anything?"

"No." He smiled down at her. "Thanks for worrying, but it's not necessary right now." He patted Lily on the head and shut the door, leaving her to stand in the hallway by herself.

Heero walked up to his sister. "Lily?"

"Heero?" Lily turned to her brother. "What did you say to him? What's wrong with him? What did you do?"

Heero was quiet for a moment when he finally said, "I confessed."

Lily blinked and sighed. "Oh Heero." Lily hugged her brother. "I told you he has someone important already."

Heero shook his head. "I will win him."

Lily stared up at him for a moment and then started to laugh. "Is that your new mission?"

"Hai."

"I admire you." Lily smiled. "I could never go after the one I really wanted. I hope you succeed Hee-chan." She placed her hand on Heero's cheek. "I want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy."

She started to walk away when Heero grabbed her arm. "Lily, you deserve to be happy as well."

For a brief moment Lily's face fell, but it was hard to tell because not even a moment later she was smiling again. "Hee-chan, I am happy."

0000000000

"Yusuke, you're back?" Sakura blinked when the young boy walked past her towards the front door.

"Oh, hey there Sakura." He grinned down at the young girl. "Nice to see you again." He placed his arm over her shoulders pulling her close. "Miss me?" He leaned down close to her face causing her to blush.

"Iye! Baka!" She quickly pushed Yusuke away. "Who could miss you?" She huffed and quickly stomped away. What was it about that boy that always got her so angry? He was obnoxious yes, but half the time he didn't have to be for her to even be angry at him. She really couldn't stand the boy.

Sakura rounded a corner and ran smack dab into Lily, both girls falling back.

"Itai!" Lily shouted out. She opened an eye to see who she had run into. "Sakura?" She opened the other eye and stood. "Ne, what's wrong?" She took Sakura's hand and pulled her up. Lily caught the flushed look on Sakura's face and she smiled. "You ran into Yusuke, ne?"

"Nani?" Sakura's eyes widened and she quickly shook her head. "No, what gives you that idea?"

"Cause you always look the same when you see him. Sakura, if you like him just admit it. Everyone else… well, maybe not Yusuke himself, but everyone else can tell that you like him."

"I do not!" Sakura huffed. "Why would I like that idiot?"

"The same reason I like that pigtailed boy." Lily smiled. "Just because." She poked Sakura on the head. "But then again… that's just between me and you." She winked and skipped off, disappearing into a room that Sakura recognized as the library room. Sakura only smiled.

0000000000

Duo peeked out his door, making sure that no one was around. He listened as his stomach spoke to him and quickly made his way down the stairs and towards the front door. There he ran into Wufei. He blinked and grinned.

"Hey Wu-man. How ya doin?"

"Hungry?"

"How ever did you know?"

Wufei snorted. "I know you." He motioned his hand in a direction away from the door. "It's cheaper to eat here, ne?" Duo blinked and nodded. "The kitchen is this way." Wufei started to lead the way.

"Why are you being so nice?" Duo asked.

"I can be."

"So I hear you're engaged."

"Who told you that?"

"Heero."

"Did you ask about Lily then? I see no other reason to bring it up."

"I did." Duo looked down. "Wu-man, what do you think of Lily?"

"What do you mean?" The two entered the kitchen and Duo looked around at the chef's. One bowed his head. Duo figured that was the head chef.

"I mean, how do you feel towards Lily?"

"I hold no feelings for the nuisance," Wufei stated, not looking back at Duo.

"Is that true? You two argue, but you take very good care of her. Lily said the two of you are best friends. I think Lily still loves you."

"That's impossible. She's engaged."

"To Kurama. They're a cute couple, but they don't even argue. They're a quiet couple and everything always seems too perfect between them."

"That's because Kurama really does love Lily." Wufei started searching through cabinets. Duo instead turned towards one of the chef's and asked them to cook for him. He turned back to Wufei.

"Are you sure?" Duo sighed. "It just doesn't seem right."

"That's how life is."

0000000000

"Ah, Hee-chan!" Lily caught up to her brother and grabbed his arm. "I'm hungry. Escort me to the kitchen."

"Hn… Fine. I was headed there anyway."

"Arigatou!" she sang out. "You're the best brother."

0000000000

"So how exactly did you and Lily meet?" Duo had asked Wufei. The two were still in the kitchen waiting for their food. "I know it was when she lived in China, but that still doesn't explain how you two met."

"She was in a grade under me and she tended to walk the same way home as I did. One day she was being followed by some strange boys because they knew that she was a foreigner and she didn't speak Chinese very well. When they tried to approach her she was frightened and I had to intervene. After that I just always walked her home and she somehow became an attachment."

"You don't seem to mind," Duo stated moving over to see what the chef was cooking.

"I do mind!" Wufei practically shouted. "I hate having her as an attachment. I hate when she's always around. Women are weak. I want nothing to do with…" Wufei tried to move towards Duo but tripped over one chef as he had been trying to walk by. Wufei flew forward into the braided boy and the two found themselves on the floor, Wufei straddling the other boy.

"Wufei?"

The pigtailed boy looked up to spot Lily at the kitchen door, Heero right next to him. The look on Heero's face wasn't a pleasant one. Wufei shoved off the braided boy and rushed over to Lily who was staring down at the ground now, bangs hiding the look on her face. Wufei started to reach out to her, but Lily smacked his hand away finally looking up. She was smiling, but it wasn't her normal smile. Wufei knew this. Which was she mad about? What he'd said or what she'd seen?

"I heard you talking as I was walking here and I'm sorry I'm an attachment. I won't stick around you anymore. But I didn't expect to see you all over Duo." She opened those violet eyes of hers up at Wufei. They were dark. The cheerfulness they usually held was gone. "I don't know what to think anymore." She turned and ran out of the kitchen no longer hungry.

Wufei sighed and looked to his side, completely forgetting that Heero was there. He jumped back as Heero was glaring him. It was that death glare that everyone knew so well. He'd really messed up this time. Heero shoved past Wufei and over to Duo who was dusting himself off.

Heero stopped in front of Duo, the braided boy not even noticing at first. Finally Duo looked up and nearly jumped back at the sight of Heero. Heero grabbed the boy by the shoulders and pulled him forward, placing his lips against the other boy's. Duo blinked, unsure of what to think. Finally Heero pulled back and leaned forward close to Duo's ear. Heero's lips brushed against his ear and he finally spoke.

"I will win your heart. You're mine and no one else's whether you see or it or not. I won't let anyone else have you."

Duo blinked and stepped back in surprise. "EH?"

AN: Heh heh. Another cliffie. Don't hurt me. Onegai? Luv to all! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Another chappie for my lovely fans. YAY! Please read and review.

Special thanks to:

**WCInsane**: I'm sorry about all the cliffies. I'm glad that you enjoy the story so much. Makes me happy. And I hope you continue to enjoy it!

**SerenityKaraTinaWolf**: Yay for another happy review. Thankies!

**Marauder Heir**: Heh heh, gomen. Don't worry about Sakura and Yusuke. You're just playing hard to get. And isn't it great that Heero's so determined. Kawaii actually, lol.

**Morning Glory**: Aww, someone who cares about Lily. Makes me happy. And drama only makes stories better, right? LOL. Glad you enjoy my story so far.

Chapter 7

"Move in with you?" Heero stared down at his sister. "Why?"

"I think the only way for you to remember your past is to actually see where you were from. I asked 'Kaasan and 'Tousan and they told me where your orphanage was. It's actually close to my school." She took her brother's hand. "Hee-chan, I want you to remember."

"Lily, I told you, I don't need to remember."

"Hee-chan, I have a theory. I won't tell you that theory, but one day when you're ready I want to tell you." She looked up pleading with him. "Please Hee-chan."

Heero sighed. He hated secrets, but if Lily thought it would help him why not? "Hn."

"Arigatou!" Lily sang out. She jumped up, hugging her brother. She skipped off happily. Heero just watched her until she disappeared around the corner. He knew Lily wanted him to move in so she could help him, but he had the impression she also felt lonely without him around. The only other one she loved to have around all the time was Wufei and no one knew how long Wufei would be staying with Lily, or if he would even go back considering what had happened the other day.

"Heero…" Heero blinked and spun to face Wufei.

"Hn?"

"Is Lily really mad at me?"

"Why do you care?"

"I just do, okay?" Wufei shouted at him. "Lily's… she's my best friend."

"Should have thought of that before." Heero brushed past Wufei and up the stairs towards his room. Wufei only glared after him. He knew he had made a mistake, but Heero didn't need to rub it in his face.

"Wu-man? What ya doin' just standin' there?" Duo walked up to the dark haired boy.

"Oh, Maxwell." Wufei sighed. "I was trying to talk to Heero, but it seems he's upset with me."

"About that," Duo started. "Why did you say the things you did? I can tell just by watching the two of you that you really do care for her, so then why?"

Wufei's fist clenched tightly Duo thought he was gonna start bleeding. "I don't want her to always be so attached. I don't want her to still love me. She has Kurama now. But I don't want her to hate me either, but it's the only way."

"You know, you should really leave that choice up to Lily. If she wants to love you then she'll love you," Duo pointed out. Wufei blinked and looked up at the braided boy. "And think about it… Lily had how long without you around to get over you and she still isn't. Sure, she hides it now, but I can see she still cares." Duo shrugged. "What whatever. C'est la vie."

"Maxwell..." Wufei wasn't sure what to say. Sometimes that baka really did say stuff that made sense. Wufei smiled. "Arigatou."

"No prob man." Duo patted the boy on his back and walked off.

0000000000

"A ball?" Yusuke groaned. "Figures. I hate those stupid things. Can't I just brush it off?"

"Baka!" Lily smacked the boy on the head. "You know the rules. As long as you reside in this house you must attend every formal occasion. It's not like I wanna go either, but we have no choice."

"I've never been to a ball before," Duo pointed out.

Lily grinned. "There's a first time for everything." She thought for a moment. "You're going to have to learn the dances." She grinned over at her brother. "Hee-chan, are you willing to teach Duo?"

Heero blinked and Lily could see the tiniest smirk forming. "Hn."

"Great." Lily looked back to Yusuke. "And Yusuke, I know you know that I'm thinking and you're gonna take advantage of this chance… ne?"

Yusuke grinned. "Read ya loud and clear leader. Hai!" Lily laughed and turned to Duo.

"Ano, Duo, can you please inform Wufei about the ball?" Lily looked down sadly. As much as she would love a reason to speak with Wufei, she would leave him alone if he didn't want her around.

Duo looked at his friend sadly and nodded. "Hai."

0000000000

"What makes you think I wanna go to the ball with you?" Sakura asked Yusuke as she was digging around in the library for a book that she had not read yet. "I don't go to formal occasions with idiots. You'll just make me look like one as well."

"Aw, Sakura, don't be like that." Yusuke grinned. "It would be fun going together. I wanna go with the best looking girl here." Sakura turned away, finding herself fighting of a blush. She shook her head and quickly grabbed a book.

"Like I said, I don't go to formal occasions with idiots."

"Fine! Be like that," Yusuke pouted. "Don't go with me then, but I will find a way to catch your attention during the ball." With that, Yusuke winked at the girl and quickly left the library.

0000000000

"Hey, Wu-man!" Duo finally caught up to the dark haired boy. He stopped to catch his breath as Wufei stared down at him.

"What do you want Maxwell?"

He motioned for Wufei to wait a moment. When he'd finally caught his breath he looked over at the other boy. "Lily wanted me to inform you of the upcoming ball."

"Ball?" Wufei nodded. "Thank you." He turned and started walking away.

"Wu-man…" Wufei stopped and turned back to the braided boy. "I think it'd be your best chance to apologize to her there." Wufei blinked and nodded.

"I planned on it." This time Duo did allow the pigtailed boy to walk away. He sighed as he remembered that he had to go practice his dancing with Heero. Why had Lily done that? The last thing Duo wanted was to be alone with Heero… dancing of all things.

"Duo?"

Duo jumped as Heero walked up behind him. "Don't do that. You'll give me a heart attack." Duo glared at the other boy.

"Gomen." Heero motioned for Duo to follow him and the two boys headed to one of the many studies where they would practice dancing.

Heero could hear Duo groan behind him and he turned to face the boy. "Is there a problem?"

"No… no problem." Duo shook his head quickly his braid flying around him. "I just…"

"Don't want to be left in a room with just me?" Heero rose an eyebrow at the boy and Duo's eyes widened. The boy was good.

"Look Man, let's get things straight here. I already have someone I want. And that someone isn't you." Duo looked up into those cobalt eyes of Heero's wincing as the boy stared at him blankly. There was no getting through to him.

"Duo…" Heero started as he stepped towards the boy. Duo blinked and started backing away nervously. Not realizing there was a chair behind him he bumped into it and fell into the chair. Heero leaned over the boy, placing both hands on either side of him.

"Uh… look Heero… I…" But he didn't finish his statement as Heero leaned over and kissed the boy. Duo blinked and Heero dug his hand into Duo's braid, jerking the boy's head back a little. When Duo registered what was happening he willed himself to fight back but found himself returning the kiss. When Heero finally pulled away Duo had to fight back a small whimper.

"I will make you want me," Heero stated and walked away to go start the music.

Duo bit back that whimper again as Heero had turned his back on him and only one thought ran through Duo's head. _Sexy._

0000000000

Lily sat in the dinning room poking at a piece of steak. She sighed and pushed it away, folding her arms on the table in front of her and laying her head down. She had hoped that she would feel a little better if she had come home for a little while, but it turns out she had been wrong. Things only got worse. Ever since Wufei had come back those feelings had come rushing back. Lily was tired of caring for someone she couldn't have. And while she knew that there had been nothing between Wufei and Duo that day, she still couldn't help but get jealous because Wufei was getting along better with Duo lately than he had been with Lily. And to add on, the things that Wufei had said about her. It hurt.

She buried her face into her hands and held back her tears. She had to get over this. Wufei was her best friend or so she had thought. It was obvious Wufei didn't feel the same.

Lily sat up taking a deep breath. She stood from her seat and started to leave the room but stopped when she saw Wufei standing in the doorway. Her eyes turned into a cold blank stare and Wufei winced. He knew this was his fault and that Lily had a reason to be mad at him.

"Lily… I…" he started. Lily brushed past him exiting out into the hallway. She stopped a little ways away.

"Wufei…" He had thought Lily was crying, but he wasn't sure. She wouldn't look at him. "It's okay. You don't have to worry. I don't want to be your friend either."

"Lily!" He reached out to grab her arm but she dashed away, rounding a corner. When Wufei reached the corner she was gone. There were multiple doors or halls that she could have run into. This place was a maze after all. He sighed knowing he wouldn't be able to find her.

"I'm such an idiot."

0000000000

That night Duo dreamt of the boy again only this time he couldn't remember what the boy looked like. Instead in this dream it was in the now and it was Heero that was chasing after him in that beautiful field he played in so many years ago. He tried to remember it as it was back then when he was with the boy but when it came to it, the boys face was blurry. Duo couldn't make anything out.

This time they weren't chasing one another. Duo stood behind the boy. He wanted to see his face. The boy slowly turned, that face still blurred out. "I'm closer than you think."

Duo woke up instantly. He switched on his light and took a deep breath. "Closer than I think?" It didn't make sense. Had the boy been near him and he didn't know about it? No. Duo shook his head. He would know if the boy were near him. Taking another deep breath, Duo switched off his light and fell back to sleep.

AN: Well, another chappie finished. I hope you all enjoyed and please review. Onegai?


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Well, here it is. Another chapter. Thanks for all who are reading this. I'm glad that you enjoy my story. I like being able to create things that other people enjoy. It's kind of a goal of mine, lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review afterwards.

**Luv to all!**

Chapter 8

Lily stared into the mirror. Her dress was a long silky strapless red dress that flowed around her as she walked. Light glitter sparkled, giving a shine to her beauty. She had tied her hair up, curling it to bounce behind her. She sighed as she remembered how much she didn't want to go to this ball.

There was a knock on her door. Probably Heero to escort her downstairs. She took one last look in the mirror and bounced over the door. Pulling it open, she smiled up at Heero. He looked great, as usual, in his black suit. Lily smiled and took his arm.

Heero looked down at his sister, thinking that she looked beautiful as usual. He felt her stop when Wufei appeared in front of them. Sticking her nose in the air, she pulled Heero around the dark haired boy, heading towards the stairs. There she met up with Sakura and Yusuke, who had apparently talked the girl into allowing him to escort her to the ball. Lily hid a laugh and nodded to her friends.

Yusuke looked down at Sakura. He loved it when she dressed up. She wore a velvety purple dress that stopped just below her knees. Her dress tied behind her neck to hold it up. She wore open toed heels which the straps wrapped themselves halfway up her calves.

Lily and Heero were the first to walk down the stairs. Yusuke and Sakura waited till they reached the bottom before they followed after, Wufei and Duo close behind. Before anyone else could dance they had to wait for Lily and Heero. The two siblings stepped out onto the floor, Lily placing one hand on Heero's shoulder and taking his hand in the other. They glided across the floor gracefully. Duo couldn't believe how good they were.

"Don't be surprised," Wufei explained, reading the expression on Duo's face. "They've been doing this practically all their lives." Duo blinked but nodded in understandment. It only made sense that they were good at ballroom dancing. That's why Lily had made Heero his teacher. But couldn't she have taught him herself? He sighed and took a seat at the nearest table. While everyone else had joined the dance he had no one in particular to dance with.

Wufei on the other hand had something else he wanted to do. Stepping up to the two siblings he tapped on Heero's shoulder, causing the two to stop and turn towards him. "I'm sorry Heero, but do you mind if I cut in?" Heero nodded, pulling away from his sister. Lily sighed knowing that she had no choice but to accept this dance. Wufei stepped to her and she bowed her head.

"What do you want Wufei?" Lily asked as the two started their dance.

"You look beautiful tonight Lily," he commented. Lily's face lit up a little as a blush slowly crept its way to the surface. Wufei just smiled.

"A-arigatou."

"Lily, I'm sorry." Lily blinked, staring up at the boy. "What I said… I shouldn't have. I was wrong. You're my best friend. I don't want to lose you."

Lily sighed and blinked back tears. "Baka."

"Lily?"

"Anata wa honto ni baka." She looked away from him and just rested her head on his shoulder, holding him close. "You could never lose me."

"I could. And I almost did. I know I'm an idiot." He shook his head. "I let my pride get to me again. I want to keep you close Lily, and I want to return to that house. I want to stay with you for as long as I can."

"Wufei…" Lily pulled away staring up into those dark eyes and she smiled. They had stopped dancing by now, the couple just standing there in the middle of the dance floor. She shook her head and cupped his face with her hands. "Stay with me as long as you like. We are best friends, ne?"

0000000000

Sakura had been watching from the side lines and smiled at the sight in front of her. "Seems like Wufei and Lily have worked things out. I hated seeing those two fighting."

"Oh, like that was any better than their normal arguing," Yusuke commented.

"Baka!" Sakura smacked the boy on the back of the head and glared at her, but only for a moment. "It is different. Their normal arguing shows how much they really do care about one another."

"Sure. Hey Sakura, let's go dance… Please?" Yusuke begged the girl. While he wasn't much for ballroom dancing, it beat just sitting here. And besides, it was an excuse to have the girl close and all to himself.

"I don't want to dance." Sakura turned away from the boy, crossing her arms boredly. Of course she'd rather be dancing, but not with Yusuke.

"Of course you do," said Yusuke, standing from his seat and wrapping his arm around the girl's waist and pulling her close to face him. "You can't hide it from me. You should know that already," he said leaning in close, lips almost touching hers. She quickly turned away.

"Baka."

Yusuke sighed and pulled the girl out onto the dance floor. "I told you that day we met I would make you mine."

"Yeah, you know… that's the type of behavior that turned me away from you." Sakura found herself dancing pretty close to the boy but tried to ignore it.

"Why do you hate me Sakura…? What did I do?" Yusuke pulled her closer and the girl wondered if it was possible to get any closer than this.

"I don't… hate you…" she found herself saying. Why did she say that? She did hate him… didn't she? She looked up at the boy, a mistake on her part. Yusuke ducked down quickly, placing his lips against hers. Sakura blinked and automatically pushed away. "What are you doing?"

"You said you don't hate me." Yusuke sighed. "Sakura, I love you."

"Baka!" She ran off the dance floor and over to her friends who were sitting. Lily blinked at Sakura and then back at Yusuke. She had no idea what had just happened. Her focus had been where Duo and Heero stood in the corner talking.

Heero had pulled the boy away from everyone else, claiming that he needed to speak with him in private. Duo didn't struggle, but he didn't look too happy either. Duo had tried walking away from Heero, but Heero caught the boy pinning him against the wall.

"I'm talking to you."

"Let go," Duo ordered, glaring at the boy. "I want nothing to do with you."

"Dance with me."

"What?" Duo rose an eyebrow at the boy. "In front of all these people? No thanks."

"Dance with me." Heero took the boy's hand, dragging him out onto the dance floor. "Don't worry about the other people."

"Heero…" Duo sighed and allowed himself to dance with Heero.

"Duo, I want to be with you. I don't know why, but I do. Lily asked me to move in with you guys." He looked into Duo's cobalt eyes. "I think I will. If it'll bring me close to you I don't see why not."

"Heero…" Duo was surprised by the boy's words and he sighed. "I don't know what to say."

"Say that you'll be with me."

"I'm sorry Heero, but I've got someone I need to find, someone else important to me. I know you don't understand, but it's what I've always wanted ever since that day he left."

"Duo… I'll take care of you. If you're with me, I promise to take good care of you."

Duo sighed yet again. "I'm sorry."

"No!" Heero pulled the boy into a tight embrace and Duo found himself melting.

"What is it about you?" The two boys had stopped dancing and Duo wrapped his arms around Heero, returning that embrace. "I'm looking for someone else, but you just get to me. I admit, I am attracted to you, but I have to know Heero. I don't even know if that boy is alive. I want to know. Even if he's forgotten about me, I want to know." He felt Heero release him and Duo pulled away smiling at the boy. "I'm sorry." He turned, heading up the stairs to his room He couldn't wait to return home.

AN: Hope you enjoyed. Review please. I wanna know what people think. And I think I need some inspiration for the next chapter. So please please please review. PLEASE?

Luv to all!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Who's excited to see another chapter up? I am! I'm surprised I'm getting them out so quickly.

Special thanks to:

**Marauder Heir**: Heh heh! Oh so you don't like the color purple. Doesn't mean it wasn't a pretty dress. But I'm glad you liked the last chapter. So here's another one. Enjoy!

**Modified Tam**: I'm glad that you like Heero. And yeah I know there's a lot of dramas. I tend to love dramas. But I try not to overdo it. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far, and it makes me sad that Duo pushes Heero away as well, but there wouldn't be a story if he didn't. Sorry.

**LUV TO ALL!**

Chapter 9

Lily looked around at her now full house and smiled. "Room arrangements will need to be changed. Not too much, but enough." Thinking for a moment, she nodded her head. "Ne, Hiei, you said Yukina is moving back in, right?" Hiei nodded and Lily smiled yet again.

"This is how room arrangement will go. Hiei and Yusuke can keep their rooms as long as Hiei is willing to share with Wufei." The two boys rose eyebrows at her and she shrugged. "I doubt either of you wanna share a room with Yusuke." Thinking for a moment, both boys shook their heads. Lily turned to Sakura.

"You can have my room. I never use it anyway. I mostly stay downstairs in the basement." Sakura blinked and then smiled.

"Gotcha."

Lily laughed and shook her head, turning to Duo and Heero. "You two will be sharing the attic. I hope you don't mind." Lily winked to her brother and Heero hid a smile, simply nodding. "You always did want a bigger room Duo."

"Yeah, but…" Duo sighed and dropped his head. "Yeah yeah. Okay."

Lily nodded and looked over at Trowa and Quatre. "And you two? You can have Duo's old room." Lily turned back to Sakura. "And I forgot to mention. Because Yukina is coming back you will have to share a room with her."

Sakura blinked then smiled. "She's too sweet. Of course I don't mind sharing a room with her."

"Good, now that that's all settled." Lily sat down next to Kurama, linking her hand through his. "Quatre and Trowa have already sorted out their school transfers. Tomorrow is the weekend. I'll take Heero, Sakura and Wufei up there to fill out their papers for a transfer."

"Sounds like a plan," Sakura chimed in. "Can't wait to see my new school."

Lily rose an eyebrow at her friend. "Was that sarcasm I heard?" Sakura blinked and laughed nervously.

"So you noticed huh?"

Lily sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "How could I not?" She smiled. "Eh, you may not care to go to school, but think of it this way. We've got less than two years left."

"Speak for yourself," Duo cut in. "Less than a year." He grinned. "And I can't wait for that year to be over."

"You have to pass first," came Heero's voice. "From what I hear you're near failing." Duo blinked and the boy. "If you want though, I can tutor you so you can get that year over."

"You would do that?" asked Duo, his eyes widening.

"Baka." Heero shifted his gaze away from the boy next to him and over to his sister. "Lily isn't the only person who likes school."

Duo blinked. "Man, your family is weird." Duo shrugged and yawned, standing up. "Anyway, it's getting kind of late and we still gotta shift our stuff around, so let's get to work."

Lily nodded and took Sakura, pulling her up to her room. The two girls spent some time chatting while they packed the rest of Lily's belongings into two boxes. Most of her stuff was already downstairs.

"Now all we have to do is wait for your stuff to arrive," Lily explained, "and then we can rearrange your room around for both you and Yukina."

"Yay! I get to share a room with Yukina." Sakura clapped her hands, smiling cheerfully. "Girl talk every night." Lily only laughed. Kurama and Hiei appeared in their door and Lily motioned to the boxes, which the two teens snatched up and brought downstairs for her. Grinning back at her friend, Lily gave her the peace sign and ducked out of the room, bumping right into Wufei. Blinking up at the boy Lily quickly spun away, Wufei catching her wrist.

"Are you avoiding me?"

"Why would I be avoiding you Wufei?" She pulled her wrist away, staring up into the boy's dark eyes. Sighing, she backed away a bit. "I just… I'm glad you came back, but I need time." She turned away from him, but paused before walking away. "I need to sort out my feelings Wufei."

Wufei blinked, unsure of what Lily was talking about. What feelings could she possibly have to sort out? They were only friends, right? Lily had Kurama… she wasn't making sense.

"I'll leave you to figure it out," she cut into his thoughts and walked away.

Wufei sighed and headed to his room where Hiei was sitting on the bed. Hiei looked up at the dark haired boy. "Lily said after paperwork tomorrow we're all going out to buy some bunk beds. While Yukina and Sakura won't mind sharing, there's the issue of me and you, and Heero and Duo. Actually, this bed will be moved into the attic as it's big enough to fit two beds. We'll be the only ones receiving bunk beds."

"Is it necessary then for Lily to go? Couldn't we just go pick one ourselves?" Wufei asked.

"It's her money," Hiei huffed at him.

"Oh… I see."

"Hiei?" Kurama peeked his head around the door and blinked at Wufei, nodding his head in apology as he ducked out.

"Che." Hiei sighed and got off the bed, heading out to go catch his friend. Wufei blinked, thinking those two were too close to be just friends. They were always together.

"Ne, Wu-man!" Duo shoved the door open, prancing into the room. "Have you seen Lily around?"

"Hm?" Wufei looked up at the braided boy. "Yeah… she's probably downstairs sleeping. It is late and she looked tired last time I spoke to her."

"I guess it makes sense." Duo pouted a bit. "She does have to get up early tomorrow."

"Hai." Wufei turned from the boy and looked around the room. By the looks of Hiei earlier, it seemed like Wufei would have to find somewhere else to sleep for the night. The couch was probably his best bet.

"Well, alright. You look tired as well and you also have to get to up," Duo said all too cheerfully. Grinning at the dark haired boy, Duo bounced out of the room heading up towards the attic. He had already gathered his stuff from his room, Heero helping him move everything upstairs so that way Trowa and Quatre could get comfortable in their new room.

"Heero!" Duo sang out falling out onto his futon on the floor.

"Baka!" Heero shot out. "I told you that you could sleep on the bed tonight."

"No, it's okay. The futon is enough." Duo grinned and pulled the blanket over his head.

"If you stay there I'll sleep right next to you," Heero threatened and Duo suddenly jumped up.

"You wouldn't."

"I see no problem with it. We both know how determined I am to make you mine." Heero smirked at that wide eyed expression on Duo's face. "If you don't like that idea then sleep on the bed."

"Hai hai," Duo sang out and bounced over the bed. He flopped down, pillows and blankets flowing around him. Heero only smiled thinking how cute Duo looked.

Heero laid out on the futon and watched as Duo curled into the blankets, reaching over to shut off the light. It was cute the way that Duo snuggled against all those pillows. Heero couldn't help but smile at the sight. A moment later and Duo's change in breathing told him the boy had already fallen asleep. Rolling over to his side, he as well fell asleep.

0000000000

_"You're not Heero. Who are you?" Duo asked the boy with the blurry face. "Please, I need to know your name."_

_"Does it really matter that much?" the boy asked, staring up at a full grown Duo. "You've already done so well without me. Do you really need to know my name anymore?"_

_"I do. I've been searching my whole life for you."_

_"Maybe it's time you move on." The boy started fading and Duo reached out to him._

_"No, don't leave me again."_

_"I think you're more afraid of him leaving you."_

_Duo looked at the boy in confusion and his eyes widened as he now stared at Heero. The boy had vanished. He looked around trying to see if they boy was maybe hiding somewhere, but he saw no trace of him. He turned to face Heero, but he as well started to disappear._

_"No!" Duo reached out, his hand flying through the form in front of him. "Don't leave me. You can't leave me too. I need you! No!"_

0000000000

Duo's eyes flew open only to find himself in Heero's embrace. He was covered in sweat, breathing deeply. He threw his arms around the other boy, holding on tightly. "Don't leave me," he pleaded.

"I won't ever leave you," Heero responded. "I promise. Not unless you tell me to." The rest of that night Heero remained by Duo's side. He watched over the boy as he fell into a deep sleep. It was a while before he himself had fallen asleep.

AN: Yay! Another chapter finished. Did you like it? Did you? Did you? Please review. Please please please. I get discouraged when I don't have a lot of reviews. Makes me sad. Anyway, luv to all! And keep watch for the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Well, here it is people. The next chapter! I hope you enjoy this one. Sorry it took a little longer to update this time, though not really that long. I'd lost my inspiration there for a moment. Sigh. And just so everyone knows… I only used two animes in this story. No more than that.

Disclaimer: I do not, can not, and will not ever own Gundam Wing and Yu Yu Hakusho… unfortunately. Sob.

AN: See? Two animes. And as for Sakura and Lily. Lily is ME people. ME. And she's just as moody as me so I'm sorry if there are people out there who think she has constant mood swings and that she's annoying. And Sakura happens to be one of my best friends… But anyway, moving on.

Special Thanks to:

**Marauder Heir**: Baka! Sweetness is good sometime. Go ahead. Gag on that Sweetness… baka…. Lucky I love you. Che. And keep reviewing. Mwahahahahahahaha!

**Daja666**: Smiles. I'm glad that you like the story and I hope that you keep enjoying it. And thank you for the review.

**Modified Tam**: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Hehe, I did too. And thank you for the reviews. They make me really happy. Please keep reviewing.

**Luv to all!**

Chapter 10

Duo woke up the next morning, blinking back sleep filled eyes. He was unsure for a moment where he was but then last night came fluttering back to mind. He nearly shot up until he felt Heero shift next to him, still asleep. Blinking, Duo couldn't help but smile. Heero looked so peaceful and almost innocent. Duo brushed a strand of hair off the boy's face.

Heero shifted again and opened his Persian blue eyes at Duo. "Morning. Feeling better?" Heero asked and Duo nodded.

"Thank you." The boy sat up, staring down at Heero. "You didn't have to stay with me last night."

"I did." Heero sat up as well. "I don't think you fully understand yet." Heero smiled. "Any reason to be with you and I'll take it. You will be mine. I promise you I will make you mine."

0000000000

"Chocolate in mine!" Duo passed the bag of chocolate chips to Lily as she was mixing pancake batter.

"You and your chocolate, baka." Lily made everyone else's pancakes first and with the last batch dumped some chocolate chips into it. Pouring it into the pan she set the rest in the middle of the table. Lily flipped Duo's pancake and when it was done just set it on his plate.

"Yum! Pancakes!" Sakura poured strawberry syrup onto hers and Lily's. Lily sat next to her friend nodding her thanks.

Heero set out cups in front of everyone and poured orange juice into all of them. He then sat down and took one of the pancakes from the middle, pouring just regular syrup onto it. Wufei then took that syrup from Heero.

"What? No coffee this morning?" Duo asked.

"You don't need any," Lily responded. "That chocolate will be enough." She stuck a piece of her pancake into her mouth.

"So, we're heading over to the school today, ne?" Sakura asked and Lily nodded. "Yayness!"

"You'll have some paperwork to fill out." Lily grinned at the only other girl at the table. "I know how you hate paperwork." Sakura blinked then groaned. Lily couldn't help but laugh a little as she finished off her pancake, setting the plate in the sink. "Duo, can you do dishes today?"

"For you Lily, anything." He smiled and hopped up, collecting the rest of the plates and glasses.

Lily grabbed her coat and left the house, followed closely by Sakura, Wufei and Heero. They headed over to the school where Lily introduced them to the headmistress Une. Heero was the first to finish filling out his paperwork, followed by Wufei. Lily sat over with Sakura who just glared at the forms in front of her.

"I don't see the point in this. It's just stupid," Sakura commented as she reached the last bit and signed it. Getting up, she handed it back to Une who nodded.

"I'll see you all first thing tomorrow then in my office," Une had instructed and dismissed the new students.

"See. Now that wasn't too bad," Lily pointed out.

"Speak for yourself," Sakura complained. "If you ask me, they really don't need that much information on a student." Lily only sighed.

"If that's what you think."

"I do."

0000000000

"We're back. Where's Hiei?" Lily asked as she walked into the house.

"Downstairs with Kurama," Quatre explained.

"Thanks." She walked past the crowd in the living room to the door leading to her room. Heading down the stairs she stopped and smiled at the two boys on the bed. "Hiei, are you ready? We're going out for beds today."

"You and Wufei can go," Hiei explained. "I don't care what kind of bed it is as long as there is one."

Lily blinked then sighed. "If that's what you want." She smiled and waved bye to the two boys, running back up the stairs. She looked at Wufei and simply stated, "It's just me and you." She then turned to Heero. "I don't think you and Duo will have a problem getting the other bed upstairs?"

"We'll be fine."

"Great." Lily took Wufei arm and pulled the boy outside. "Yay! It's just you and me now." Wufei blinked and sighed. Why did he chose Lily of all people to be his best friend? "Wufei?" He looked down at the girl and she pulled away. "You don't look too happy to be spending the day with me." She sighed. "If you want I can just give you the money and you can just go pick out your own bed."

"What?" Wufei stopped. "Lily, if I didn't want to spend time with you I would have just sent you to get a bed or gone by myself."

Lily smiled up at her friend. "I guess you're right."

0000000000

"This bed? You want me to help you move this bed?" Duo sighed.

"Is there a problem?" Heero asked. "Because I can get someone else to help me. Better yet, I can do it by myself." Duo blinked and grabbed the boy's arm as he reached out for the bed.

"I can't have you do that. You could hurt yourself. I didn't say I wouldn't help."

Heero nodded and both boys pulled the mattress of the bed. After pulling the bed apart, they set to carrying all the pieces upstairs. Duo looked around the room.

"So how are we gonna do this?"

"Hm… we can set both beds back against that wall."

Duo nodded and they moved the already set bed back against the wall and started putting the other one together. When they were finished, Duo stepped back, forgetting the box of tools was right behind him. Stumbling right into it, Duo waved his arms around trying to regain balance as he felt himself falling back. Heero instantly stepped forward wrapping his arm around the boy's waist to catch him and pull him back up, only both of the boys fell over. Duo groaned and opened his eyes to stare up Persian blue eyes.

Heero stared down at the boy. This is what he had meant to happen, but he would enjoy it while he can. He felt the boy shift slightly under his weight, and a grin painted Duo's face.

"So, is this another reason to be next to me?"

Heero blinked and suddenly shoved off the boy.

"Heero?" He waved his hand in front of the boy but Heero only looked away. Duo thought that maybe the boy was mad at him, but what Heero didn't want the boy to know was that he had actually been blushing. What was it about the boy that drew Heero to him? Shaking his head, Heero stood.

"Hey, where ya goin'?" Duo asked, following suit.

"For a walk." Heero then left the boy alone in the attic.

0000000000

"So they'll deliver it by tonight," Lily explained to Hiei. She sat down on the couch and watched as Wufei had headed to his room. Sighing, she threw her head back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Lily? You're back already?"

Lily blinked and looked over to see her brother. Then she grinned. "Perfect!" She jumped up and grabbed her brother's arm. "Let's make a trip, okay?" Heero blinked then nodded, suddenly realizing what his sister had wanted.

"To the orphanage?"

"Hai!" she sang out and pulled Heero along. He quickly grabbed his and her coat before they reached the door. Pulling his arm away from her, he threw her jacket over her shoulders and slipped his on. Slipping into her jacket, Lily then reclaimed her brother's arm.

When they reached the orphanage a nun walked out and greeted the two. "Can I help you?" The nun blinked when she spotted Lily. "Oh, Hino-san. What brings you here today?" Heero rose an eyebrow at his sister, wondering why the nun already knew her.

"Actually I'm here because of my brother, Heero. My family adopted him from this very orphanage, and on his way to meet us, there was an accident. He can't remember anything from before he met us."

"Heero? Oh!" The nun smiled. "Heero Yuy?" She looked at the boy. "It really is you, isn't it?" She took the boy's hand and led the pair inside. "It's been such a long time. When I'd heard about the accident, I wasn't sure if you'd lived through it."

"Sister Kaede, I brought Heero here because I want to help him remember his past. He feels he's forgotten someone important to him. I want to help him, but at the same time I want him to remember on his own."

Kaede smiled and nodded. "I understand. To remember on your own shows how important that memory was to you. If it's someone important that you're trying to remember, I suggest you go down to the field in the back. It's where you used to always play when you were little."

Heero nodded his thanks, and Lily led him to the field. When he they reached the field, Heero felt kind of nostalgic. He sat down on the grass and viewed the field around him. A memory flashed through his mind, but it was too quick for him to see what it was. He lay back, watching the clouds move above him. Lily took that chance to slip away unnoticed.

"Sister Kaede." Lily walked up to the sister and Kaede nodded at the girl.

"What is it child?"

"Heero's important someone…" Lily looked down for a moment but then her eyes flashed back up to Kaede. "It was Duo, wasn't it?"

The nun blinked then smiled. "Yes, my child. It was Duo. You knew this before you came here, didn't you?"

"I had a hunch. I used to come here for the chapel and that's how I met Duo. The orphanage is connected to the church, and Duo was always in there, staring up at that cross." Lily sighed. "When my parents said that they adopted Heero from here I couldn't help but think they were connected. Heero's forgotten someone important from his past, and Duo is searching for that someone important. I don't know why I never saw it before."

"My dear child, God has sent you to guide these two boys. You are their only chance now."

Lily blinked then nodded. "Hai!" She smiled when Heero walked up to them. "Thank you for your help today, Sister. We'll be back another day." Lily once again linked her arm through her brother's and the two set off, this time to gather some groceries for dinner.

0000000000

Duo lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, paying no mind to whoever had walked into the room. He blinked when Heero suddenly appeared staring down at him. Duo jumped up, knocking his head right into Heero's. The boy fell back onto the floor while Duo slammed back down on the bed. Rubbing his head, Heero suddenly shot through his head and Duo jumped up from his spot over to where Heero sat holding his head.

"Heero! Heero, are you okay?" The boy knelt down in front of Heero, observing the boy. Noticing the small bump that was forming on the other boy's head, Duo leaned over, placing soft lips on that wound. Heero blinked, pulling back and staring up into those cobalt eyes. "That should help, ne?" Duo smiled and stood, helping the other boy up.

"You're worried about me, but you're hurt too," Heero pointed out. Duo shrugged.

"I'll live. It's just a small bump. I've had worse." He laughed and sat back down on his bed.

Heero sighed. "Anyway, I just came up to tell you that dinner was ready." Duo blinked then a wide grin spread across his face before he leapt up and flew down the stairs to the kitchen. Heero only smiled, following a little more calmly.

AN: I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Please review and let me know what you thought of everything. Until next time. Luv to all!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: YAY! Here it is, another chapter. I'm sorry if this one seems short. I was having a bit of writer's block, but I really wanted to write another chapter. I just had that urge to write. I hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review.

Special Thanks to:

**Modified Tam**: Criticism allowed. I see no problem with it as long as it's not overly done… like some people. Sigh. As for Heero seeming too eager, it's like Lily said. "You've made this you're new mission." Or something like that… can't quite remember. Heh heh. Heero is supposed to seem determined because he knows what he wants and will do whatever to get… I kind of admire that actually, lol. And as for Duo's feelings, you'll come to understand them soon. Thank you for the review though, and I always love opinions. I'm glad you still enjoy this story, and I hope you continue to enjoy it.

**Marauder Heir**: You and that 'Yayness' baka. LOL. Maybe I shouldn't have put it in the story. It was haunting you, lol.

**BloodspillerInulover**: Yay! A new reviewer. I'm so happy that you enjoy my story… and I'm sorry about the hyperventilating thing. Heh… I hope you continue to enjoy the story, and please keep reviewing. Nothing wrong with a bit more motivation every know and then. Thank you for reviewing.

**Luv to all and thank you to everyone else who is reading this fic!**

Chapter 11

Sakura sighed as she threw the remote down on the table. She had been flipping through channels now for the past half hour, unable to find anything that she wanted to watch. She was bored and there was nothing to do today. There was a huge storm outside and everyone had been ordered to remain at home. Closing her eyes, she listened to the rain beat against the house, thunder rumbling right above them. She turned to the kitchen, wondering if Lily was done making dinner yet.

Heero was in the kitchen helping his sister with dinner. Though the girl did love cooking, she had a house full of people to cook for. A little help was okay. Heero was chopping vegetables while Lily was stirring curry, adding different seasonings here and there. Heero moved around his sister and dumped the vegetables into her curry.

"Lily!" Sakura came stumbling into the kitchen, hanging tightly onto her friend. "When will dinner be ready?"

Lily shrugged the girl off, turning around to hand her plates. "Soon. Set the tables." Lily then shoved the girl out of the kitchen. Everything else was done cooking. She was just waiting for the curry to finish. Setting a top on it, she walked out, leaving Heero to watch over it.

Sakura was walking around setting both tables, singing, "Boredness! Boredness! I'm full of boredness!"

"Boredness?" Lily rose an eyebrow at her friend and set the rice pot in the middle of the table.

"Hai! Boredness!"

Lily shook her head.

"What about you?"

"Oom."

"Oom?" Sakura wasn't sure what to make of her friend. "As in moo? Only backwards?"

"Oom." Lily nodded. "Just oom…"

"What's wrong with moo?"

"Oom."

"Oom?"

"Oom woc." Lily smiled. "Oom oom woc! Oom oom woc," she sang to the lullaby theme.

"Are you a dyslexic cow now?"

Lily nodded. "Oom!"

Both girls turned around to find all the boys staring at them. The two girls looked at one another and shrugged, both chiming, "Oom," together.

"That's your sister," Duo pointed to Heero. Heero only sighed. The things he witnessed. The person he was related to.

"Do you two have any ounce of sanity left in you?" Wufei asked. The two girls once again looked at one another and both smiling, they shook their heads. Wufei only sighed. He should have known.

"Ne, Heero!" Duo sang out. "There's this really cool movie playing over at the theatre tonight and I really want to see it. Take me!" the braided boy asked, batting his eyes at Heero.

Heero blinked at the other boy and smirked. "Are you asking me to take you on a date?"

Duo looked taken back for a moment but was soon grinning. "Maybe I am!"

"Alright." Heero nodded. "I'll take you up on that offer." After dinner, Heero ran upstairs to grab his wallet and headed back down, meeting the braided boy at the front door. He grabbed both their jackets, passing Duo's to him and slipping his own on.

"So what's this movie that we're going to go see?" Heero asked.

"The second Naruto movie!" Duo chimed, skipping ahead of the other boy. Heero only smiled. Duo was just too cute. Heero was glad that the other boy could enjoy himself so much. If it got a date with the boy, Heero would go anywhere with him.

0000000000

Lily sat on the couch flipping through channels. There was nothing on TV and she sighed. Spotting Wufei, she grinned and threw the remote at him. It hit the boy on the arm, and Lily quickly jumped up, dodging the boy's attack and running down to her room.

"Injustice child!" he shouted after her. Growling, he fell back onto the couch. He watched as Quatre walked into the room.

"Where's Lily?" the blonde boy asked.

"Hino is in her room," Wufei explained. He was angrily flipping through channels.

Quatre blinked and nodded, heading down to Lily's room. "Lily, are you down here?" he shouted from the top of stairs.

"Down here Qat!" she called up, and appeared at the bottom of the stairs smiling up at him. "What ya need blondie?"

"Um, Yukina is here."

Lily blinked, confused and was suddenly smiling as she ran up the stairs. The girl was finally here to move in. "Yukina!" Lily glomped the girl. Yukina only smiled sweetly.

"It's good to see you again Lily. I haven't seen you since that time I healed you."

"Come in. Come in." Lily pulled the girl into the house. "I'm so glad you're finally here. It's only for a little while though right?"

"Right!" Yukina smiled. "I'm waiting to get my papers from my boarding school." The girl sounded proud. "So when my lease ended for my apartment I didn't want to start another one. Thank you for letting me stay here for a little while."

"No problem," the girl sang out. "You remember where my room is right? You'll be sharing that room with Sakura. I'm sorry you can't have your own room. Yusuke is the only lucky one."

"Oh no. I don't mind," the girl explained. "I'm just grateful that I have somewhere to stay." Lily blinked when the girl was suddenly blushing. "And at least this way I can be near my brother again." Lily was suddenly laughing.

"What's going on in here?" asked Hiei as he walked into the room. He looked down at his sister and nodded. "Hello Yukina."

"Anyway Yukina," Lily interrupted, pulling the girl along. "Let's get you settled into your new room."

0000000000

Heero and Duo were heading on their way home. Duo had been quite the whole time, walking ahead of Heero. He wanted to know what was going on in the boy's mind.

"Ne Heero," Duo started, "you're really nice, you know that?"

"Hn," was the boy's only reply. Duo chuckled a little.

"You don't talk much and we're complete opposites, but somehow…" Suddenly the boy ahead of him had stopped and Heero almost ran into him. Stepping back, he looked at the boy questioningly. Duo turned around facing Heero, but staring at the ground. "Heero…" the boy started. He looked up into Heero's eyes. "I want to be with you…" He took a deep breath. "But I'm afraid. What if… What if…?"

"If you find him and you still want to be with him I won't be mad at you…" Heero took a deep breath and stepped towards the boy. Placing a hand on Duo's cheek, he leaned forward kissing the boy. He was happy that the boy was returning that kiss. He finally pulled away, but just barely. He stared back into Duo's eyes, their noses touching. "But can I at least have you for now?"

Duo's eyes filled with tears and wrapped his arms tightly around Heero. "Of course!"

Of course Heero didn't want to lose the boy, but the way he saw it, as long as he got him, even if just for a little while, he was satisfied.

AN: So… what did you think? Did you like it? Don't worry… There's still quite a bit more to this story. But anyways… Please review. Please. Please. Please! Luv to all!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Here it is! Another chapter! Please read and review. I hope you enjoy it!

Special Thanks to:

**Marauder Heir**: I'm glad you found that amusing Ms. I had to read that part a second time. LOL. BAKA! And I'm glad that you liked the end. Hehe. I did too.

**Modified Tam**: YAY! I'm glad that you're still enjoying it. Happiness is me! Happy dance! But anyway, thank you for the review.

**BloodspillerInulover**: Is this quick enough for you? Hehe. I try not to leave my lovely fans waiting too long. As long as the reviews keep coming, the chapters will keep coming. Glad you enjoy it so far. Thank you for reviewing.

**Cherry Fantasy**: Yay! A new reviewer. Happy happy! Thank you for the review. I'm glad that you like my fic. Nothing makes me happier than knowing that someone out there likes my creations.

**Luv to all!**

Chapter 12

Duo woke up the next morning, curled in Heero's arm. He smiled, thinking, _Why did we bother to move the bed up here if we weren't gonna need it?_ But he knew it's because they thought they would. Duo had been set on not being with Heero. But as time went by, the boy found himself drawn more to Heero. Cuddling deeper into Heero's embrace, he felt the other boy shift and wrapped his arm around Heero's waist, telling the boy not to get up yet.

Heero opened his eyes and smiled down at the boy in his embrace. He tightened his embrace, not wanting to let go of the braided boy. Last night after the movie had been a dream come true. He had made it his mission to make Duo his, but he never believed it would be a successful mission. He's never failed a mission before, so he didn't know why he had doubts, but it was probably because Duo was so set on finding the boy from his past. While Heero had said that he would make Duo his, he never said for how long. Sighing at the thought, he started to pull away, but heard Duo whimper. Smiling, he tightened his embrace once again.

"I need you right now," Duo explained, burying his face into the boy's chest. "I lost someone important before…"

"You'll find him." As much as Heero wanted to keep Duo for himself, he knew what the boy's true desire was.

"Heero… I'm so confused."

"You'll find your way," was all that Heero could say.

Duo nodded and sat up. He wanted to be with Heero, but he wanted to find the boy. What would happen when he did? What if the boy didn't remember him? What if the boy didn't care? Or what if that boy was looking for him as well, or had been waiting? So many questions and no answers. Would Duo leave Heero for the boy? Or would he decide to stay with Heero? His heart was torn in two, and it hurt. He wasn't sure what to do… or think.

"Heero! Duo! Breakfast!" They heard Lily call from downstairs.

Both boys got up and changed into their school uniforms. They headed downstairs to where Lily was setting out plates full of omelets and bacon, cups of coffee right next to each plate. Everyone sat down, eating their share of breakfast, afterwards, each one heading out for school, except Hiei and Yukina.

When they reached the school the groups split up in two. Lily and Sakura went one way, since they were both in 11th grade, while Duo, Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Kurama and Yusuke went the other way with all 12th graders.

"Isn't it lucky that we ended up in the same class?" asked Duo, draping an arm over Heero's shoulders.

"Hn."

Duo just laughed, as him and his friends entered their classroom. A lady with brownish hair pulled to both sides of her stood at the front of the class. She smiled, nodding her head to the group that had just walked into her classroom.

"Hello boys."

"Hey there sensei!" Duo sang, taking his seat in the back of the classroom.

Sally smiled. "Good to see all of you today." She turned to her new students. "I hope you're all adjusting well."

"Thank you Sensei," Quatre responded. "We're adjusting just fine."

"Good." Sally turned to the blackboard when the bell rung and began her lecture. Each of her students just pulled out paper and pen and began writing notes.

0000000000

"So, how was your day today?" Lily asked Wufei, leaning over his shoulder as he sat at the table trying to finish his homework.

"Hino, don't you have anything better to do?" He glared up at the girl over his shoulder.

She blinked down at him and grinned, shaking her head. "Nope. I finished all my homework already, and Sakura is busy helping that baka Yusuke with his homework. Kurama and Hiei went out for a mission. Quatre and Trowa are on a date somewhere. Heero is typing at his laptop, and Duo is playing video games. That leaves just you."

"What about Yukina?"

"That poor child was so tired from work today, I just let her pass out."

"That's what she gets for being a nurse."

"Wufei! She wants to be a doctor," Lily explained. "She's working hard for that dream. She's a nurse while she attends medical school and right now she's waiting for her papers from that other school. She'll have a better education there."

"And what about you?" Wufei asked.

Lily blinked and took a seat next to her friend. "Me?" She smiled. "You should know that! I want to be a dance teacher."

Wufei sighed, setting his pencil down and staring at the girl beside him. "You know, you'd make a great dance teacher."

"You think?" Lily shook her head. "I know I'm good, but there's definitely room for improvement."

"There's always room for improvement. But with your talent now, you know you have the skill to be a teacher."

Lily smiled and leaned forward, kissing Wufei on the cheek. "Aww, you're so sweet. Thank you Neko-san!" Suddenly she lept up, hands over her mouth. "I'm sorry…"

"You haven't called me that since…" But he didn't get to finish what he was saying. Lily had already run out of the room. As she ran through the living room to get to her room, she ran right into someone, almost falling back, except arms wrapped around her, pulling her close. She pushed away and stared into familiar Persian blue eyes.

"Heero!" She forced a smile.

"Lily? What's wrong?"

"Betsuni! I was just talking with Wufei…" She sighed. "And I accidentally called him Neko-san."

"Brings back memories, huh?"

Lily nodded. "Hai." She grinned up at her brother. "Anyway, by the looks of things between you and Duo it seems like you've accomplished your mission." Heero only smiled. "Well good for you. Heero, in my opinion… I think you two were destined to be together."

"Why do you say that?"

Lily shook her head and placed a finger against her lips. "Ki-mit-su."

0000000000

"Heero! Play a game with me!" Duo whined.

"I don't do games." The boy sat on the couch, book in hand while Duo sat on the floor next to him, pleading with him.

"Please! Just this once!"

"Iye."

"Aww, but Heero!" Duo grinned up at the boy, and Heero rose an eyebrow, wondering what the boy had in mind. "Please? Just this once. I just want someone to play with."

Heero sighed and set his book down, taking a controller from Duo. "Okay, how do I play this?"

"Yay!" Duo took a seat on the couch next to Heero, explaining the controls and main purpose of the game. Duo of course won every game. After awhile Heero finally put the control down and returned to his book.

"Arigatou Heero!" Duo sang out and as Heero was laying back on the couch, Duo leaned over him, smiling down at him.

Heero sighed. "What now?"

Duo smiled moved closer to Heero, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

AN: YAY! I hope you enjoyed! Review please! Luv to all!


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Here it is, another chapter folks. I try to keep them coming. I'm glad that so many of you are enjoying this fic so far. I've never had such a successful story before. And I plan on starting up another 1x2 fic… not sure when yet. But I know what it's about so far. But anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Special Thanks to:

**Marauder Heir**: Baka, now why would Sakura need help with homework when she's the bookworm, huh? Anyway, Yusuke's such a baka. He totally needs help, lol. Luv ya child. See ya tonight actually, lol.

**Modified Tam**: Yay! Another review from one of my favorite reviewers, hehe. Thank you for keeping up with the story so far, and for all your wonderful reviews. They really make me happy and somehow keep me inspired to keep writing.

**BloodspillerInulover**: LOL, pester away! As long as there are people out there encouraging me to write, the chapters will keep coming quickly enough.

**Cherry Fantasy**: Hehe, I agree. Heero and Duo are really cute. They are after all my absolute favorite couple, and they're what got me into yaoi in the first place.

**Peligro**: I'm glad that you enjoyed my story so far. Thank you for reviewing.

**Luv to all and thank you to everyone out there who is reading this story!**

Chapter 13

"Wufie! PLEASE?" Sakura begged the dark haired boy. "Just for a little while? I just wanna test it out."

"Onna! Back away from the Dao!" Wufei shouted. "And stop calling me Wufie!"

"But Wufie!" Sakura sobbed. "Lily! Wufie's being mean again."

Lily blinked and suppressed her laughter. "I'm sorry," she calmly said.

"No you're not! If you were sorry, you would help me."

"Looks like you don't need my help." Lily nodded her head to behind Wufei where Duo easily snuck up and grabbed the Dao from the dark haired boy's hands. He quickly ran away and ducked behind Heero who was standing in the doorway. Blinking, Heero looked back at his koi and then over to Wufei who was charging towards the two of them.

"SAVE ME!" Duo shouted and then ran into the kitchen.

"MAXWELL! Give it back!" Wufei shouted, chasing the braided boy into the kitchen. They ran in circles around the counter in the middle of the kitchen. Wufei wanted to climb over the counter but knew Lily would kill him. If there was one thing she was protective over it was her kitchen.

"HINO! This is all your fault!" Wufei shouted at her. Lily only blinked and shrugged, grinning.

"However is it my fault Wu-dear?"

He glared at the girl, growling out, "You saw him and didn't warn me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was supposed to warn you?" Lily grinned once again. "My bad."

"Wufie! Leave Lily alone!" Sakura sang out, hanging over her friend's shoulder. She blinked when Duo ran past her, throwing the Dao right into her hands. Sakura stared down at the Dao for a moment and looked up to find Wufei charging right at her.

"AH!" She shoved back, accidentally pushing Lily forward who stumbled right into Wufei. Not what Sakura wanted but it proved to be a good distraction as the pair regained their balance. Sakura ran back into the living room and paused looking around for a moment.

"Onna!" Wufei stormed into the room and glared at the girl. Sakura wasn't sure what to do.

"Don't hurt me," she begged. She spotted Duo in the corner hiding behind some shelves and grinned as she dropped the Dao and kicked it over to the boy. It took Duo a moment before he realized what had hit his feet. He stared over at Sakura, not noticing the charging boy. Duo quickly kicked it back over to Sakura.

"What?" Sakura snatched it up again and ran back into the kitchen. Everyone followed her into their, where she ran smack dab into Quatre, who had just entered the house. Jumping behind him, Sakura said, "Hey Qat! How be you? Thanks for the protection there!"

"Protection? From who?"

"Qat-honey," he heard Lily call out. "I'd move if I were you."

Quatre blinked and looked ahead where Wufei charged them. Stepping to the side, Wufei tackled Sakura, sending the both of them to the ground. Wufei grabbed up his Dao and glared down at the girl.

"Hey, don't blame me," Sakura exclaimed as she stood and dusted herself off. "Duo was the one who stole it."

"Borrowed," Duo explained. He grinned from the doorway. "There's a difference."

"I agree!" Sakura sang out. "If we stole it you would never have it back. And I do value life."

"Che." Wufei stormed out of the room up to his own.

"Have fun," Heero asked Duo, turning to braided boy. Duo grinned and nodded.

"Lots!"

0000000000

"Thank you Sister Kaede," Heero exclaimed. He turned to his sister who nodded and he walked down the hall by himself towards what used to be his room. Opening the door, he saw two rows of beds on either side of the room. He walked through and sighed. On the wall to the other side of the room he found a torn picture. It was of himself, but who was supposed to be the other boy next to him?

Heero looked around again and sat down on the bed. There was carving in the wood on the bed. He leaned forward trying to read what it said. Carved into the bed were the letters 'DM&HY'. Heero blinked wondering why it seemed so familiar.

"Heero?" he heard Lily from the door. "Sorry, but we should get going. Everyone will be expecting me to serve dinner in a while and I still need to get groceries."

Smiling, Heero nodded and said, "I'll be there in a moment." He watched as his sister nodded back and left the room. He looked back at the carving, running his hand over it. Getting up, he went to go meet with his sister.

0000000000

"Where have you two been?" Duo sang out, glomping Heero as he walked through the door. Heero only smiled and braided boy.

"Out. Lily couldn't decide what to make for dinner tonight."

"Oh, I see." Duo grinned and pulled the boy along with him. "Lily, get Sakura to help you with dinner tonight. I need Heero to help me with some homework." Lily nodded and smiled at her brother.

"Have fun." She turned and placed her bags down on the counter. She then left the kitchen to go find Sakura. Duo dragged Heero upstairs into their room and flipped open his book.

"So what do you need help with today?" Heero asked, looking over the boy's shoulder.

"Chemistry."

Heero nodded and proceed to help the braided boy with his homework. By the time they were done, dinner was almost ready. Heero was getting ready to head downstairs and see if his sister needed any help when Duo suddenly grabbed his hand.

"Duo? What's wrong?"

"Just stay here with me for a moment?" the boy asked, turning cobalt eyes to the other boy. Heero nodded and sat down next to his koi. Duo leaned forward and curled onto Heero's lap. "You know, you're very warm," Duo explained.

"Duo, are you okay?" Heero asked.

"Of course I'm okay," Duo said, suddenly pulling away. "Can't a boy just wanna cuddle up with his boyfriend every now and then?" Heero laughed and pulled the boy back to him.

"Baka. If that's all you wanted you should have just said so."

"I just did," Duo pouted.

0000000000

Kurama was sitting alone downstairs waiting until Lily called him for dinner. Lately Lily had just been really distant. She was distant before, but since Wufei came back Kurama felt like he didn't exist anymore. He wasn't sure what to do anymore. He thought that maybe he could change Lily's feelings for Wufei and she would see just how much Kurama really did care, but it seems like the red head was wrong.

His gaze turned to the stairs when he saw his friend walk down, eyes full of concern. "Kurama, why do you do this to yourself?"

Kurama smiled and sat up. "You mean hurt myself to help other people?" Hiei nodded. "It's just in my nature to do so."

"But I thought you said she was only second in your heart. That you love someone even more. Why remain with her when you yourself are only second?"

"Because I want her to be happy."

"And what about you?" Hiei sat down next to his friend. "Do your feelings not matter?"

"I am happy. I have you and Lily by my side. That's all that matters."

"And what of the more important person?" Hiei stared blankly up at his friend. Kurama blinked and started laughing. There was no way Kurama could explain that one to Hiei. Especially when he knew the smaller boy didn't feel the same.

0000000000

"Dinner!" Lily called out. She watched as everyone came filing into the dinning room and blinked at Kurama's blank look. "Kurama?" She sat next to her fiancé, placing her hand on his. "What's wrong Honey?" Kurama smiled down at the girl and shook his head.

"Nothing. Maybe I'm just a little tired."

Lily nodded. "That makes sense. You and Hiei have been going on quite a few missions lately." She smiled sweetly at the boy. "After I clean up here we can turn in early tonight if you want."

He smiled back and nodded. "That would be nice." He was happy to know that some of Lily still cared for him. Maybe… just maybe things could really work out for them, given some time.

0000000000

Instead of heading to bed, Duo had climbed onto the roof that night. He stared up at the stars and sighed. Lately he had been having more dreams of the boy disappearing and then Heero leaving him. What was going on? Why couldn't he just remember who the boy was already? Even his face had faded from his memory. His past was starting to seem more like a dream. He wasn't sure what to think anymore.

He heard movement and knew Heero had climbed out onto the roof as well. He sat up and smiled at the boy.

"Duo, what are you doing out here?" Heero asked. "It's freezing." He placed a blanket over the boy's shoulders and Duo sighed leaning over onto Heero. Heero wrapped his arms around Duo. "What's wrong?"

"Heero, I'm so confused. I can't remember him anymore. Even his face. I'm starting to wonder if what I've been chasing after even exist anymore."

"Your mind is just playing tricks on you. You know that boy truly exist, otherwise you wouldn't have been searching for him all these years." Heero kissed the boy on the forehead. "Everything will work out. I promise."

Duo nodded, and closed his eyes. The only thought that ran through his head now was, _Heero's so warm._

AN: Well, I hope you all enjoyed that, and please remember to review. Let me know what you think so far. Luv to all!


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Okay, so I went back and read my first AN for this story and realized that I had said Gundams would be used in this. It was my original intention to do so, but as the story progressed I decided it was too much work, and so all missions they go on are just that. Nothing special. Sorry.

But anyway, here it is. The next chappie. I hope you all enjoy.

Special Thanks to:

**Marauder Heir**: LOL, but you didn't throw it back it him so HA! Instead you got tackled. Mwahahahaha! I'm such an evil friend. Hehe.

**Modified Tam**: Hehe, I'm glad you enjoyed the snuggling. I did too. Actually… it made me kinda jealous. Sigh.

**Cherry Fantasy**: Hehe, thanks for the review. And I loved the scene with the stolen Dao. That was definitely fun to write.

**Luv to all!**

Chapter 14

Heero groaned and rolled over, being careful not to wake Duo. Opening his eyes, he stared at a blurry clock until he could make out the time. Two thirty am. He pushed the blanket of himself and got up off the bed, carefully stepping across the room. He paused when he heard Duo shift and turned to see if the boy was still asleep. Thankfully he was. Heero made his way down the stairs and looked around. He looked over at Sakura who was just entering her room. Sakura paused and looked at the young boy.

"Heero, what are you doing up?" the girl asked groggily.

"What about you?"

"Bathroom break of course," the girl explained and waved him away, returning to her room.

Shaking his head, Heero knew that the girl wasn't what had woken him. He made his way down the other flight of stairs and noticed the light was on in the kitchen. Sighing, he knew who it was. He entered the kitchen and looked at his sister who sat at the counter, head buried in her arms.

"Lily, what are you doing up so late?"

Lily sat up and turned to face her brother. "Hee-chan…" She smiled up at the boy. "I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to disturb Kurama."

Heero nodded and sat next to his sister. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" She looked at her brother questioningly.

"You and Kurama… Well, you both seem so distant from each other lately. At least before you both treated each other like friends."

"We're not distant," Lily explained. "Just we have different things going on with us at the moment." She smiled. Heero could tell she was tired. Dark circles could be seen under her eyes, and her smiles were weak.

"You should get some sleep Lily."

"I can't," Lily explained. "I just can't, okay?"

"Why?"

"I don't know, alright?" she practically snapped. She quickly looked away from her brother and said, "Gomen. I didn't mean to sound so…"

"Don't worry about it." Heero stood and patted his sister on the head. "You're tired. Don't stay up too late." Lily sighed and nodded.

"Hai, Hee-chan." She watched as her brother left the kitchen and resumed resting her head on the counter. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

Heero had been peering at his sister from the doorway and sighed. Shaking his head, he turned off the kitchen light and headed back up to his room. There he found Duo sitting up.

"Heero, where did you disappear to?"

"I heard something downstairs," Heero explained and climbed back into bed. "It seems Lily is downstairs in the kitchen."

"Is she okay?" Duo asked, letting a yawn escape as he laid back, resting his head on Heero's shoulder. Heero pulled the boy close and nodded.

"She will be."

0000000000

_Heero stared into a pit of black, unsure of what was happening. He spun around and saw the bed from the orphanage. He watched as a younger version of himself held a small hand knife and was carving the letters 'DM&HY' into the headboard._

_"Who is DM?" Heero asked the boy, but the boy only looked up at him smiling as he shook his head._

_"You must find that out on your own."_

_"But how?" Heero asked._

_"It will come to you."_

0000000000

Heero woke up instantly. Glancing around the room, he noticed that Duo was no longer around. He took a deep breath and slipped out of bed. He changed into some jeans and a black shirt and quickly ran a brush through his hair. Heading down the stairs, he ran into Wufei.

"Wufei, have you seen Duo?"

"Yeah, he left earlier," Wufei explained. "He said he had somewhere to be."

Heero blinked and nodded. "Arigatou." Heero started to walk away when Wufei stopped him

"Yuy… did you know that Hino was sleeping in the kitchen last night?"

Heero turned to the black haired boy. "I did. I went down and was talking with her last night. Apparently she didn't want me to know she was sleeping there because she waited till she thought I had left the kitchen."

"I didn't even hear her," Wufei explained. "I was sleeping on the couch last night."

Heero nodded. "I think she didn't want anyone worrying about her."

"When I found her I of course moved her to the couch," Wufei explained. "I ended up sleeping in my room anyway."

"Why did you sleep on the couch last night?" Heero asked, raising an eyebrow at the boy.

Wufei sighed and shrugged. "Hiei decided he wanted a room all to himself and so I moved in with Yusuke. I didn't think it would really be that bad, but the boy talks in his sleep." Heero blinked and nodded. No wonder Wufei had been out on the couch the past few nights.

The two boys headed downstairs to find Lily already setting breakfast on the table, minus one plate. Instead she had snatched up a bowl from Duo's usual seat and took it into the kitchen where she had thrown it into the sink. She then set out a plate of toast and another plate of scrambled eggs onto both tables. She set out a bottle of ketchup and a bag of shredded cheese. This way everyone could top their eggs the way they wanted.

Lily looked up and smiled at the two boys. "Morning," she called out and quickly set back to setting out the food. Next were a thing of butter, and a jar of strawberry jam. "Breakfast is ready. Could the two of you please let everyone else know?" The two boys nodded and headed upstairs to wake everyone up. Lily on the other hand headed downstairs where she found both Kurama and Hiei sitting on the bed, talking.

"Breakfast is ready," she said. She stared at the two boys and Hiei quickly got up, leaving Kurama with Lily.

"Where were you last night?" the boy asked his fiancé.

Lily shrugged and started digging through her drawers for some clothes. "I couldn't sleep last night." She grabbed a pair of black capris and a bright red tank top and headed towards the shower room that they had downstairs. She shut the door, locking it behind her.

Kurama sighed and stood from his seat. Heading upstairs he found everyone was already at the tables eating. He took his seat next to Hiei and took his share of food.

"Where's Lily?" Heero asked.

"She won't be joining us," Kurama explained. "She probably already ate with Duo earlier."

Heero glanced at the red head for a moment and shook his head. Their relationship was a disaster. He could see it in the boy's eyes. Kurama hated Wufei only because the dark haired boy tore at Lily's heart and didn't seem to care at all. Finishing his breakfast, Heero stood and snatched up his plate. He watched as Lily stormed out of her room, hair swaying behind her in a long ponytail. She grabbed her jacket and walked out of the house, no doubt heading for the dance studio.

Heero turned to everyone who just had blank expressions. Lily hadn't said anything to any of them. Sakura set her fork down, not sure if she was hungry anymore. Yusuke drapped an arm over the girl's shoulders and grinned.

"Daijoubu. I'm sure she'll be alright."

"Right…" The girl shrugged Yusuke's arm off her and returned to eating her food.

Yusuke blinked and grinned once more. "Hey, when we're done eating let's go see a movie."

Sakura looked at the boy for a moment and turned away like as if she didn't care. "Fine."

"Really?" Yusuke pulled the girl into a tight embrace. "That's the first time you've ever told me yes."

"Geh!" Sakura tried shoving the boy away but eventually gave him, shaking her head. "Baka."

0000000000

Duo was walking around Maxwell Church with Sister Kaede. Father Maxwell had passed away just a couple years ago, but Duo still made a point of visiting the children every now and then. This church is where he had inherited his last name. No one knew where Duo was from, and Father Maxwell had taken a liking to the boy and so named him after himself. Duo of course chose his first name himself.

"How have you been," Kaede had asked the boy.

Duo nodded and answered, "Good Sister." He smiled down at the old lady. "It's been awhile, ne?" Kaede nodded. "I've been kind of busy. How are the kids?"

"They're good. They went on a field trip today with Hilde. She's grown so much and just might be taking over the orphanage when I pass away." Kaede stopped and looked up at the boy. "I want you to help her Duo. I want to leave this orphanage in the care of both of you."

"Me and Hilde?" Duo asked. "But what good can I bring this place?"

"You both grew up here. No one knows this place as well as the two of you." Kaede smiled. "I have faith that the two of you will take very good care of this place."

"Of course," Duo answered. "It's my home. Always has been. Always will be. But…"

"Duo…" Kaede interrupted. She opened her mouth to say something but then shook her head. "Never mind. I'm sure you'll learn on your own." She sighed. "I better go get lunch ready for when the children return." Duo nodded and left Kaede to go wander around by himself.

Duo walked into the room that he used to share with the other kids who used to stay here with him. Duo and Hilde were the only two left of all those years past. Hilde had arrived just a few days before the boy from his past had left. Duo sat on what used to be his bed and sighed. He looked over at what used to be the other boy's bed. Standing, he walked over to it, and for the first time saw the carving on it. 'DM&HY'.

"HY?" Duo ran a hand over it. "So that's his initials." The boy smiled. He was one step closer to finding his past. Standing, he got ready to walk out when he spotted a picture on the back wall that was torn. That wasn't there before. One of the sisters must have found it and pinned it up. He walked back and saw that the picture had been ripped. He blinked as he stared at the picture. The boy resembled Heero… a lot. Then it hit Duo. The initials. "HY… That's Heero Yuy." The boy fell to his knees. It made sense. Heero couldn't remember anything from before he was six. He was adopted somewhere in this city.

"So then… Heero is the boy from my past?" Duo shook his head. "That can't be. I would have known… would I have?" He slammed his fist down. "If only he remembered his past… then I would know. It just can't be." Duo shook his head furiously, his braid flying back and forth around him.

"Duo?" Hilde walked towards the boy. They must have just returned from their field trip. "What's wrong?" the girl asked, walking towards him.

Duo turned to Hilde, tear filled eyes staring up at her. His vision was blurry, but he could still make out her form. The girl leaned down in front of him, and Duo automatically latched onto him.

"He's alive, but he doesn't remember me."

AN: Please don't kill me! Heh… but anyway, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please review. And remember… no killing me. JA! Luv to all!


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Yay! Chapter 15 is now up… I hope you all enjoy it. Heh… I wrote most of this chapter at work. We had like absolutely no customers… And like the mall's AC was down… talk about hot. I WORK WITH HEAT AS IT IS. Sigh. And we're getting our oven soon too… I hope they fix that AC….

Special Thanks to:

**Marauder Heir**: MWAHAHAHAHA! I like cliff hangers. It leaves you wanting to read the next chapter… Except last night when I wanted to go to bed because I had to work early…. I read that whole fic… Evilness I tell ya…. Sigh.

**Modified Tam**: LOL, I did think of that, hehe, but I knew some people would be mad at my little cliffie there. Good thing I update quickly lol… At least for this story. Sweatdrop.

**Cherry Fantasy**: Aww, thanks. I like that someone worries about Lily. It makes me happy, hehe. And while yes Duo now knows who's the boy from his past things aren't really going to go too smoothly yet. Sigh.

**Enjoy and Luv to ALL!**

Chapter 15

Duo stumbled into the house, eyes void of any emotion. He walked past the kitchen and into the living room. There he saw Heero sitting with Lily and Wufei, all watching a movie that Lily most likely picked out.

Duo walked over to the three and stood in front of the TV. Lily looked up at him angrily for a moment until she saw the look in the young boy's eyes.

"Duo?" Heero stood and reached out to the boy but Duo just smacked his hand away. Heero stepped back surprised that Duo would lash out at him like that. "Duo, what's wrong?"

"You!" Duo shouted. "Why the hell can't you just remember your past?" Tears formed in Duo's eyes. "I hate you! How could you forget?"

"Forget what? Duo, what are you talking about?" Heero tried to take another step towards the boy but was stopped as he felt someone grab his hand. He turned back to his sister who flew up from her seat and embraced Duo.

"Duo, please… It's not his fault." Lily led the boy towards her room. Heero fell back onto the couch unsure of what had just happened.

Lily sat Duo on her bed and just held the boy, whispering soothing words into his ear. Never in the years that she had known Duo had she ever seen him cry. She rubbed the boy's back trying to calm him. She hadn't expected such a reaction from the boy. Lily had thought that it would be a good thing if Duo had found out the boy was Heero.

"I'm sorry Duo. I should have told you sooner."

Duo suddenly pulled away from the girl, staring at her wide eyed. His eyes narrowed as he said, "You knew? You knew and you didn't tell me?"

"Duo," Lily started. "I wanted the two of you to remember on your own. A memory is a precious thing."

"It's not precious when he doesn't even remember," Duo shouted at her and Lily sighed.

"It's not his fault."

"The hell it isn't."

"Duo, you should be happy. The love of your life is the boy from your past."

"Happy?" More tears spilled from the boy's eyes. "More like confused and… and hurt."

"Duo…" Lily took her friend's hand. "I'm sorry. It only makes sense." Lily fought back her own tears. "I didn't mean to hurt either of you. I thought that it would be god for both you. I was wrong… I'm sorry." She took a deep breath to calm herself. "I was just envious. You both had each other… You were with who you wanted to be with."

Duo blinked at his friend suddenly realizing his mistake.

000000000

"Heero? What's wrong?" Kurama asked as he walked into the room.

Wufei looked up at the red and stated, "Maxwell hates him. Hino brought the boy downstairs to your room."

Kurama blinked and nodded, heading down to his room. He paused when he heard the pair talking.

"Do you love Kurama?" Duo had asked the girl and Lily let out a long sigh.

"Of course I do," she answered with a fake smile.

"Then say it," Duo ordered her and Lily only stared at the braided boy. Duo shook his head and took Lily's hand.

"Lily, you have to leave him."

Lily shook her head. "I can't do that. Kurama takes such good care of me and I really do care for him."

"But not like that, ne?" The braided boy asked and Kurama could hear Lily sigh yet again.

"I think over time maybe I can learn to love him."

"Lily, you can't learn to love someone," Duo lectured. "Either you do or you don't."

"And what about you?" Lily shouted back. "My brother loves you so much and yet you treated him awfully upstairs. It's not his fault he doesn't remember you. He's trying so hard to remember his past right now and he's so good to you. How could you just yell at him like that?"

Duo sighed. "I think I just need time from him right now."

Nodding her head, Lily stood. "I understand. But Duo, remember this… Heero does love you. And if you hurt him I will hurt you twice as much."

Duo blinked, but a small smile graced his lips. "Thank you Lily."

0000000000

After hearing everything, Kurama returned upstairs to where Hiei had been waiting for him. The short boy stared up at his friend and sighed.

"Save the both of you from the pain Kurama." The red head sighed and nodded. He knew what he had to do.

That day some rooms were moved around. Hiei moved downstairs with Kurama, and Duo took over Hiei's room, which allowed Wufei to move back in and escape Yusuke. Lily decided to just share the attic with her brother. There were two beds up there already so it was okay.

Lily laid out on her bed and looked over at Heero. "Hee-chan, I'm sorry, but maybe you shouldn't speak to Duo for awhile."

"Hn," was the only response she received. Sighing, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

0000000000

The next day was a long one. Lily had just heard from Quatre and Trowa that they were moving out into their own apartment somewhere nearby. They said something about the house being too crowded and not enough peace. Lily waved it off and decided that Wufei could have that room since he liked being alone anyway.

Heero had left for the orphanage again hoping to find out more about his past. Heero sighed as he ran his hand over the carving again.

"DM… Was that you Duo? I wish I could remember."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Heero looked up to the doorway to see a girl with short dark tomboyish hair. "I was just coming to straighten up the boy's room."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you need me to leave?" Heero asked as he started to stand.

"Oh no." The girl smiled. "You're fine where you are." She watched as Heero sat back down. "I'm Hilde by the way." She started switching the sheets on all the beds. She stopped to look at the boy. "You're Heero, ne?"

Heero nodded. "How did you know?"

The girl laughed and returned to the beds. "I arrived here a few days before you left orphanage. A lot of the children had left at that time. Very few of us remained." She sighed. "And you… You left someone very important behind. He still thinks about you even after all those years have passed."

"That important someone," Heero started, "was that Duo?"

The girl smiled at him. "Now that you know that all you have to do is actually remember it, ne?"

Heero looked back at the carving. He nodded his head. "I want to remember now." Before it didn't matter to Heero if he remembered his past or not, but now he wanted to do it for Duo. He wanted to be able to remember the days when he first knew the boy. Then he thought back to something that Lily had said before.

_"Hee-chan, I have a theory. I won't tell you that theory, but one day with I think you're ready I want to tell you."_

_"Heero, in my opinion… I think you two were destined to be together."_

Lily had known. Since that day that she first asked him to move here she had known. How had she known before both Heero and Duo knew themselves? And it hit him… Lily really had been working hard to help them. He shook his head and decided he would get his memories of Duo back and that he would once again win the boy's heart.

AN: Heh… Sorry. I know… Kind of a depressing chappie. But things can't be happy just yet… It just isn't right. But anyway, please review. Luv to all!


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Well, here ya got it, chapter 16. Please read and review. I've had a busy day at work, and almost didn't update this because I promised someone I'd update something else since I hardly update it, but here ya got it. Lucky you, because it's late at night. Sigh. Good thing I was in a mood to write, ne?

Special Thanks to:

**Marauder Heir**: Baka… You'll find out when he gets his memory back by reading so ha! You're just gonna have to wait, mwahaha.

**WCInsane**: Well, I'm glad that you're enjoying this story so far. Makes me happy. Hope you continue enjoying.

**Kami-Crimson**: Yay! A new reviewer. I like new reviewers. They make me happy. Lots of smiles, hehe. I'm glad that my story has caught your interest. It always inspires me to know that some people out there actually like what I write… being as I really have no confidence in myself… Sigh. Thank you for the review. You really made my day. It made me very happy.

**Modified Tam**: Thank you so much for another wonderful review. Haha, you really know how to make my day. As for Heero's reaction… It's a delayed one…. Sigh. Please enjoy. And thanks again.

**Luv to all who read and review!**

Chapter 16

"Lily, I think we need to talk." Lily stared up at Kurama as he walked up into her room. She had been sitting at her desk finishing her homework, but now she pushed that aside and motioned for Kurama to sit next to her.

"Sure Honey. What would you like to talk about?" She smiled as Kurama sat in a chair next to her. That smile faltered when Kurama took her hand and she realized he wasn't smiling. "Honey, what's wrong?"

Kurama took a deep breath and stared straight into violet eyes. "Us."

It was then that Lily realized what was going on and she automatically pulled her hand away from her soon to be ex fiancée. "Kurama… you can't. I need you." Tears formed in the girl's eyes and she fought to keep them back. Trying to blink back the tears she felt them fall instead.

"And I'll always be here… as a friend." Kurama sighed and pulled the girl into his embrace. Lily tried to fight against it, but he held her tightly.

"No! You can't leave me!" she shouted still trying to push away. "You can't… It's not… NO!"

"I'm sorry Lily, but I can't make you happy. I'll always be your friend, but we know you don't love me… and that I don't really love you."

"You don't know that," Lily sobbed, finally giving up her fight. She sobbed into the boy's shirt. "You don't…"

"Then tell me. Tell me you love me." He held the girl back and forced her to look up at him. "Say you love me."

"I… I can't." She looked away. "But I need you."

"And I need someone else… I need to make myself happy Lily. For once, I just need to think about myself and no one else. I can't make you happy, and I'm not going to try anymore."

Lily looked at the boy angrily and pulled her ring off. Standing, she threw it at him and shouted, "Get out! Leave me alone! Just go!"

"Lily!" He stood, reaching out for the girl but she stepped back. Shaking his head, he took the ring and headed towards the stairs. He paused for a moment to glance once more at the sobbing girl. "I'm sorry. I never should have led you on to begin with. I just thought I could help." He then left.

Lily ran to her bed, burying her face into her pillow. "Baka!" she shouted at herself. She had known this day would come, but she had prayed it wouldn't. If she couldn't have Wufei she at least needed Kurama.

"Lily, I need…" Wufei walked into the room and stopped at the doorway when he saw the sobbing girl. "Lily?" He walked over to his friend and sat next to her, placing a hand on her back. "What's wrong?"

But the girl didn't answer him. She just continued to sob into her pillow, not really wanting Wufei to see her like this.

"Lily, you have to tell me what's wrong." Wufei took the girl's hand and realized that her ring was gone. "Where's your ring? Did you lose it?" His eyes widened when Lily started sobbing even more, her whole body shaking as she fought against them. She finally pushed herself up and looked at the Chinese boy, latching onto him.

"It's all your fault and yet I can't be mad at you," she practically shouted. "Why can't I be mad at you? Why did I have to fall for you? Why can't I just love Kurama instead? No! It's all you!" she sobbed out. "Why can't I hate you? Why!"

Wufei was speechless. He didn't say another word the whole time. He just held his friend, rubbing her back as she shook from sobbing so much.

0000000000

Duo was sitting in his room when he saw Kurama practically fly by. Getting off his bed, he went to follow the red head. He stopped when he saw Kurama meet up with Hiei.

"Did you do it?" the shorter boy had asked and Kurama nodded.

"I did… I broke off the engagement."

"How did she take it?"

Kurama sighed and looked down at the ring in his hand. "She probably hates me now."

Hiei shook his head. "No, she's just hurt. She was counting on you."

"I saw Wufei going up as I was leaving."

"That could be good," Hiei pointed out.

"I hope so."

Duo looked back to Lily's door, eyes wide. The girl had been dumped? He wanted to go up and see how she was, but knowing Wufei was up there, Duo decided it wouldn't be a good idea. He turned to head out, but stepped back when Kurama was suddenly standing in front of him.

"Do you like spying on people?" the red head asked. Duo quickly shook his head. "Good." Kurama turned away from the boy and growled, "Don't do it again if you know what's good for you." After Kurama had left, Duo let out a relieved sigh.

"Kowaii…"

"Hey there Duo!" Yusuke came up behind the boy, draping an arm over his shoulders. Duo stared at the boy, quite annoyed.

"What do you want?"

"Have you seen Sakura around? I think she's hiding from me."

"I don't blame her," Duo huffed out.

"Hey, what's that mean?" The boy pulled away, pretending to be hurt. "My poor heart… Duo, that hit me right here." Yusuke pointed his heart.

"Sure." He walked away from the boy, but Yusuke stuck close to him.

"So you don't know where Sakura is?"

"No, I don't know where Sakura is."

"I see…"

"Yusuke…"

"Yes?"

"Why the hell are you still following me?"

Yusuke shrugged. "Not sure. Hey Duo?"

"Yes?"

"Heero's right down stairs."

Duo sighed and automatically turned around heading back to his room. "Gee, thanks for the warning."

"No pro…." Yusuke was quieted when a door was suddenly slammed in his face. "Well damn."

0000000000

Heero was downstairs sorting through some papers. He had talked to Sister Kaede and she had been kind enough to give him some pictures and other stuff he had as a child. He was hoping that some of it would help, but so far he had nothing. Angry, Heero pushed everything aside and slammed his head down on the table. "Damn it! Why can't I just remember?"

Taking a deep breath, he shoved all the stuff back into a box and headed upstairs to his room. He had stopped at the bottom of the stairs when he heard Yusuke and Duo talking. His heart fell once more when he heard Duo turn around after Yusuke told the boy that he was downstairs.

He headed up the stairs, heart crushed, unsure of how much more he could take of being away from Duo. He wanted the boy back and he wanted him now. He just wanted to pull that boy into his embrace, to kiss him all day long and never let go.

Heero walked up the stairs to his room, unaware that Lily was up there crying to Wufei, let alone knowing that the girl had just been dumped. He stopped at the top of the stairs, staring at the pair on the bed. He dropped his box and ran over to his sister, blinking at Wufei who pulled away from the girl. Lily looked up at her brother, eyes red from crying so much. She quickly tried to wipe those tears away and was pulled into Heero's embrace.

"What happened?" But he knew Lily couldn't really speak through her crying, so he looked to Wufei.

"Kurama dumped her," was all the boy got out.

"He… what?" Heero sighed and held his sister close. "I'm so sorry Lily." Heero closed his eyes tightly as he thought about the situation he and his sister were in. "I guess we're both not meant to be with anyone." And for the first time Heero let a few tears fall. Lily latched onto her brother, knowing that crying wasn't something he ever did.

Wufei, not wanting to be witness to this sibling bonding, snuck out. The pair never noticed nor did they really care at the moment. All they'd wanted was someone who understood them, and that was each other.

AN: Heh. I hope you all enjoyed that. Reviews please.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Well, here ya go people. Chapter 17. This story is coming to close real soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a little longer than my other ones have been. Please read and review. I want to know what you all think.

Special Thanks to:

**Marauder Heir**: Lol, but don't you think the desperate side is so cute? And well, it's not really Kurama's fault if you think about it.

**Modified Tam**: Thanks for another review. Smiles. And Duo does eventually start feelings slightly guilty. Hehe, you'll see.

**Kami-Crimson**: Don't worry. Everything will be happy in the end. Hehe. Just wait. And thank you for another review. Happiness is me.

**Luv to all! And if you enjoy this, for those of you who haven't already, please check out my other 1x2 fic called To Be Free! Thanks for sticking with me for so long!**

Chapter 17

The next day Lily didn't make breakfast. She had woken up late and found just a few people downstairs eating cereal. Her head was pounding, and her eyes will still red from crying so much. Wufei looked up at the girl and sighed when he noticed she was in her school uniform.

"You're going to school?" he asked the girl and she nodded.

Sakura offered the girl some cereal but Lily only shook her head. "What happened?" Sakura asked.

Lily shrugged and sat next to her friend, burying her face into her arms.

"Duo and Kurama already left for school," Sakura explained. "Hiei went to escort them and Yukina left with them so Hiei could also escort her to school." There was no response from Lily and Sakura could see the worried expression on Wufei's face.

"Lily, you need to eat something," Wufei told her. "What do you want? I'll make it for you."

Heero walked into the kitchen and glanced over to his sister. He shook his head. "I'm heading out already."

"Already?" Sakura asked, blinking at the boy. She sighed. Usually everyone in the house would walk together to school, and then Hiei and Yukina would separate so she could head to school. Never had she seen the group so torn up since everyone moved in, and not to mention Quatre and Trowa had moved out the moment they got their apartment. Things were being torn apart. Heero nodded and grabbed his coat as he walked out the door. Sakura looked to Lily and sighed when Yusuke placed his bowl into the sink.

"Sakura, let's go," he called out and grabbed his bag and coat. Sakura nodded and stood from her seat. She glanced over to Wufei who only nodded that things would be okay. Accepting this, Sakura ran over to Yusuke and the pair left quickly.

Finally alone with the girl, Wufei moved over to sit next to Lily and placed a hand on her back. "Lily, come on, you need to eat something."

"No!" She sat up glaring at the boy. "I don't want to eat. What do you care anyway?"

"I just do, okay? You're my friend."

Lily stood from her chair, practically knocking it back. "I don't want to be your friend. Why can't you just understand that?" Wufei stood reaching out for the girl, but Lily just knocked his hand to the side. "God Wufei, what is wrong with you? Just leave me alone!" She turned and grabbed her school bag, leaving to head to school.

Wufei sighed and fell back into his chair. He had wanted to help Lily and now she was mad at him. What could he do to help her? Lily was in pain and he could do nothing for her. Maybe he should just leave. Maybe that would make things better. Maybe he could just return to his fiancé. And so that's what Wufei decided. There was nothing more that he could do here besides cause more pain.

0000000000

Heero walked into class and spotted Duo in a different seat than usual. Sighing, the boy took his usual seat and stared up to the front of class. The day was lonely being as Duo would always make a quick getaway when the bell would ring. As soon as the last bell of the day rang, Heero rushed out of class and after Duo. He stopped the boy at his locker and slammed it shut, causing the boy to face him.

"I know you hate me right now, but I don't see a good reason for it. I know you're hurt that I can't remember, but I'm trying my hardest. Give me time Duo."

Duo stared at the other boy, eyes wide from shock at the sudden attack. Finally he shook his head and started glaring. "You don't know anything."

"That's exactly my point," Heero started. "Help me know… Help me remember. You may not want me right now, but I guarantee I will win your heart again. I did it once. I don't see why I can't do it again." And so Heero left a stunned Duo as he headed out of the school and over to the orphanage.

Hilde had been waiting at the front for Heero and smiled upon the boy's arrival. "So, did you talk to him today?" the girl asked and Heero nodded. "Good." The pair walked to the back where Heero once again admired the amount of flowers that grew. He rushed across the field and twirled around under the warm sun. A vision of him chasing after a boy with a blurry face flashed through his mind and Heero smiled as he was one step closer to figuring out his past.

He fell back onto a patch of flowers and stared up at the sky. Looking near him there was another vision of that same blurry faced boy pointing up to the sky. Heero reached out to that vision and it quickly disappeared. Shaking his head, he was determined to remember everything.

0000000000

Duo was the first to arrive home. He had wanted to go see Wufei and question the boy as to why he hadn't been at school, but when Duo pushed the boy's door open there was nothing in sight. Wufei had packed everything up and was apparently gone.

Turning to head to his own room, Duo found Lily standing behind him, staring wide eyed into the Chinese boy's room. She shook her head and stepped back, not caring that she had just bumped into another wall. Turning towards the stairs, she ran down them and past the living room into the kitchen. Duo heard the front door fly open and then slam shut. He winced as he realized just what had happened here.

Duo threw his bag into his room and dashed down the stairs, bumping into both Sakura and Yusuke. He quickly apologized and headed out the door after Lily, or so he thought. Reaching outside, he wondered which way Lily had gone.

"Sakura!" Duo ran back inside and shouted up the stairs. "Sakura!"

The girl peered around the corner angrily, glaring down at Duo. "What?"

"Did you see Lily?"

Sakura blinked and then nodded. "Yeah. She burst into the kitchen when I'd first arrived."

"Did you see which way she went?"

"Iye. Is everything alright?"

"Look into Wu-man's room and see for yourself." Duo then ran back out.

Curious as to what the boy meant, Yusuke shoved the Chinese boy's door open and his eyes widened. Sakura shoved Yusuke away and peered in herself. There was nothing. She turned back to the stairs and it finally dawned on her why Lily had run out so fast. But how did Duo expect to find the runaway girl? Lily didn't have a cell phone. She figured if people really wanted to get a hold of her, they'd leave a message on the home phone. Sakura felt an arm wrap around her and she turned her gaze up to Yusuke.

"Don't worry babe. Everything will be fine."

Sakura sighed and nodded. "I hope you're right. Lily can be pretty stubborn."

0000000000

Heero had been walking home when he ran into a frantic Duo. "Duo, what's wrong?"

"It's Lily," Duo said, taking deep breaths. "I think she just ran away."

"What? Why? What reason does she have to run away?"

"I don't know. You tell me," Duo growled at the boy. "I got home and saw that Wufei had moved out. I found Lily behind me."

"Wufei moved out?" Heero grabbed the boy's shoulders. "Why? Why would he move out?"

"Why the hell are you asking me?" Duo shouted. He pulled away from the boy, glaring at him. "Ask the people actually involved."

Heero stumbled back and ran past the boy to the house. He burst inside and up to Wufei's room. Sure enough, the boy had moved out. Heero ran back downstairs where he spotted Duo just entering the house.

"There's a dance studio she goes to here every now and then, right?" Heero asked the boy and Duo nodded. "Where is it?"

"It's about a fifteen minute walk from here."

"Show me." Duo nodded and the boy ran out of the house, Heero close behind. They arrived to the dance school and Heero asked the lady at the desk about Lily.

"Yes, she's one of our best students," the lady pointed out. "But I haven't seen her today."

"Thank you." Heero turned back to Duo. "I just came from the orphanage. I know she's not there. What about school?"

"It's possible that she would go back," Duo agreed and the two boys headed for the school. But she wasn't there either. After awhile, the two finally returned to the house only to learn that Lily hadn't returned yet.

Kurama walked into the house and noticed everyone gathered in the living room… except for Lily and Wufei. Hiei rose an eyebrow at the group, and Yukina walked up to all of them.

"What has happened?" the girl asked.

"Wufei's moved out," Sakura explained. "Lily found out and we think she ran away. She just ran out and nobody knows where she's at."

"What do you mean she ran away?" asked Kurama, eyes wide. He sank to the ground, not being able to fight off the feeling that part of this was his fault. Apparently everyone knew what the boy was thinking and Heero walked up to the red head.

"Damn straight it's your fault. If you weren't going to marry her, you should have never asked."

"Heero!" Sakura ran to her friend, pulling on his arm. "Isn't that a little harsh? It's also Wufei's fault if you ask me."

"She's my sister damn it!" Heero shouted. "I will find her." He glared around at everyone in the room and his eyes landed on Duo. "If it weren't for her, I never would have met you… again."

Duo blinked and looked away a little ashamed of himself. He knew it wasn't Heero's fault, but he just wished the boy could remember. Duo had spent all these years searching for someone who had forgotten him and while it wasn't Heero's fault, it still hurt Duo.

Heero blinked when the phone started ringing and he walked over, answering it. "Moshi moshi?" It was Quatre. "What is it?" Heero asked. The blonde had had something important to tell him. Heero had wanted to tell him about Lily and Wufei, but knew better than to trouble the blonde with something else when he had his own things to worry about. Hanging up the phone, Heero checked his laptop and sure enough, there was an email waiting for him. He was being called on a mission, only his partner, Wufei, was gone.

Heero turned to Duo. "There's a mission. My partner is gone."

Duo blinked and nodded. "I'll go, but we need someone to look for Lily."

Heero nodded. "And I know just the person."

"Wufei?"

"Hai. If he returned to China like I think he did, then he won't be back till late tonight. We'll call him first thing in the morning and then we'll head out for our mission."

Duo nodded and the both decided it was time for them to head to bed early. When the two boys left everyone else turned to Kurama. Smiling, Sakura walked over to the boy and offered a warm hand out to him. Looking up at the girl, Kurama slowly took that hand and she helped him up.

"Kurama, it's not your fault," Sakura explained. "You of all people should know that. If anyone is to blame it's Wufei and that's why he's the one that needs to find her." Kurama blinked and nodded at the girl. "She's loved Wufei for so long now and she tried to ignore it but then he comes here and the girl doesn't know what to think. Sometimes he's kind and sometimes he's just really mean. Wufei had told Lily that he wanted to be with her as long as possible and then there's the breakup between you and Lily which was inevitable. She foresaw it but chose to brush it aside. She hoped that things would work out. But even so, there was Wufei by her side… her best friend. She comes home from school and today and he just up and left? Not or word or anything? How's she supposed to feel?"

Kurama smiled slightly at the girl. "You really do know Lily, don't you?"

"Besides Heero, I'm the only other one who grew up with her," Sakura pointed out. "No one knows her as well as we do."

0000000000

Heero sat in his room, staring out the window into the darkness. It had been a long and tiring day yet he could get no sleep. He was worried about his sister, who was missing. Heero at least had an idea where the Chinese boy was heading, but with Lily it was a whole other story.

He rolled out of bed and climbed out onto the balcony. It was cold out tonight but for some reason Heero didn't care. So much was happening at the moment, he wasn't sure what to deal with first. He was worried. There was a mission he and Duo had to head out for, yet someone close to the both of them was missing. Sure it was Wufei's fault, and he should be the one to find her, but that still didn't stop Heero from worrying. And then not to mention that him and Duo were still apart. While he was remembering a few things from his past it still wasn't enough. What if he couldn't remember everything? What would he do then? Heero wanted more than anything to be with Duo again. And if regaining his memories was the key to regaining the boy, Heero would do anything to do that, but who's to say he would succeed? Heero curled into a ball and practically screamed out. He jumped up when he heard someone else crawl out onto the balcony. Was it Lily? Did she return?

Heero looked over to find Duo staring at him. He blinked and the boy crawled over, throwing a blanket over the both of them. Duo placed his head on Heero's shoulder and sighed. He had missed this.

"You said you'd win my heart again, ne?" the braided boy asked and Heero nodded. "You said to give you time to regain your memories." Duo sighed and pulled away looking into Heero's Persian blue eyes. "Then I'll wait." Duo slipped his hand through Heero's. "The day that you regain your memories I'll be yours once again." Heero's eyes widened as he realized what the boy was saying, and Duo smiled. He leaned over and kissed Heero on the cheek then left the boy to sit alone.

Happiness and hope filled Heero's heart to the point where he felt just a few tears fall. There was a chance that he could win Duo back and just that gave him the courage to work harder to regain his memories.

After awhile, Heero finally returned to bed and he slept peacefully for the first time since him and Duo had broken up. Sweet dreams filled his mind of his love and Heero couldn't wait to reclaim that love that they had not that long ago.

AN: Funny thing… I started crying as I was writing the last bit of this… one of the saddest yet happiest songs I know of started playing and it brought this scene to life for me for a moment. I know… I'm such a baby. Sighs. I hope you all enjoyed it just as much as I did. Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Here it is people. Chapter 18. And just so everyone knows. If I don't update in the next two or three days, you'll have to wait until next week for an update because come Thursday I'm heading to Baltimore with some friends for Otakon. Fun fun. Hehe. So looking forward to it. This will be my third year there. Happiness is me. But I'll try to update in the next few days before I leave but no guarantees. I'm quite busy this week. Sigh. But I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review. I want opinions people.

Special Thanks to:

**Kami-Crimson**: Thank you! And don't worry. Wufei will be happy soon enough. Hehe. I hate to see him in pain as well.

**Marauder Heir**: Lol, aww it's not their fault though. They didn't do anything wrong. Sometimes things just happen the way they do baka. So ha!

**Tina-Chan O**: Hehe, thanks for another wonderful review. Happy dance. And thanks. I love to hear that I'm a wonderful writer. Sometimes I'm not so confident in my writing. And you don't bore me with your curiousity. If it helps any I'm a curious little kitty, lol. As I'm always told, curiousity killed the cat. But guess what…. Satisfaction brought it back as I always say lol. Thank you and please continue to enjoy my fics.

**Modified Tam**: Aww, I'm so sorry about that. I hope you feel better soon. Hugs!

**Luv to all!**

Chapter 18

Duo groaned as someone had been shaking him in his sleep. "Duo," someone called out. The boy rolled over and his eyes flew open as he felt himself falling. He hit the floor hard. Pain flew through him and he heard footsteps quickly make their way over to them. Looking up he found Heero staring down at him.

"Duo, daijoubu?" the boy asked, helping him up from his place on the floor.

Duo sighed and nodded, rubbing the back of his head. "Hai. Daijoubu."

"Good." Heero turned to head towards the door. "Something's wrong. I tried calling Wufei this morning, but the number is out of service."

"His fiancé's?" Duo asked and walked out with Heero. "But why would her number be out of service?"

"I'm not sure, but we don't have time to worry about it. We have to leave for our mission immediately."

"Then who's going to try to get a hold of Wufei?" Duo asked the boy in front of him. They walked into the living room where he was greeted with an answer.

"We are still here, you know," Sakura pointed out to the boy.

"We'll keep trying to call him," Kurama put in and Duo nodded.

"Okay I guess."

"And just in case," Heero started, "I already sent him an email telling him that it was urgent we speak with him."

"I see." Duo nodded and ran back upstairs where he got dressed for his mission. He grabbed some supplies and met Heero downstairs. There they both ran out the door leaving just four people in the house.

"What if we can't get a hold of Wufei?" Sakura asked.

"We will," Hiei responded and handed Kurama the phone who once again dialed the boy's number and once again received the disconnected message.

0000000000

Wufei was torn. He was confused as to what had happened here… to his home. He stared at what was once a beautiful white house where his fiancé and her family had lived. It was now burned down, ashes almost everywhere. The day he had left he had told his fiancé that he needed some time to himself and that he would return when they were ready to be wed. Since then, he hadn't spoken to anyone in this household. Wufei sifted through the destruction and found a picture of his fiancé. Were they all alright? Had they moved somewhere else?

He turned to find an old lady standing behind him. "Are you Chang Wufei?" the old lady asked and Wufei nodded.

"Yes… what happened here?"

"Come follow me. We can talk at my place."

Wufei took one more glace at the burned down house and followed the lady to the house just next door. She led him inside and he sat down at the couch. It was a cozy little home with antiques everywhere. A black cat came mewing up at him and he smiled, picking up the cat and placing it in his lap. This had been why Lily had adopted the nickname Neko-san for him years ago, because he loved cats.

The old lady handed Wufei a hot cup of tea and sat on the couch across from him. "In case you're wondering, I'm Gaya. I was once the house maid over there."

"What happened over there? Are they okay?"

Gaya shook her head sadly and began her tale. "It was almost a year ago. Everyone was in the house for a family day. The Mistress was cooking and there must have been a gas leak somewhere. No one was aware of it until it was too late. I was heading over after buying some groceries for the Mistress and suddenly there was this loud explosion. I ran over to find out what happened and the house was on fire. Lady Meiran was the only one left alive. She was in the hospital covered in bandages for at least three months when she finally passed away."

Gaya sighed and sipped at her tea. "Lady Meiran insisted that I wait till you returned to tell you what happened. Personally I thought it was pointless. I didn't think you'd ever return but Lady Meiran insisted. She had faith that you would return and it seems she was right." Gaya smiled at Wufei. "You're very dedicated, no? Lady Meiran really did love you, you know?"

Wufei nodded. "I know…"

"So what are you going to do now?" Gaya asked. "There's nothing left here for you."

"I don't know," Wufei answered. He stood from his seat and bowed his head. "Thank you for everything." Wufei then left the house.

He had just wanted to walk for a little while. Thoughts raced through his mind. Meiran was gone and he had no where to return to. He had left the house because he was sure Lily hated him now. He couldn't just return after just leaving like that. Things were complicated now and Wufei figured maybe he just deserved to be alone.

After awhile of walking around, Wufei rented a room for the night. Pulling out his laptop he noticed that he had an email. Blinking, he opened it.

_Wufei,_

_We've been trying to get a hold of you since early this morning. Duo and I are heading on a mission, but I need you to call the house. Something urgent has come up and I think you're the only one who can fix it._

_Heero_

"What could be so urgent?" the boy asked himself and shut the laptop. He looked over to the phone and pondered whether he should call them or not. What was so important that they needed his help anyway? Deciding not to, Wufei fell back on his bed and closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

0000000000

"Damn. There's just too many of them," Duo shouted back at Heero who threw a small bomb down the hall. Heero grabbed Duo and the two of them ducked into a doorway, slamming it shut behind them. Looking around, Heero recognized where they were. Down below them was what they were looking for.

"We have to find a way to get below us," Heero explained to the braided boy and Duo nodded.

"I saw some stairs just down the hall. Maybe we could try that."

Heero nodded and the two boys ran out. Sure enough there were the stairs.

0000000000

"I give up," Sakura shouted. "No matter how many times we try, the number is disconnected. And he either got the email and decided to ignore it, or hasn't received it yet."

Kurama sighed, staring at the phone. Even if they were to look for Lily now, they wouldn't know where to look, and the red head knew it was Wufei that Lily wanted to find her.

0000000000

Heero stood in the middle of the room that they had been looking for. Weapons were stacked everywhere, neatly put away into boxes or hanging off the walls. There were so many different kinds… including the new ones that they were supposed to wipe out. Duo went to go hack into the computer and wipe out all their information on the new weapon while Heero went to setting a bomb in the middle of the room.

0000000000

Wufei opened his eyes, for a moment forgetting where he was. He listened as it was now raining outside. The email flashed through his mind and he sighed rolling over to pick up the phone.

0000000000

The phone started ringing and the group of four each jumped up, hoping it was either Wufei or maybe even Lily. Kurama snatched up the phone. "Moshi moshi?" he called into it and sunk back onto the couch. "Wufei, we've been trying to get a hold of you."

_"I know," _the boy said over the phone.

"Why didn't you call us sooner?" Kurama asked.

_"I wasn't sure if it was really that important."_

"Wufei, Lily is missing."

_"What? Why? Since when?"_

Sakura snatched the phone from Kurama. "She saw your room yesterday and just ran out. We haven't seen or heard from her since." Glaring at Sakura, Kurama snatched the phone back and Sakura grinned sheepishly. "Gomen."

Kurama shook his head and started to explain to Wufei, "We think that you're the only one who can find her. Heero's appointed this mission to you and you only."

_"But how am I supposed to find her?"_

"I don't know," Kurama explained. "But we all have this hunch that Lily wants to be found by you."

0000000000

Wufei had hung up the phone and grabbed his coat. If that was the case he knew just what Lily might do. He ran back to the burned down house as quickly as possible. He knew the truth. It wasn't a matter of wanting to be found. It was a matter of finding and being heard. Wufei skidded to a halt in the rain and sure enough, there she stood, soaked from the rain, staring at the burned down house. Wufei walked up to the girl and she slowly turned to face him, tears gracing her eyes and mixing into the rain.

"Lily…"

"I got lost," she sobbed out. "I was afraid I'd never see you again. I don't want that to happen. Even if… even if we can't be together I at least want to be friends."

"Lily…" Wufei pulled the girl into an embrace. "I'm sorry I just left like that."

"No…" She clung to her friend. "I was the one who yelled at you and I'm sorry. I always take you for granted and yet you're so sweet to me. I love you so much Wufei and I just want to always have you by my side."

Wufei nodded. "I won't ever leave you again. I promise." He pushed the girl back, and sighed at how soaked she was. He had felt her shivering. "You're cold. Why don't you have a jacket?"

"I just… I just wanted to see you," she explained and Wufei nodded. He slipped off his coat and placed it over Lily's shoulders. She slipped her arms into the sleeves and gazed up at Wufei. He smiled and leaned down placing a soft kiss on the girl's lips. Lily blinked and stared up at him wide eyed.

"I won't ever leave you again. I'll be with you always." He once again pulled the girl into his embrace.

0000000000

Duo fell as a bullet hit him right in the leg. Heero slung the boy's arm over his shoulder and the pair resumed running. Heero suddenly stopped and pushed the braided boy to the side. Duo hit the wall hard and watched as Heero was shot in the shoulder.

"Heero!" he cried out. Heero smiled over at Duo.

"I'm fine. Get out of here. I'll slow them down."

"But…"

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'll catch up as soon as possible."

Duo nodded and made his way towards the entrance. He never looked back until he made it beyond the gates and a loud explosion erupted behind him. He spun so quickly he was sure he'd have whiplash. He searched around to see if Heero had made it out, but he saw no sign of the boy.

"HEERO!" the boy shouted out and started to run back towards the building. Just at the entrance he found the boy laying on the ground still alive but barely. "Heero! Heero!" He pulled the boy into his embrace and cried as he tried to get Heero to open his eyes. "Please Heero. Answer me. HEERO!"

AN: I'm evil… I know. Hehe. Please review. Please please please!


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Lucky for all of you I stayed up late to write this. Hehe. I had quite a few angry fans… Sigh… and I just couldn't leave all of you for a week with a cliffie like that. I'm just not that mean… Curses. But yeah… Here it is… Chapter 19. Please read and review. I hope all of you enjoy it. Thank you for everyone who has kept up with the story so far. And I will try to get another chapter up before I leave, but once again…. No guarantees.

Special Thanks to:

**Marauder Heir**: … Baka… That's all I have to say to you… Oh… and… I LOV YOU SAKURA-CHAN! Hehe, I'm done now. Enjoy!

**Tina-Chan O**: I'm glad that you enjoyed that chapter and I'm sorry. I know I'm evil… No wait. I'm not sorry, lol. I enjoy being evil. Mwahahahaha! Luvs!

**Elliot's Girl**: Heh, I'm sorry… Maybe I was too evil… or maybe not… Oh well. But thanks to you and my other reviewers here ya have it chapter 19 before I leave.

**BloodspillerInulover**: Heh, good job with the pestering, lol. I'm sorry for the evil cliffie. I just couldn't help myself. But here it is, a new chapter only because of my many loving… and angry fans, lol. Enjoy. Lots of luv!

**Kami-Crimson**: I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. Here it is. Another chapter. Please don't hurt me or anything. I stayed up late to write this for all of you because I love my many fans. Please enjoy. Luvs! Lots and lots of luv!

**Modified Tam**: Aww, I'm glad I could help you forget about your problems for a little while. That makes me feel like I accomplished something. And so here it is, another chapter for one of my many loyal fans. Take care now, okay? And I hope things get better. I'll try to update one of my stories again before I leave. Lots of luv and hugs!

**Cherry Fantasy**: Thank you for a wonderful review. And don't worry, Heero isn't dead or anything. I can't kill off one of my main characters… well I can… kind of… maybe… hm… have to think about that one. But no, Heero is alive and that's what matters, ne? And thank you for caring so much about Lily and Wufei. I love that I was finally able to put them together.

**Luv to all my wonderful fans and I'm sorry if it takes me a while to update but if I don't update before I leave I promise I will update as soon as possible when I do return. Thank you!**

Chapter 19

Lily rushed into the hospital, Wufei right behind her. "Heero Yuy," she told the girl at the front desk and turned when she heard Sakura call out her name. "Sakura!" The couple ran over to where Sakura was sitting with Yusuke. Lily noted that the girl's hand was linked with the boy's but shoved that thought aside. "My brother! How is he?"

Sakura shook her head and stared up at her friend. "They're not sure at the moment. He's in critical condition. They said he might need a blood transfusion but we don't know anyone with suitable blood."

"Yes we do," Lily stated. "Quatre's blood type is O. He can give blood to Heero."

"You don't know," Sakura cut in. "Quatre's…"

"Here," they heard the boy finish as he ran up to the group. He was panting. Trowa stood calmly behind him. "We returned from our mission and called the house. Kurama answered and said that everyone was at the hospital. How is he?"

"No one knows," Lily answered. She turned to Sakura. "What happened?"

"Him and Duo went on a mission. The mission was successful, but some things happened on their way out and Heero got caught in the explosion."

Lily's eyes widened as she began to fall to her knees. Wufei caught the girl and helped her over to one of the chairs. She couldn't believe that Heero had got caught in the explosion.

A doctor walked towards the group. "Is anyone here family?"

"I… I'm his sister," Lily barely managed out and the doctor nodded, handing her a few papers.

"I need you to fill these out then."

"Will he be okay," the girl asked.

The doctor sighed. "I really can't say at the moment, but I'll let you know the moment we do."

"Wait," Lily said looked around her friends. "If they were on a mission together, then where's Duo?"

"Do you mean the boy with the braid?" the doctor asked and Lily nodded.

"He's fine but he refused to be separated from the boy for some reason," the doctor explained. "We had to sustain him for awhile."

"Sus… Doctor, what happened to Duo?" Lily asked, jumping up from her seat.

"He's just a little out of control at the moment. I think it's just the shock of seeing someone so close to him so close to death. But he'll be alright after a while."

Lily sank back into her seat and looked up at the doctor. "I was told Heero might need a blood transfusion."

"Not might," the doctor answered. "But we don't have a donor."

"Yes you do," Lily explained and pointed to Quatre. "He's got O type blood." The doctor nodded.

"Your name?"

"Quatre sir."

"Right this way Quatre." Quatre followed the doctor through some doors where they disappeared from the group's sight.

Wufei sat next to Lily, taking her hand into his. Lily looked up at the boy teary eyed. He kissed her on the forehead and told her, "Everything will be alright."

"Lily, I'm so glad that you're okay," Sakura called out and kneeled down in front of her friend. "Where did you run off to?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Lily asked and blinked back her tears. If there was something else to distract their minds, Lily was sure everyone would take it, including herself.

Sakura blinked and looked from Lily to Wufei to their linked hands and back to Lily again. Her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. "You went to China?" Lily nodded, a slight smile painted on her face. "I thought you were mad at Wufei."

"No," Lily answered. "I wasn't mad at him. I was hurt. I wanted to see him again, so I went to find him. It was the only thing going through my head from the moment I saw his empty room." Lily smiled. "And it's a good thing I did go after him."

Wufei slipped his hand from the girl's and she almost protested until she was pulled into his warm embrace. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. She watched as Sakura nodded and started pacing back and forth. Yusuke tried to get the girl to sit down but she would always just wave him away. Finally the boy reached out for her and pulled her into his lap. Sakura glared at the boy, but didn't fight him off or anything. It was the first time that Lily realized that the two were actually together. Where had she been when all of this happened?

Lily sighed and answered herself. _Thinking only of your own problems._ She had been so preoccupied lately with her own heart that she missed those of her friends. The only other ones she had made any time to think about was Heero and Duo, and it was mostly towards Heero. She shook her head, silently lecturing herself. _Lily no baka._

"Stop it," Wufei cut into her thoughts and she blinked at the dark haired boy. "I know what you're doing and stop it."

"Oh?"

"People miss things sometimes Lily, and people tend to think about their selves every once and a while. You barely do it, and so recently when you started no one minded."

Lily blinked and nodded. "Arigatou Neko-san."

After some time the group had all fallen asleep, Lily leaning against Wufei, Sakura still on Yusuke's lap and Trowa alone. It wasn't until morning that someone attempted to wake them. Lily almost jumped up at the sight of the doctor, but forced herself to remain seated.

The doctor nodded when he had the group's full attention. "It seems that Heero's made it through the worst of it. He should be fine now…"

"But?" Lily added.

"It seems the boy has fallen into a coma."

Lily felt the world around her crash as thoughts of her brother flashed through her mind. Tears filled her eyes and she tried to blink them back but they spilled as they began to overflow. She tried to stare up at the doctor but found she couldn't see anything.

"If you want you can visit him," the doctor suggested.

"What of Duo?" Wufei asked.

"The boy is fine now. He's calmed down. He's in there right now with Heero."

"My brother is in a coma?" Lily finally got out. "He's… why? I thought you said he was okay."

"He is. He'll live, but now it's a matter of if he wakes up or not."

"That's not fine!" Lily practically shouted and Wufei had to hold the girl down.

"Lily!" He forced the girl to look at her and wiped a few of her tears away. "Just think. It could have been worse. He could have died Lily. Just think about that."

"But…" Lily nodded her head as more tears spilled. She wanted her brother back and she wanted him now. Wufei pulled the girl into a tight embrace and looked up at the doctor.

"Thank you. We'll go visit him in a bit."

The doctor nodded and took his leave. The group looked up when they saw an expressionless Duo walk towards them. Lily never noticed him until he fell to his knees in front of her and pulled the girl from Wufei into his own embrace. Lily returned the embrace knowing just how much the boy needed it. Lily looked over and noticed that Trowa had left. She figured he had gone to go see how Quatre was.

0000000000

Trowa sat next to Quatre, who had been moved into a different room. He looked at Trowa sadly, hot tears falling from his eyes. "You should have seen him Trowa. It's a wonder he even lived. He was so pale and had bandages almost everywhere."

"Heero has a strong will to live," Trowa explained. "There are two important people that he needs to be there for."

"You mean Lily and Duo?" Quatre asked his love and Trowa nodded. "I hope he wakes up." Quatre sighed. "I just don't think Lily or Duo will be alright if he doesn't."

Trowa pulled the blonde into a tight embrace. "He will. If anyone can survive that, it's Heero."

0000000000

Lily sat next to Heero's bed, Wufei standing behind her. She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her brother's head. Gently taking his hand, she smiled down at the boy. "Hey Hee-chan. It's me… Lily. I'm back. I'm sorry if I worried you, but I'm okay now." Wufei could hear her voice quivering as she was probably fighting back tears. "I'm scared Hee-chan. You have to wake up. You've always been there for me, even when we lived in different countries." She shook her head. "But now I guess it's my turn to be there for you and so here I am. Please Hee-chan. You have to wake up. Duo needs you… I need you."

Lily ran a hand through her brother's hair and let a few warm tears fall from her eyes. Her eyes still burned from crying earlier and she just wished that she could stop. "Me and Wufei have finally worked things out." She smiled and wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. "We're finally dating," Lily explained to the unconscious boy. She sighed. "Not that it matters if I tell you now or not. But then I read once that if you talk to someone in a coma they can hear everything you tell them. I hope it's true. I'll come talk to you everyday then until you finally wake up. I just hope it's soon, because I'm worried for Duo. Hee-chan, you need to be there for him."

"Lily," Wufei cut in. "Visiting hours are over." Lily looked up at the Chinese boy and nodded.

"Well, I have to go now Hee-chan, but I'll be back. I promise. And I'll bring Duo too." She stood from her seat and leaned over her brother, giving him another kiss on the head. "Good luck Hee-chan."

0000000000

Everyone was home now, and Duo had headed straight for his room, locking the door behind him. Lily had wanted to comfort the boy, but knew it wasn't for her to do. She prayed to God that Heero would wake up soon. Duo was naturally a very cheerful person and it hurt for Lily to see him otherwise. When dinner came, the boy didn't emerge from his room and Lily walked up, a tray in hand.

She handed Wufei the tray for a moment and knocked on Duo's door. "Duo honey, you have to eat something." No response. She sighed. "Duo, please open up. Look sweetie, I know you're upset, but you can't be like this. At least Heero is still alive."

"Leave me alone," the boy finally called out.

Lily shook her head and pulled a bobby pin from her hair. She stuck it in the doorknob and listened. Finally she twisted the knob and pushed the door open. Duo glared at the girl, but said nothing. Lily took the tray from Wufei and shooed the Chinese boy away. She set the food on Duo's desk and shut the door behind her. Turning to face Duo she sighed.

"Don't you understand the meaning of leave me alone?" the boy asked angrily and Lily shook her head.

"Actually… no, I don't think I do." She sat next to the boy. "Ne, Duo…"

"What?"

"What… what if Heero never wakes up? You're… you're not going to leave me as well are you?" she asked and Duo's gaze shot to the girl who was now crying. And then it dawned on him. Lily had always counted on Heero. He was always there for her and even when the two were separated they spoke everyday. They had such a strong bond that no one could break, and yet she wasn't moping around like he was. She was trying her best to be everyone's light through all of this. Even when they had all arrived home she had insisted so go to the store for food for everyone. As they waited she suggested a movie. Lily was really trying to make things okay, and here Duo was shutting himself off from her, pushing her away from someone else she really cared for… him.

Duo reached out and pulled the girl to him. "I'm sorry Lily. I wasn't thinking. I was just so angry. I was there and he told me to run. So I did. I didn't think… I should have known…"

"But Duo, it's not your fault," Lily explained. "Things happen that people just can't avoid." She pulled away from Duo and stared into those cobalt eyes of his. "I know you want to blame yourself, but there's nothing you could have done about it. You would have just got caught in the explosion yourself and the both of you might not have survived. Do you know how many people you'd be leaving behind? We all care for you Duo just as we all care for Heero. I have one person to worry about already. Don't make me worry about you as well… please."

"I'm sorry."

AN: Okay… what do you all think? At least Hee-chan is alive, ne? Ne? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It actually took me some time to write… and I gotta go to work tomorrow morning. Sigh. And it's 1 am. Please review. Luv to all!


	20. Chapter 20

AN: I'm back. I'm sure you all missed me, hehe. At first I wasn't going to update this story today even though I updated my other one, but then I called my other job and found out that they didn't need me. Yayness for me. I was so exhausted at my first job this morning and just prayed that I didn't have to go into my second job. The con this weekend had definitely worn me out. x.x But yeah… It was definitely worth it though. I had tons of fun. Hehe. And I got my picture taken with two different Duos. One from the TV series and the other from Endless Waltz. Happiness was definitely me. I saw like one Heero but it was a very poorly done one. Sighs. But anyway, please enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think.

Special Thanks to:

**BloodspillerInulover**: Sorry it took so long for the next chapter, but I was out of town. Thank you though for the review and I hope you continue to enjoy my story till the end… which should be soon. Thanks again and enjoy.

**Tina-Chan O**: Hey, thanks for another great review. Sorry it took me so long. I hope you continue to enjoy and please review again soon.

**Marauder Heir**: Hey, my Kurama created that forest and being as I can destroy so many universes all at once, I can destroy your forest of plants so don't you dare threaten me young lady, so ha! And anyway, why would I leave Hee-chan in a coma… That'd be so mean… Sobs. How dare you… BLAH!

**Kami-Crimson**: Aww, please stop pouting. Here's an update. I'm sorry it took so long. I don't want you to be sad. Aww, I'm so sorry. And don't worry. Hee-chan will wake up soon. I promise.

**Cherry Fantasy**: Thank you for a great review. I'm glad that you're enjoying this so far, and I'm glad that I could make someone happy with the thought that technically Heero is still alive. Lots of smiles. Please continue to enjoy my story. Thank you again.

**Modified Tam**: Thanks for another wonderful review and about the blood transfer thing, while that would have been more tragic, I was basing it off of their real blood types, and it turned out Quatre was the only logical blood donor. Sighs. As for Heero's remembering his past… well you'll see. Hehe. Enjoy! Lots of luv!

**Luv to all and sorry for all of you who have waited patiently for a chapter. I would have updated yesterday but I was so tired from the convention that I just crashed onto my bed without another thought.**

Chapter 20

The next day everyone made their way to school. They didn't just want to mope around the house with nothing to do. As Lily had explained to them, school was probably the best way to get their minds off of everything. Duo sat in class, Quatre and Trowa next to him as they all listened intently to Sally's lecture. Duo usually wasn't one for listening in class, but today he found if he didn't listen then his mind would wander to thoughts of Heero and he would suddenly just feel very lonely.

After class, Duo and Lily headed over to the orphanage where they met up with Hilde. The girl looked at the pair and blinked, wondering why they had looked so down. When she had asked, the two had explained about Heero and suddenly Hilde was sad with them. After spending some time with Heero, Hilde had grown quite fond of the boy.

They'd all headed inside and sat down at one of the tables where one of sisters happily set food down in front of all of them. Another sister came out and served them each some hot tea. Lily blew at hers and sipped it carefully, enjoying the feel of the hot tea travel through her body and calm her nerves. She of course had to coax Duo into drinking his, which eventually he did and she smiled as she noticed him relax as well.

After some talking with Hilde, Lily decided that the both of them should go visit Heero before buying some groceries and heading home. The pair said their farewells to Hilde and headed over to the hospital where Lily let Duo go see Heero first. They both could have gone in, but Lily figured that the boy needed his time alone with Heero, just as she would prefer her time alone with her brother. She sat outside waiting and watching as people more unfortunate than herself sat other place crying as they found out a loved one had just passed away. She leaned back against the wall and sighed. Of all their missions, no one had ever been this unfortunate before.

0000000000

Duo sat next to Heero, his hand linked with the other boy's. He smiled down at the boy. "I went to school today and guess what! I actually listened to Sensei's lecture. Isn't that amazing? I never listen in class." Duo laughed. "I always have to copy your notes because of it." Duo's smile faded as he continued to talk. "But then again, I found that if I didn't listen, I'd think about you and how you might never wake up. Lily made me feel bad yesterday. For some reason I thought I was the only one hurting, but then she broke into my room and mentioned what if you never wake up. I was so made at her statement until she asked if I would leave her as well if that ever happened. Then I realized I was being stupid."

Duo sighed and wiped away a tear. "I never really thought about it before, but you two are always together no matter what. You've always taken care of her, haven't you? At first it always seemed the other way because of Lily's motherly attitude and how protective and attached she is, but then I realized… It's not that. It's that she needs you, doesn't she? Lily really needs you. I don't really understand it. She's got so many friends, but it's true. Without you around, Lily's almost hopeless. She's trying to be cheerful for all of us, and to take care of all of us while we worry about you, but we can see. We can see the truth.

"I don't know how she does it Heero. I don't know how she can still smile while you're here in a coma. What is it that makes her so strong? Tell me. Wake up Heero and save us all from this nightmare that you dragged us all into. Please." Duo shook his head and sighed, standing from his seat. "I miss you." He kissed the boy on the cheek and forced a smile on as he walked out the door to face Lily. She smiled up at him, but knew she had been worried and had cried a bit. Lily wasn't someone you could just leave alone like that. She stood from her seat and passed him to go see her brother. Duo noticed that smile quickly fade the moment she thought she was out of seeing range for the boy. He shook his head and took her seat. Things better get better soon, or there would be hell to pay.

Lily stopped at the end of her brother's bed and sighed. She took the seat next to him and ran a hand through his mop of hair. "Baka," she told the boy. "How can you leave me alone like this?" She leaned forward, resting her head on her brother's chest and closing her eyes. She listened as she could hear his steady heartbeat and almost smiled, until she realized that it didn't really mean anything. She sat back up and just stared down at Heero. She had wanted to say something… anything… but she wasn't sure what to say. She was angry and yet alone. Sadness buried itself inside her and it hurt as she tried to let it go and accept reality, but she just couldn't.

"I want to tell you I'm alright," the girl finally started, "but you'd know I was lying. You know me better than anyone. And I know that even though you're asleep, lying to you would be pointless." She shook her head. "I hope you can hear me Heero. I came to tell you to come back to us soon, and I'm going to continue to tell you this until you do." She stood and kissed her brother on the forehead. "I love you." With that she quietly left the room, quickly painting a smile on her face before she came face to face with Duo.

"You done?" Duo asked, standing from his seat. The girl nodded and headed out of the hospital and towards the grocery store. Duo thought about how this was usually Heero's job to help Lily with groceries and sighed. And then there was earlier where Duo was the one to go to the orphanage with Lily when she usually went with Heero. He felt like he was replacing the boy and he didn't want to do that. He gazed down at the girl who seemed to tighten her scarf around her neck and thought about what Heero might do. He almost hit himself and slipped his jacket off, placing it over Lily. She blinked up at the boy and nodded thankfully.

Lily hadn't really wanted Duo's coat, but she hated the cold very much and figured why not. If Heero had been around he would have forced her to wear his and she almost smiled at the thought. What was the difference with Heero or Wufei's coat to Duo's? She shook her head and told herself it was nothing. She was just very upset with her brother being in the hospital. As they'd entered the grocery store, Lily returned the jacket and grabbed a basket as she began throwing food into it.

0000000000

Sakura sat in the living room with Wufei and Yusuke. Kurama and Hiei were upstairs with the construction workers as Lily had decided that rooms would now be combined. Lily's would be combined with Wufei's and Sakura's with Yusuke's that way everyone would have bigger rooms and be able to share with their significant other.

Wufei sighed as he glanced at the clock and back to the TV. He knew that Lily was out with Duo, but he still couldn't help but worry about the pair. They had been the ones most affected by Heero's situation that he just didn't think they needed to be out on their own, even if they were together.

He glanced over to Sakura who was fighting over the remote with Yusuke. He grinned as the girl finally smacked the boy on the head, causing him to fall of the couch as she had won the fight over the remote and clicked to the channel she wanted. Everyone looked up as the door in the kitchen was heard and both Lily and Duo came strolling into the living room. Lily smiled down at all of her friends, not realizing the smile hurt all of them.

Everyone shrugged it off and greeted their friends home as Duo sat next to Wufei. He would have helped Lily in the kitchen only he wasn't very good when it came to cooking, so Sakura stood and headed into the kitchen to help Lily. Wufei glanced at the boy next to him.

"How did it go?"

"It was fine," was all that Duo responded with and he blinked at the noise upstairs. "What's going on up there?"

"Remember Lily decided on some renovations?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think she'd called already."

"It was when you locked yourself in your room," Wufei explained. "Did you really think Lily would just sit around doing nothing? She barely does that on normal days. Why would she do it when she's got stuff occupying her mind? She wanted something else to think about." Wufei was kind of angry that Duo thought that Lily would just mope around allowing herself to be sad just as Duo had done the day before. No one argued with Lily's spontaneous actions, just as they wouldn't argue about Duo's need to be alone. Lily on the other hand wouldn't let it happen.

"I guess you're right," Duo agreed. "She isn't that type of person." He watched as Yusuke snatched up the remote and changed the channel also turning up the volume as the noise upstairs got louder.

"Hey Wu-man…" Duo started. "Do you think that Heero will ever wake up?"

Wufei blinked and nodded. "If anyone can, it's Heero. He won't leave you and Lily behind. It's not in him."

Duo smiled. "Thanks." He then got up from his seat and headed up to the attic which was once again his room. They had moved rooms around the night before after Lily had gotten the boy out of his room. Lily and Duo switched rooms which gave Lily the idea to combine rooms. Duo thought it was a good idea, but hadn't counted on her doing it so soon. He walked up the stairs and glanced over at Heero's bed. Sighing, he made his way over and fell onto it, burying his head into Heero's pillow. It smelled just like Heero. Before Duo knew it, he was asleep with dreams of Heero filling his head.

AN: Well? What do you think? I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Well, here ya got it. Chapter 21. I'd started this last night and felt the need to finish it when I got home from work. I'll try to update my other story as soon as possible, but my brother is coming home in about a week and I gotta clear some of my stuff outta his room… heh heh. I'm happy he's finally coming home. Anyway, read and review!

Special Thanks to:

**Marauder Heir**: Now what would be the point of the story if I told you when Hee-chan wakes up? Huh? Baka. LUV YA THO!

**Kami-Crimson**: Aww, I'm sorry that the story's gotten quite depressing lately, but rest assured, I have an awesomely happy ending. Hehe. I found out that every time I have a sad ending someone is threatening my life… Sighs. But yeah… Thanks for another review. Enjoy!

**Tina-Chan O**: Hehe, thanks for another great review. I'm glad that you're enjoying everything so far, and it makes me happy to know that someone out there can feel the feelings that I am pouring into this story. I just hope it isn't overwhelming. Please continue to enjoy!

**Modified Tam**: Hehe, thanks for another wonderful review. I'll try to keep updating regularly.

**Cherry Fantasy**: Yay! Another great review from ya! Happiness is me. I'm glad that you can understand Lily and don't worry… Heero shall be waking up soon. Yayness! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Bai bai!

**Luv to all!**

Chapter 21

_"Ne, Duo, why do you grow your hair out so long?" Heero asked the four year old boy._

_Duo blinked and looked at his braid then smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "I think it looks cool."_

_Heero smiled and nodded. "Me too. Don't ever cut it, okay?"_

_Duo nodded. "Hai!"_

**_Heero stood to the side watching the scene play in front of him. He tried to figure out what was going on and where he was, but no one could seem to hear him. In the background he swore he could hear his friends talking to him, but he wasn't quite sure as the voices were very far away and he could barely hear what they were saying. Turning back to the scene in front of him he sighed._**

_"Duo, let's go play in the field again," little Heero suggested and Duo nodded, running out into the field, Heero close behind. The boy chased his friend, both in a fit of giggles and they toppled onto the ground and rolled down a small hill._

_**Heero smiled as the scene played and figured it was a memory from his past. But why was he regaining his memories now? And where the hell was he?**_

0000000000

Wufei stood over the unconscious boy and frowned. "Yuy, if you don't wake up soon I'm afraid things will fall apart even more than they already have." He looked up as he saw Lily walk into the room. The girl blinked and smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry Wufei. I didn't know you were here." She turned to start leaving the room when Wufei called out to her.

"No it's okay. I'm pretty much done here anyway." He nodded to his girlfriend and she walked over to the chair next to Wufei. He was ready to leave when Lily took his hand as she smiled down at her brother. Wufei moved back, taking his position next to the girl.

"Hey Hee-chan. Just came by to say hi and see how you're doing. I hope you're having peaceful dreams in there." She took a deep breath. "Things seem to be getting a little better. I went to dance class today and guess what! I'm going to a dance school when I graduate. Isn't that great?" She smiled up at Wufei. "And I hope that Wufei will come with me." Wufei's eyes widened as she turned her gaze back to her brother. "We can get our own apartment over there. It's in England. I'm so excited."

Wufei smiled to know that his girlfriend could find something to be happy about with everything that had been going on. Everyone in the house was keeping to themselves lately, but Lily still made a point of gathering them together and she made it an official rule that everyone had to come to dinner, even if they didn't want to. Being as they all were living in her house, they didn't really have a choice but to abide by her rules.

"Hey Hee-chan, do you remember what my wish always was besides being a dance teacher?" Lily's smile softened as she seemed to be reminiscing. "But for the dream to come true, I need you to wake up Hee-chan. You promised, remember?" She ran a hand through her brother's hair as she stood and leaned over, kissing him on the forehead. "Don't forget. I know you never break your promises. I'm counting on you." She then led the way out of the room and down the hall where the couple seemed to pass an oblivious Duo. Wufei watched as the boy passed them and entered Heero's room. He felt Lily tug on his hand and knew the girl just wanted to leave Duo be.

Duo sat next to Heero and sighed. "Hey there Heero." He leaned back in his chair. "How ya doin' in there?" He chuckled. "Wonder if your mind is any more twisted than mine. But then again, you're probably a little more sane than me." He took the boy's hand and sighed. "I saw Lily dancing around her room last night. It was pretty interesting. I know the girl loves to dance, but the truth is I've never actually seen her dance. Every time she had one of her shows I was always somehow busy. Usually though it was helping out at the orphanage, which is probably the only reason why she never got mad at me. I take that orphanage seriously, and one day I learned that it will belong to both me and Hilde. When that day comes I hope you're awake and can move back in with me." Duo smiled. "That orphanage is my home. Always has been and always will be. And even if you can't remember, it's your home as well."

0000000000

_"Why don't you like to play with the other kids?" Duo asked Heero, who sat alone at the lunch table, munching on a chocolate cookie. Duo sat next to the boy and stole a piece of his other cookie. Heero blinked at the stolen piece and glanced up at Duo._

_"The other kids don't like me," Heero pointed out and moved his other cookie out of Duo's reach._

_"But I like you," Duo pointed out._

_"You do?" Heero's face lit up from this news and Duo laughed._

_"I wouldn't be over here if I didn't," the braided boy explained and Heero nodded. They saw each other a lot and Duo was always the one to come and talk to Heero, but the boy always figured it was because the other boy was bored or what not. This was the first time that Duo had ever admitted to liking him and Heero quite enjoyed it._

_**Heero smiled at the memory and sat down across from the two boys. He had learned by now that they couldn't hear, see or sense him, but he had grown used to it, and rather enjoyed it this way. To see his memories in such a way was interesting, and Heero didn't want them to stop.**_

0000000000

"Come on Trowa," Quatre called out from their apartment door. "We're going to be late. Lily was really looking forward to this recital."

"I'm coming," Trowa called back and appeared in front of the blonde boy. "Let's go."

The pair ran down the stairs and across the street to where Lily's recital was being held. It was the biggest one that Lily would be performing in since she first started dancing, and she wanted all of her friends there for her. Quatre, thinking it was a good way to get everyone's mind off of things, went out and bought the tickets. They'd all decided they would go, and there was no way that Quatre would miss this. Handing the tickets over, Quatre and Trowa ran inside the building to go meet with their friends. There in the clearing, they saw everyone gathered together.

"Good," came Kurama's voice. "Everyone's here then."

The group then made their way to their seats and watched as the room suddenly got dark. There on stage, they watched as Lily was the first to come out. She had explained to them that she'd gotten the lead and that she would be doing the most dancing. She was a little worried because she hadn't gotten in as much practice as usual, but everyone cheered her on and said that she would be just fine.

Everyone was taken surprise by Lily's performance and decided that they should all take her out to eat when this was over. And so when she appeared after the performance to all of her friends, they all asked where she'd wanted to eat and the girl of course responded with Sushi. Somehow they all knew this would be the response being as it was Lily's favorite dish and so they took her out to an expensive sushi bar. All were having fun together for the first time that week since Heero had gone into a coma.

Afterwards, Sakura and Yusuke went off on their own to catch a late night movie. Kurama and Hiei decided to go leave for their next mission. Quatre and Trowa left for their own apartment. All that was left was Lily, Wufei and Duo. Lily and Wufei decided to head home while Duo decided that he wanted to go to the orphanage.

Duo walked quietly to the orphanage alone, staring up at the sky. Memories of Heero flashed through his mind and the braided boy couldn't help but smile. It was weird because he hadn't known Heero all that long, but then if you think about it, he'd known Heero basically all his life. Shaking his head, Duo was slightly amused by this. When he'd first found out that Heero was the boy from his past he was so mad that the boy could have forgotten him, but now it didn't matter. Duo knew it wasn't Heero's fault and now he just wanted Heero to come back to him. Duo stopped walking as snow started falling and he blinked in surprise. Putting his hand out, he caught some flakes on his hand and smiled. It was the first snow of their winter and it was beautiful.

0000000000

_"Ne, Heero, do you like the snow?" Duo asked Heero as he twirled around under the falling snow. He stopped twirling to face his friend and Heero laughed. Snow had been caught in the boy's braid making it look almost like he had white hair._

_"Snow is pretty," Heero answered. "Especially on you."_

_Duo grinned and fell to the ground, making a snow angel. Heero laughed and followed suit. The snow continued to fall down on the two as Heero got up and balled some snow into his hand. Next thing Duo knew something hard and cold hit him on the head and he blinked up at Heero who only grinned and quickly ran away._

_"Hey!" Duo shouted and jumped up forming a snow ball of his own. Quickly running after the other boy, Duo threw the snowball and hit Heero right on the back of the head. Heero stumbled forward face first into the snow. Duo's eyes widened as he ran over to his friend and pushed him onto his back. He blinked when Heero only grinned up at him and shoved a snowball onto Duo's face._

_"That's not fair!" Duo pouted as Heero sat up laughing._

_"Gomen," Heero told the boy. "Did that hurt?" Heero leaned up and kissed the pouting boy on the forehead. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again." He pulled Duo into a hug. "You're my best friend Duo."_

_"As you are mine, Heero."_

AN: So, what did ya think? Hehe, I actually enjoyed this chapter, as I hope you did too. Reviews please! Luv to all!


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Yay! Here it is, chapter 22. I'm sorry if I haven't updated my other story yet, but I figure this one is almost over anyway. If I have time to spare for a chapter it might as well be this one. I'll get to the other one as soon as possible. Anyway, I'm having so much fun with this and with it coming to a close there are so many ideas running through my head and it's kind of overwhelming… dizzying almost, lol. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as the others. Please let me know what you think when you're done reading. Reviews will be much appreciated.

Special Thanks to:

**Marauder Heir**: ….. I have one word for you and that's….. BAKA! There, done. Enjoy the story.

**Ayame323**: Hehe, I'm glad that you enjoy my story. Thank you for the review. Happiness. Please continue to enjoy.

**Kami-Crimson**: Heh, another threat, lol. I should be scared and yet I'm not… I'm an odd one… ne? Hehe. Thanks for another great review. I'm happy that you're enjoying it so far. Hope to hear from you again.

**Modified Tam**: Yay, I'm glad that you enjoyed that last chapter. The flashbacks are my favorite part. But here's the next chappie and I hope you enjoy this one as well. Thanks for another wonderful review and I hope to hear from you again. Lots of luv! )

**Cherry Fantasy**: Hehe, I'm glad you enjoyed the flashbacks. Those were fun to write. I love cute little moments between those two. Just makes me wanna cuddle up next to something soft as a warm feeling passes through me. Luv luv luv hehe. Cute moments are the best. Thanks for another great review. Please continue to enjoy my story.

**Tina-Chan O**: Hehe, thanks for another great review and thanks again for those wonderful pictures. They're my treasure now, hehe. They're just tooooo ADORABLE! I'm glad that you love my story so much and I hope that you continue to enjoy it. Thank you for all the wonderful support and I hope to hear from you again. Lots of luv!

**Luv to ALL!**

Chapter 22

Lily sat in the kitchen staring out the window, worried about Duo. He had left earlier after receiving a rather urgent phone call and hadn't been seen or heard from since. She felt Wufei step up behind her and wrap his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder. She sighed and leaned back into his embrace, all the while still staring out the window.

"He'll be okay," Wufei told her.

"But he just ran out without a word," Lily explained.

"Don't worry," Wufei said. "He'll be back eventually and you can question him then."

Lily nodded and smiled up at her boyfriend. "Hai." With that she slipped off her stool and walked out of the kitchen, her hand linked with Wufei's. Lily blinked when she saw Kurama and Hiei emerge from their room and she grinned. "Having fun you two?" The couple blinked and Kurama smiled while a light blush could just be seen on Hiei's face. "I'm glad to see you two are finally together." She winked at Kurama. "I knew it was there all along."

Kurama nodded and blinked when the girl suddenly moved away from Wufei and swung her arms around his neck pulling him into a hug. She whispered to his ear, "Thank you for always caring Kurama even when you had someone you loved more. And thank you for letting me go when you did." She pulled away and Kurama saw the most genuine smile he thought he'd ever seen on the girl.

"I'm glad to see that you're okay now Lily."

"Of course," the girl chimed and ran back to Wufei, attaching herself to his arm. "I have Wufei now. Why wouldn't I be okay?"

She laughed when Wufei suddenly started blushing and tried pulling away from her. "Onna, you're annoying."

"Aw, Neko-san!" She let go of his arm. "That's not true." She jumped up behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck and hanging off his back, her feet propped up with a bright smile on her face. "You know you love me." Wufei's blush grew more and Lily released the boy, hopping up in front of him. "Ne?"

"Hai…" He blinked down at the girl and smiled slightly at how her eyes brightened. "Wo ai ni Lily."

The girl blinked, as she had never really heard the words from Wufei before and she just about cried. She blinked back warm tears and smiled up at the boy. She hugged him, burying her face into his chest. Wufei just about laughed when he could feel the girl start to cry and patted her on the head.

"Does it shock you so much that I said it?"

"It's not that," the girl sobbed out and she pulled away smiling happy tears up at the boy. "I'm just so happy that you finally said it." She placed a hand on the boy's cheek. "Wufei, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you so much."

"Aw, now isn't this a cute scene," they all heard an annoying voice say and the four teens turned to face Yusuke who had just gotten punched on the head by Sakura. The boy was leaning over glaring at his girlfriend as he held a tender spot that now formed into a bump on the back of his head.

"Baka!" Sakura shouted out. "You just ruined a perfect moment right there."

"But… but…" the boy stuttered out and Sakura just huffed turning away from her boyfriend. Yusuke pouted and started apologizing profusely to Lily and Wufei. The four teens only laughed at the couple.

0000000000

_"Heero, look!" Duo came running up to the dark haired boy, a bouquet of flowers held tightly in his hands. He handed the bouquet over to Heero who blinked at the bouquet and then up at Duo. Duo grinned. "I made it just for you, but look." Duo pointed to the center of the flowers where Heero spotted a caterpillar. He laughed and took it off the bouquet of flowers which he then put into a vase of water._

_"You came running just to tell me you found a caterpillar?" Heero asked, walking outside and setting it on the ground._

_"But it was the first one I found."_

_"Well, what do you expect?" Heero asked. "Spring did just begin." He tugged on the boy's braid, which resulted in a small yelp and a glare. Heero laughed and patted the boy on the head. "Class is about to begin. We should get going."_

**_Heero couldn't help but laugh at the small memory. To know that he and Duo had been so close when they were so young touched Heero and he couldn't believe that he had forgotten such wonderful memories. He could just watch them forever. He was happy like this, seeing such beautiful moments._**

0000000000

Duo sat in the hospital, Hilde right next to him. The girl was in a fit of tears as Duo tried to stay calm until they got the details of what exactly had happened. He looked around the hospital and thought of how he was here a lot lately. He was tired of this place. Duo hated hospitals and trips here lately weren't helping that any. He sunk back into his chair and sighed. Finally a doctor came out and he recognized it as the doctor that had treated Heero when he'd first arrived. The doctor blinked down at the boy, most likely recognizing him and nodded his apology that he had to be here yet again for another person.

"I'm sorry to say that Sister Kaede has just passed away," the doctor reported and Hilde's sobs only grew louder.

"What do you mean she passed away?" Duo fought to keep from shouting as he didn't want to disturb any one else here.

"When you brought her in she'd just had a heart attack. It seems we couldn't do anything for her. I'm sorry."

"A heart attack? She died from a heart attack?"

"A lot of people her age do."

"But…" Duo sighed and took Hilde's hand. He hated how things were going lately and hoped that soon everything would be better. Duo did something he almost never did. He started praying to God.

0000000000

**_Heero was oblivious to the world around him. He was being drawn further and further into his memories and at some point forgot about what had been the real world. This was his world now. This was his happy moment._**

_"Heero!" Duo called out into a sing song voice and glomped the boy from behind. Heero practically fell forward but somehow caught his balance. He blinked back at the boy still attached to him. Duo only snuggled on the boy. "I've been looking all over for you."_

_"I thought you were playing with the other kids," Heero asked the boy but Duo only shook his head. "Why not?"_

_"I'd rather play with you," Duo explained. "You're more fun and you seem to understand me." Duo finally let go of Heero and dragged him into the TV room. "G Gundam is about to come on. You'll watch it with me, right?" Duo asked the boy and Heero smiled._

_"If you really want me to."_

_"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you to." Duo plopped down on the floor pulling Heero down next to him. Turning on the TV and flipping through the channels until he got to G Gundam, Duo cheered pulling Heero's hand up with him. Heero only smiled, happy that the boy was able to enjoy something so much._

_**Heero was lost in thought not worried about anything else around him. He'd wanted to see more from his past and that was all that mattered to him. He'd forgotten about the real Duo. The one who stayed by his side most days waiting for him to wake up. The one who'd promised that if he got his memories back he'd return to him. The one that he'd fallen in love with and fought with himself to regain that relationship they'd had not too long ago. Heero had even forgotten Lily. His loving sister who had always been by his side since that first day he woke up in the hospital. The sister who he'd promised to always protect and be there for. The two didn't exist for him anymore. The only thing that existed for Heero now was what was right in front him… his memories from before the accident. The memories that he had been struggling for so long now to remember.**_

_**And then Heero felt a pull and a tsk. Glancing around, he saw no one and shrugged then returning to the images in front of him. And there it was again, only this time followed by a very familiar voice.**_

_**"Hee-chan no baka." He turned to face a girl with black hair and red tips, violet eyes shining sadly at him. He cocked his head to the side trying to remember who she was. "You don't remember me?" She sighed. "I figured. We don't even matter to you anymore, do we?"**_

_**"Who are you?"**_

_**"Figure it out on your own Hee-chan."**_

_**"Why do you call me Hee-chan?"**_

_**"Why are you stuck here in the past when you have so much waiting for you?"**_

_**"Like what? What is there for me?" Heero asked, unsure of what the girl was talking about.**_

_**"Reality you baka. The real world where there are people who love you and cherish you."**_

_**"The real world?" Heero blinked. "Isn't this the real world?"**_

_**"You think this, where you aren't even acknowledged, is the real world?"**_

_**Heero didn't understand. He turned back to the images playing by him and then back to the girl. This wasn't the real world? If this wasn't the real world… then what was?**_

AN: Well? How was that? I'm loving this whole flashback thing. It's really fun, hehe and they're all so cute. I hope you enjoyed all that about as much as I did. Please review. Luv to all!


	23. Chapter 23

AN: Well, here it is. Chapter 23. There's only one more chapter after this I think and I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. It's definitely longer than my others and I'd like to know what all of you think. I definitely had fun writing this chapter and even I was practically in tears… As I was writing it. O.o Heh heh, such a crybaby I am. Please read and review.

Special Thanks to:

**Marauder Heir**: I liked the punching Yusuke scene too. He's such a baka, lol. But he's our baka, hehe.

**Kami-Crimson**: Aww, I'm sorry… I know I had more depressing stuff. Hopefully not as much threatening though for the next review, hehe. But it's okay, I can understand your threats. I would do the same if I were you.

**Tina-Chan O**: Aww, you're too sweet. And thanks for another great review. You really make me happy. And actually you might be surprised who's really haunting Heero's dreams lol. Not who ya think but it's kewl. It woulda been a good idea if I'd thought about it… O.o But I like my idea too, hehe. Anyway, continue enjoying. Lots of luv!

**Jess-Eklom**: Aww, I'm sorry about the cliffie, but here ya go. A nice new chappie for ya to read. I hope you enjoy this one. Tis great. I had a lot of fun writing it.

**Modified Tam**: Hehe, thanks for another wonderful review. I love your reviews a lot for some reason. Happiness is me. I hope you continue enjoying! Please continue to let me know what you think. Lots of luv!

**Cherry Fantasy**: Hehe, thanks for a great review. Yeah, I loved that Wufei was finally able to say it. It's true that it's always better to hear it from someone rather than just to know it. I hope you continue enjoying this and I look forward to another great review from you. Luvs!

**Lots of luv to EVERYONE! And thank you to those who have stuck to my story so far. It really makes me happy and my reviewers. Nothing inspires me more than they do. Thank you everyone! I love you all! Please enjoy this chapter and look forward to the last chapter.**

Chapter 23

"Lily, phone! It's Duo!" Wufei shouted out up to their room. He listened as footsteps quickly made their way down the stairs and through the living room into the kitchen. The girl grabbed the phone from his grasp and fell into a chair at the counter, trying to catch her breath.

"Duo?" The girl gasped for air and she nodded to the phone as Duo was probably explaining things. "Sister Kaede did?" Lily's gaze darkened as Wufei thought maybe Duo was delivering bad news. "Heart attack?" The girl choked back a sob, placing her hand to her mouth as tears graced her soft cheeks. She shook her hair, long black strands flowing around her.

"Lily?" Wufei reached out to his love, taking her hand and pulling it from her face, causing her to look up at him. "What happened?" He stared into violet eyes watching as the girl struggled to talk. "Is everything alright?"

"No," the girl finally managed and passed the phone to Wufei. She would have explained herself, but there was no way she would be able to get the words out.

"Hello? Duo? What happened?" Wufei asked into the phone and sighed when Duo explained about Kaede and the heart attack and how she had passed on. Wufei never knew the woman, but knew that Lily did and that she'd held high respect for the woman. He hung up the phone and looked over to Lily. "Come on, we're going to the hospital," he'd explained and grabbed their coats.

"Why?" the girl sobbed out. "How will that help anyone? She's already dead."

"Duo needs you Lily and you know it," Wufei lectured her. "Without Heero around who will he turn to?"

Nodding, Lily took her coat from Wufei, slipping it on quickly as they both ran out the door and towards the hospital. Upon reaching the hospital, the two ran into Yukina who stared sadly at her friends. Lily blinked at the girl and tried to smile.

"Yukina, how are you?" Lily asked. The girl lately had been the nurse tending to Heero during her shift, while not on her shift she was studying hard at her new school not too far from the hospital.

"Tired," the blue haired girl answered truthfully. "But I'm sure we all are." Yukina sighed. "I'm really sorry about what happened with Sister Kaede. First Heero in a coma and now Sister Kaede passing away… Things must be rough lately."

"Thank you."

"Lily!" Hilde ran up to the girl, wrapping her arms tightly around her. "It's horrible," the girl sobbed out and Lily just held the girl tightly, sighing as warm tears wet her shoulder. Why were things the way they were lately? Why was everything happening all at once? Why were they even in such a predicament?

Hilde finally let go of the girl and led the couple over to where Duo sat, face void of any expression. Lily sighed and leaned down in front of the boy who stared at her blankly. She reached up pulling him into a warm embrace. Tears once again fell from her violet eyes and she felt Duo's arms wrap around her, holding her close as he buried his face into her shoulder. She felt him sigh as tears finally graced the boy's eyes the first time since he'd received the horrible news.

Duo was amazed. He hadn't even thought it was possible to cry anymore with as much as he'd been crying lately, but here Lily had brought the tears out of him, allowing him to release the pain that he'd had pent up deep inside. Sister Kaede had been like a mother to Duo. She was always there to take care of him at the orphanage and now she was gone. The woman he had deemed most like his mother was gone. He'd never see that smile ever again.

0000000000

**_Heero was once again watching the scenes play in front of him as he'd contemplated what the young girl had said. Who was she? And why was she even in his thoughts? Was she someone important to him?_**

_**"If you're wondering if she's important then you really are lost."**_

_**Heero blinked, staring up at yet another young girl, probably about the same age as the one before her. This girl had black hair to about her knees, but instead of the red tips she had silver highlights throughout her hair. Her eyes were a pale blue. She looked familiar too, but Heero couldn't figure out why.**_

_**"Who are you?" Heero asked the girl.**_

_**"Someone who's known you for a very long time, although probably not as long as the girl before me," she explained. "I'd love to tell you my name," the girl chimed while grinning, "but I think that's up to you to find out."**_

_**"The girl before me… is she important to me?"**_

_**The girl nodded taking a seat next to Heero. "Hai. She's one of your two most important people."**_

_**"Two?" Heero blinked. "Who's the other?"**_

_**"You'll come to see in your own time my friend," the girl simply stated and disappeared from the boy's sight.**_

_**Heero, left alone once again, returned to watching his memories fly by.**_

_Heero was sitting alone, all the kids on the other side of the room laughing about something. In the center was the boy with the long braid, violet eyes laughing with the rest of the group. Heero had wanted to be a part of that, but socializing just wasn't his thing. And then the braided boy turned to him grinning and ran over taking Heero by the hands._

_"Why do you always sit alone Heero?" the boy asked him, and Heero blinked up at him._

_"You know they don't like me."_

_"Is that really true?" Duo asked leaning down to be eye level with the boy. "I like you. You're my best friend and I want you over there with me. If they don't like that then that's their own problem and they can find someone else to hang out with."_

_Heero blinked and nodded, allowing the boy to pull him up from his seat and drag him to the center of the group with him. Many of the other kids greeted him and Heero actually felt like a part of the group for once._

_**"Enjoying yourself?" The girl with the red tips appeared yet again and Heero blinked up at her and nodded.**_

_**"These memories, they're a part of me," he explained. "I want to remember everything."**_

_**"But this isn't everything," she said sadly, violet eyes filled with loneliness. "Everything is in the real world where all your friends are waiting… Where me and him are waiting."**_

_**"Who is him?"**_

_**"The most important person in your life, Hee-chan. Remember… for us."**_

0000000000

Lily glared down at her brother. Anger consumed her and she hated it. She hated that he was in a coma. She hated that Duo was alone. She hated that Kaede was gone. She hated this hospital. But most of all, she hated her brother because he wasn't there for them. Instead he was locked deep into his own thoughts, not caring that anyone else needed him there… that so many people were waiting for him.

"Damn it Hee-chan, just wake up already." Tears fell from the girl onto her brother. She pounded her fist on the side of his bed, falling to her knees. "Duo needs you. I don't even care about myself anymore," the girl said while taking her brother's hand. "Please, return to us soon."

Lily quickly wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "I've never been so angry at you before and I know it's not your fault, but what are we supposed to do without you Hee-chan? Don't we matter to you? What's so important in there that's keeping you from us?" She stood, once again staring down at her brother. "I love all of you, and I can't stand to lose any of you. We've all been through tough times, but I think it's those times that have kept us all so close to one another." The girl smiled. "We wouldn't be the people we are today. I think if you'd never been adopted by my family then I would have always stayed a quiet little child who would lock herself away from everyone else, making no friends, or anything. You appeared and I was so happy to have an older brother and you always protected me. You shielded me from what used to be such unbearable pain. You are my light Hee-chan and I want that light back."

0000000000

**_Heero blinked as a memory unlike his others suddenly appeared in front of him._**

_Heero stood in what deemed to be a mansion while he was looking for a young girl a year younger than him. He'd only been here for a little time, but he'd learned that the girl was much lonelier than he'd been at the orphanage. She'd had a mother that never paid attention to her and a father that loved her very much but was almost never home due to work. The young girl hated her mother who never let her out or was always yelling at her about something. Heero had learned this is why he'd been adopted… to basically replace the girl. The father didn't want it, but the mother insisted on another child and since she had known the Yuy's and that they had been a well respected family, her sights were set on Heero. The girl though had taken a liking to Heero since that first day he'd woken up in the hospital._

_Heero opened up a cabinet in the kitchen to find the girl curled in it sobbing quietly. She looked up at Heero, violet pools shining brightly at him. He smiled placing out a hand for her as she calmly took it and climbed out of the cabinet._

_"Lily-chan, daijoubu?" Heero asked the girl as he wiped her tears from her eyes. The girl nodded and smiled._

_"Hai Hee-chan."_

_**Hee-chan? Isn't that what that girl with the red tips called him? And then it hit him. The young girl had red tips as well. He reached out his hand brushing through the young girl. Who was she? And why had he been looking for her? Had he really known her that long ago? And then his mind brought him to another memory.**_

_Heero had no idea where he was. He hurt… That's all he knew. He slowly started opening his eyes as bright light seeped in causing him to quickly shut them once again. Waiting a moment he tried again to find a girl staring down at him. She had a bright beautiful smile, with beautiful violet eyes that pulled him in._

_"You're awake," the girl exclaimed happily. "I've been waiting here for you to wake up."_

_"Who are you?" Heero asked the girl, sitting up from his position on the bed._

_"I'm Lily. I'm your new little sister. I'm a year younger than you," the girl explained._

_"Lily?" Heero blinked and looked around. "Where am I?"_

_"You're in the hospital. Your driver got into an accident on the way to my house and you were badly injured," the girl explained. "My parents adopted you from an orphanage a while from here."_

_"An orphanage?" Heero held his head. "I don't remember anything."_

_"The doctor said that you might have amnesia," Lily responded sadly but was soon smiling again. "Don't worry." She climbed onto the bed next to the boy. "I'll give you new memories. Really happy ones," she sang out. "And hopefully one day I can help you remember from before today."_

_Heero blinked and smiled. "Thank you Lily."_

_"Anything for my big brother Hee-chan."_

_"Hee-chan?"_

_"Hai! Your name is Heero Yuy, but I prefer Hee-chan," the girl exclaimed._

_Heero laughed. "Hee-chan it is then. But only you, okay Lily?"_

_"Hai!"_

_**Heero smiled as he remembered now who the girl was and he looked up at her as she stood beside him, staring blankly at the scene before them. He hadn't seen her appear or anything, but knew it was probably her most precious memory as well. He stood, taking her hand in his.**_

**_"So that's why you're one of my two most important people."_**

_**Lily nodded. "Hai."**_

_**"And is my other important one Duo?"**_

**_Lily looked at the boy. "You must find that out on your own." She leaned over kissing the boy on the cheek. "I won't be appearing anymore. I'll leave the rest to the others."_**

_**"Others? Wait!" But the girl had already disappeared.**_

0000000000

Lily now sat outside with Duo once again. Hilde had gone off to find some coffee as she really didn't want to leave her friends here alone at the hospital. She knew she wasn't much help, but it was always nice to have an extra friend around to look to. Her eyes could no longer shed any tears over this incident. Her eyes stung from crying so much that they were now really dry and red. Luckily she hadn't looked in a mirror yet because she wasn't ready yet to see just how puffy her eyes got.

She walked back over to where Lily and Duo were to find Duo laying down, head rested on Lily's lap. Lily looked up, tired from all her crying, at Hilde and the girl handed her a cup of coffee. Lily took it graciously, and sipped carefully at the steaming liquid in her hands. She turned to Heero's room where Wufei was currently. She sighed and leaned her head back against the wall as Hilde sat on the free side of Lily.

0000000000

Wufei sat in Heero's room, staring blankly at the boy. He grinned. "You know, I remember how much you hated me when you first appeared," Wufei told the boy. "It was only because of Lily that you learned to accept me, but I think it's because of Lily that you hated me so much." Wufei laughed. "You were jealous of all the attention I was getting and most of all you were protective. For some reason you didn't trust me." Wufei shook his head. "Well now it's my turn to hate you and be protective. You better come back soon or those two bakas may never be their normal selves ever again. Like I said before, they're hopeless without you."

0000000000

**_"Yuy."_**

_**Heero turned to come face to face with a Chinese boy who had black hair slicked back into a ponytail. He blinked wondering who would be bothering him now. It was obviously someone else he knew and he blinked remembering the boy from one of his previous memories.**_

_**"Chang," he called out and the boy nodded.**_

_**"Why are you still here?" Wufei asked and Heero blinked.**_

_**"What do you mean?"**_

_**"You know this isn't the real world, so why are you still here?"**_

_**"And how do you suppose I get back?" Heero demanded to know and Wufei only grinned.**_

_**"Figure it out yourself."**_

_**"Why the hell do all you people gotta be so cryptic?" Heero practically shouted. He was getting tired of these people appearing and telling him basically nothing. "Just tell me why the hell I'm here?"**_

**_"You already know the answer to that." And so he disappeared. Figures. Heero huffed out in anger and plopped down to the ground. Damn people were pissin' him off. He just wanted to remember things and more memories than he'd expected appeared before him, overwhelming him as he now wished he could see these people for real… not in this place which he now deemed the dream world. The question was how was he supposed to get out?_**

0000000000

Finally, it was Duo's turn to see Heero and then they would all go back home. Lily would probably just get the others to order out because he was sure she wouldn't be in the mood to cook tonight. But then he smiled. Knowing Lily, chances are she'd still force herself to cook and smile acting cheerful around everyone else being as that's what she did best. She was really good at hiding her real feelings.

Duo slipped his hand into Heero's and looked down sadly at the boy. He pulled the chair close and sat down, all the while still watching Heero. The boy looked so peaceful, Duo couldn't understand it. He ran his free hand through Heero's hair and sighed.

"Why are you leaving us alone like this?" Duo asked the boy knowing very well he couldn't really answer him, but he wanted an answer. He wanted the boy to wake up and to smile up at him, saying he was back… that he had returned to them, but Duo wasn't sure if that would ever happen.

"I got called into the hospital by Hilde this morning," Duo told the boy. He forced a smile. "I wasn't sure what to think. I was hoping that everything would be okay. But I get here and we wait and wait and then I learn everything wasn't okay. You see, Sister Kaede passed away today. She had a heart attack." Duo's smile faltered and he took a deep breath. "Funny thing is I didn't cry till Lily got here. She stared up at me for a moment and then next thing I knew she was hugging me like a mother would with a scared child. She started crying and I knew she was hurting not only because of Sister's Kaede's death, but because she could feel my pain buried inside me. It's weird how Lily can read us like that, but I'm glad because I was finally able to cry." Duo choked back a sob. "Why did it take Lily's help to make me cry though? And now…" Tears rolled down the boy's cheeks, falling onto Heero's face. "I want you back Heero. Please come back to me. I need you. I don't know what to do anymore. Things aren't supposed to be this way." Duo shook his head. "I'm hopeless without you."

0000000000

**_Heero felt something flood his chest as his heart suddenly tightened. He felt something wet and warm hit him, and he blinked up. What was this? He blinked as he realized that same wet warm feeling was rolling down his cheeks and he rubbed his hands on his face pulling them away and staring down. Tears? Was he crying? He looked around and a figure started slowly appearing before him._**

_**A boy with bright cobalt eyes stared at him, with a long chestnut brown braid falling behind him. Heero recognized him as the boy from his childhood. The one that he'd wanted to remember. And then he remembered… He was trying to remember for him. His most important person.**_

_**"Duo."**_

0000000000

Duo blinked when he suddenly felt Heero's hand moved and he stared at the boy, eyes wide as he continued crying. "Heero, can you hear me? Do you know I'm here?" the boy asked. "Please wake up Heero. You need to wake up. We all need you back. I need you back. I don't care anymore if you remember your past or not. I just want you back. I realize now it doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're here with me."

Duo sighed tightening his grip around the boy's hand. "I love you."

0000000000

**_"You'll come back to me, won't you?" Duo asked and Heero cried some more. He watched as Duo's hand reached out to him and a bright light started to glow around him._**

_**"You really want me back?" the boy asked and Duo smiled.**_

_**"Of course silly. I love you."**_

_**Heero's eyes widened as he choked back a sob and smiled. He tried wiping away his tears and nodded. He reached out for Duo's hand. It was warm. Duo pulled him into his embrace and kissed the boy on the forehead. Heero closed his eyes as he felt a sudden pull like he was moving somewhere else and then…**_

0000000000

Duo blinked as tears suddenly fell from Heero's eyes. He wasn't sure what to think. Slowly those tear filled eyes started to open and Heero was staring up at the braided boy. Duo never thought he could cry anymore than he was now as he was so happy to see the boy awake. He buried his face into the boy's chest and Heero smiled, placing a hand on Duo's head.

"I love you too Duo."

AN: Well? What do you think? Hee-chan's finally awake… YAY! Please review. I want opinions people. Lots and lots of opinions.


	24. Epilogue

AN: I'm so sorry it took so long for me to get this last part up. I had such a hard time writing it. I didn't know exactly what I wanted to do with it, and so I'd keep starting it and then deleting it because I didn't like how it was going. I did that I don't know how many times now. At one point I almost gave up and decided that the last chapter would be it, but then I'd already promised everyone there would be one more chapter so here it finally is. I hope you all enjoy it.

I'm kind of sad that it's finally over, but then I was thinking maybe I'll do a sequel, but I want everyone else's opinion first. I'll only do a sequel if people really want me to. Please let me know what you think. Thanks.

Special Thanks to:

**Marauder Heir**: Hey child, hope you like this last installment. Thanks for all your 'forced' reviews, lol. We should hang out sometime when we're both not busy. Luvs!

**Kinara**: Hey, sorry you had to wait so long for Heero to finally wake up… heh. Seems a lot of people were angry at me about that. Sighs. I hope you enjoy this last part and thanks for the review.

**Kami-Crimson**: Yeah, I can't believe it's finally over either. Sobs. I'm sorry this story is so sad, but I hope you enjoy this last part. Shouldn't be so sad as the rest of the story. Please tell me what you think. Thanks for all your reviews so far.

**Tina-Chan O**: Hehe, thanks for all your wonderful reviews throughout the story. I'm glad that you enjoyed it, and I hope you enjoy this last chapter just as much. Thank you for the support. It really made me happy and I hope to hear from you again.

**Jess-Eklom**: Hm… I didn't do anything about Wufei getting over his fiancé, but the truth is he never wanted to be engaged to her, and it's not like he could do anything about her death. It had happened awhile ago and there were things that he had to worry about at the moment… so yeah… that's the way I see it… Sighs. Thanks for all the reviews though and I'm glad you enjoyed the story. I hope you enjoy this last part as well. Please let me know what you think.

**Dhampir**: Thank you for the advice you've given me through the story, and I'm glad that you enjoyed it. I'm really glad that you enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this last part as well, but I know it probably could have been better. Sighs. I'm not good with endings though, and I worked hard on this, and wrote it maybe about a million times before I finally settled with this. Please let me know what you think… bad or good. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks!

**Modified Tam**: Heh, I'm glad that you enjoyed my story so far, and I really hope you enjoy this last part as well. I'm trying to see who wants me to do a sequel to this and your vote would be much appreciated. Thanks for everything, your support and all your wonderful reviews.

**Cherry Fantasy**: I'm glad that you enjoyed my story so far, and I'm happy that the last chapter put you in a good mood. That really makes me happy. I'm sad to say that this is the last part of this story… It's finally over. Sobs. But I'm thinking of doing a sequel and I'd like your opinion on the matter. Thanks for everything.

**BloodspillerInulover**: Thank you for all your wonderful reviews throughout the story. I'm glad that you were able to enjoy it so far and I hope you enjoy this last chapter as well. Please let me know if you think I should do a sequel.

**Thank you to everyone for such wonderful reviews and the support that some of you provided me throughout this story. I got some wonderful advice from some people and such loving support from others. I don't think I could have finished this if I didn't have such wonderful fans. Luv to all!**

Epilogue

It was almost three years now since Heero had woken up that day in the hospital, memories of his past filling his mind as he had held onto the braided boy who waited for him to awake. Now the two lived in the orphanage, taking care of all the little kids who appeared there with no home. Today was the day though that everyone of their family would gather together.

Heero stood at the airport waiting for his sister and her husband to arrive. He watched as people filed off the plane and he kept his eyes wide open for the pair, shouting out when he finally spotted them.

Lily made her way over to her brother, a small baby wrapped firmly in her arms. Heero stared down at his niece and smiled at Lily. Wufei trailed behind his lovely wife, carrying all the luggage for the both of them.

"It's good to see you again," Heero told the couple and Lily nodded, wrapping one arm around her brother as the other held onto her baby.

"So what of everyone else?" Lily asked her brother as they made their way to Heero's new car.

"Well, Quatre and Trowa will be arriving later," Heero explained. "They'd moved to Quatre's mansion not too long after you and Wufei moved to England."

"I see." Lily smiled at her brother. "And what of Kurama and Hiei?"

"Kurama and Hiei are still at the old house. I don't think they plan on moving out any time soon. Speaking of, that's where you two… or rather three, will be staying."

"Oh, so I get to see Kurama again?" Lily sang out and Heero laughed.

"Hai. You'll get to see Kurama again."

"Yayness!"

"There she goes with that word again," Wufei muttered.

"Did you say something, Wu-Honey?" Lily asked in a dangerously sweet tone and Wufei quickly shook his head.

"No Lily. I didn't say anything."

"So what's going on with you two anyway?" Heero asked. "Every time I talk to you on the phone it's always so brief."

"That's because we're always busy," Lily explained to her brother. "I now own my own dance school and Wufei owns a martial arts studio."

"That's great," Heero exclaimed. "So you finally got to become a dance teacher?"

"Yup! It's so great!" Lily exclaimed. She was happy to be back in Japan with her brother, even if it was just for a little while. She couldn't wait to see Duo.

0000000000

Duo laughed as some kids seemed to attach themselves to him. He waddled down the hall, one kid attached to each leg and another hanging off his back. Hilde blinked at the sight and shook her head. She liked that the kids adored Duo so much, but sometimes she wondered if he wasn't just a kid with them and that's why they'd grown such an attachment to him.

"Duo, shouldn't you be getting ready? Heero and your guests will be arriving soon, no?"

Duo blinked and nodded, smiling brightly. "Hai!" He then proceeded to pry the three kids off of him and ran to his room where he found a certain other boy perched in front of his door. Smiling, Duo lifted the kid into his arms.

"Li, what's wrong?" Duo asked the boy.

"The other kids won't play with me," Li explained, clinging to Duo.

"I used to know a kid like that when we were about your age."

"Really? Who?" Li asked.

"Heero."

"Yuy-san didn't have any friends either?" Li asked, somewhat unbelieving.

"Yes. I was his only friend. And you know what? He also didn't have his memory from before he was six till just a few years ago." Duo smiled and placed the boy on his bed. "He didn't remember us when we were kids because he'd been adopted and got into a car accident on his way to his new home. He woke up with no memories. Then a few years ago he got into another accident and he fell into a coma. Somehow he regained all his memories while he was unconscious."

"Yuy-san lost his memories? Just like me?" Li asked.

Duo placed a hand on the boy's head, ruffling up his already messy brown hair. Li stared up at Duo, green orbs now filled with hope that one day he as well would gain his memories.

"Duo, are you in there?" Heero asked, poking his head into the room. He blinked at Li who sat on the bed and smiled. "Hey Li, you bothering Duo again?" Heero walked into the room and sat next to the boy on the bed.

"Maxwell-san was telling me about how you didn't have a memory before you were six and that you also didn't have any friends."

Heero blinked and then smiled. "That's right. Duo was my very first friend ever and my only friend up until I was adopted."

"Oh." The boy smiled and jumped off the bed. "I'm going to go watch cartoons now," Li explained and ran out of the room.

"He's so adorable," Duo pointed out.

"Looking forward to telling everyone?" Heero asked his koi, standing and walking over to him. He placed both hands on the braided boy's waist and pulled him close, smiling mischievously.

"Heero!" Duo laughed as he pushed away from the other boy. "Not now. Anyway, where's Lily and Wufei?"

"With their daughter in the TV room."

"Daughter?" Duo's eyes widened. "They have a daughter? Since when? Where have I been?"

"I told you this. It's not my fault you don't listen," Heero lectured. "She's six months old."

"What's her name?"

"Sae."

0000000000

Quatre stood outside the old house, knocking on the door, hoping someone might be here. Luckily, the door flew open, revealing Kurama. Quatre smiled up at the boy as Kurama moved out of the way, allowing both Quatre and Trowa entrance.

"It's good to see you again," Kurama greeted.

"Likewise." Quatre nodded his greeting to Hiei who walked into the kitchen, arms crossed across his chest.

"It's been awhile. I wasn't sure if anyone still lived here," Quatre admitted.

"It's not like me and Hiei have anywhere else to go," Kurama explained. "And we like this house."

"You like this house," Hiei said.

"Oh, you know you like it too," Kurama told him, stepping behind the shorter boy and wrapping his arms around him. Hiei only huffed.

"It's been a little over a year since I've been here," Quatre started. "I actually missed this place."

"You aren't the only one." Everyone's attention turned towards the door where Lily now stood. She smiled at all the boys in the kitchen and walked in, Wufei, Duo and Heero close behind her. "Didn't mean to barge in on your conversation," Lily told the boys and Quatre shook his head.

"No, not at all," Quatre said smiling. "It's good to see you again Lily."

Lily nodded and looked over to Kurama who smiled. "I missed you Kurama."

"I missed you as well Lily." He let go of Hiei, walking over to the shorter girl and wrapping her in his embrace. "I'm glad to see you're okay. I was worried last time I spoke with you."

Lily laughed. "Wufei made me take some time off, so I'm all better."

"She has a tendency to overwork herself," Wufei explained, holding the baby in his arms.

Lily leaned up whispering into Kurama's ear. "Doesn't he make such a great father?"

"Onna!"

Lily laughed and waved her hand at her husband. "Hai. Daijoubu. Daijoubu."

"Wow! Looks like the party's already started."

"Sakura!" Lily squealed and ran to the black haired girl standing in the doorway. Lily stopped when she noticed the stomach on the girl. "You're pregnant?"

"I'm pregnant." Sakura smiled when Lily squealed yet again and glomped her.

"You're pregnant!" she shouted excitedly. "So where's your husband?"

"He's coming. He had to carry all our luggage." Sakura grinned. "Couldn't very well let the pregnant lady carry it."

Lily laughed. "I was the same way with Wufei." Lily went over to her husband, leaning against him slightly as she stared down at her baby. "But Wu-Honey's such a sweetheart, he didn't mind. Right Honey?" Lily looked up at Wufei blinking those beautiful violet eyes of hers.

Wufei laughed and kissed his wife on the forehead. "Not when you look at me like that."

"See?" Lily called out to Sakura. Lily then bounced over to Heero and Duo. "But enough stalling. I want to know what the two of you called everyone here for."

"We just thought that maybe it was time we all got together again," Heero admitted.

Lily smiled. "Well, it has been a little over a year since we all got together. We all did separate when all of us finally graduated," Lily admitted. "Except you and Duo. You both moved into the orphanage as soon as possible."

"Hey, I had a responsibility to fulfill," Duo pouted, and Lily laughed.

"Hai. We all know this already." She sighed. "That first year sure was hectic. A lot of things happened."

"But it's what started our family now," Yusuke cut in as he walked in the door carrying tons of luggage.

"Looks like everyone's finally here," Duo pointed out.

"We should head over to the restaurant," Heero explained. "We reserved a spot."

"For what time?" asked Wufei.

"What about Yukina?" Lily cut in. "I heard she was coming."

"Yukina will meet us at the restaurant," Hiei explained. "She's working right now."

"Oh okay."

0000000000

The restaurant was packed, but they didn't have to worry about that. Heero didn't reserve a spot. He'd reserved a room. Lily was quite impressed with the restaurant and figured it had been built after she'd left because it was never here when she was around.

Duo happily took a seat. This was the couple's favorite restaurant and they'd wanted to share the experience with their friends, so they'd reserved a room for just their family. Duo watched as everyone picked up their menus, with the exception of Kurama, Hiei and Yukina who probably already knew the restaurant about as well as he did. It was very popular, and very well known for its service and great food.

Duo reached out, taking Heero's hand in his. Heero smiled, nodding at Duo who picked up his glass of wine raising it out to all of his friends. "I have an announcement to make."

"I knew there was something you were keeping from me," Lily explained grinning at the couple. The couple only laughed nodding their heads.

"Me and Heero want to adopt," Duo continued.

"Adopt?" Lily smiled. "That's great. Do you already know who you want to adopt?"

"Yes."

"But why?" Sakura cut in. "I mean, you've already got a whole orphanage of kids. Why do you want to adopt one of your own?"

"It's not the same," Duo explained. "Taking care of kids who will one day have a family of their own. They'll all leave eventually, but this kid… we want him as our own. We want to be his parents."

"What's he like?" Quatre asked.

"A lot like Heero was actually," Duo admitted and blinked when a warm smile crossed Lily's face.

"I see why you want to adopt him then." She reached out placing her hand over their linked hands. "I think this is a great thing. I'm happy for the both of you."

0000000000

Li was on his bed crying. One of the Sisters had just come in and informed him that he was being adopted. He didn't want to leave the orphanage. He liked it here where Duo and Heero were. He loved being with the pair.

The door to the boy's room opened, Duo's head peaking in over at him. "Li? What's wrong?" Duo asked as he entered the room, followed by Heero.

"I've been adopted," the boy cried out.

"But that's a good thing," Duo explained to him sitting next to him, Heero sitting on the other side of the boy.

"No it's not," Li sobbed out. "I don't want to be adopted. I want to stay here with you and Yuy-san."

Duo blinked and started laughing. Li stared up at the braided boy and the glanced over to Heero.

"You won't be leaving the orphanage," Heero explained to the boy.

"I won't?" Li asked, rubbing his eyes of his tears.

"No, because me and Duo are the ones adopting you."

"You… and Maxwell-san?"

"Hai," Duo answered. "We're your parents now." He smiled over at Heero, his partner for life, and knew this was just the beginning. They had the rest of their lives ahead of them, and not once would Duo let go of Heero, ever again, especially when they now both shared a son.

The couple walked out of the room to allow Li the time to pack up what few things he had so he could move into his new room which would of course be located right across from Duo's and Heero's room.

Heero pulled the braided boy into his embrace, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "We're a family now," Heero told the boy and Duo nodded, leaning in for another kiss. "I love you Duo."

"And I love you Heero."

AN: Well? How was it? Please let me know if I should do a sequel or not. Thank you everyone! Review please!


End file.
